Fanasodes: Season 1: Some Miraculous Ladybug Fan Episode Stories by me
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Get it, fanasodes, anyway I'll just do these whenever I feel like it, just some stories that tell the everyday lives of Ladybug and Cat Noir.
1. Fanasode 1: Remix

_**-Fanasode 1: Remix-**_

Prom is coming up and the students attending Collège Françoise Dupont junior high school in Paris, France is preparing for it.

Several of the students have already been preparing for the prom.

However, Marinette is panicking because she wants to ask her crush Adrien Agreste to the prom.

However, she wasn't so sure if she should even ask him to the prom, but luckily her best friend Alya encourages her to ask him to the prom.

However, Marinette isn't the only one who wants to ask Adrien to the dance.

A girl whose name is Chloé Bourgeois also wants to ask Adrien to the dance, so Marinette knows that she has to find Adrien first before Chloé does.

However, then she decides that she should wait, and then she decides that she would ask Adrien to the dance another day.

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy whose name is Mike Mystique is walking through the halls wearing his headphones as he listens to his own custom remixes of popular songs that he makes himself on his iPhone.

He has a normal white skin tone, along with brown shaggy hair, his eyes are an electric blue, and he is wearing a blue shirt with a beatbox on it.

He wears, white skinny jeans, along with white sneakers, and finally, he is wearing black headphones on his head.

Plus, he is also singing and dancing to his own custom remixes of popular songs that he makes as he walks down the hallways of the school building while doing so.

However, he suddenly runs into the principal, and then the principal asks Mike if he wants to be the DJ at the school prom.

"Of course, sir, and it's going to be epic!" Mike replies as he gets out a record that has all of the remixes that he makes on it.

The principal nods, agreeing with him as he left.

However, what Mike didn't know is that the leader of the school orchestra is watching him, and he does not look happy to see this.

Several days later, the night of the prom arrives, and Marinette decides to wait until the last minute to ask Adrien to the dance.

However, by then Chloé asks him to the dance, but luckily Adrien says no, and Chloé, of course, is upset about this.

So, Marinette knows that this is her last chance to ask Adrien to the dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike is on his way to the school dance and he is carrying the record that has his remixes on it in his hand.

He is wearing a headset on his head, along with a typical DJ outfit.

He is also wearing black skinny jeans, and finally, he is wearing black sneakers that have white stripes on them on his feet.

Mike is happy because this would be his chance for everyone to hear his music, and he hopes that everyone will love his music.

However, as he is halfway towards the school the leader of the school orchestra, a guy whose name is Mitchell Rochester, blocks his path along with the rest of the school orchestra behind him.

Mike gulps because he knows that Mitchell has a reputation of being jealous of other people having talent in the musical arts while he doesn't.

Mitchell is bigger than Mike, and he is even meaner than Chloé.

So, Mike knows that he is in some serious trouble.

Mike gulps as he glances up at Mitchell nervously.

"Hey Mitch, how's it going?" Mike asks nervously as he glances up at Mitchell.

Mitchell suddenly slams Mike against a wall, and he asks him what he thought that he is doing there, and Mike replies saying that he is the DJ for the prom.

However, Mitchell laughs as he says, "No you're not," Mitchell says, taking the record that Mike has in his hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Mike yells angry at Mitchell.

However, Mitchell refuses, laughing while doing so.

"Listen, kid, there's only room for one kind of music and that's the classics," Mitchell says smirking at Mike.

"What does that mean?" Mike asks as he glances at Mitchell.

"It means that this world has no room for your remixes and that the world will only accept original songs!" Mitchell replies as he breaks the record in front of Mike laughing while doing so.

Mike looks upset, and Mitchell pushes him into the mud, laughing cruelly while doing so.

"Why, Mitch?" Mike asks starting to cry.

"'Cause, there's no room, for remix artists, now listen, and do yourself, a favor drop out of the music business kid," Mitchell replies laughing at Mike.

The rest of the school orchestra laughs with Mitchell as they walk with him towards the school leaving Mike all alone and by himself.

Mike cries as he gets up, and with that, he takes off running into an alley crying while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair plotting, when suddenly he senses Mike's negative emotions.

Hawk Moth grins evilly as the pitch black room that he is in suddenly begins to light up around him.

However, as the room lights up around him white butterflies suddenly fly freely around the room that he is in, and the source of light is coming from a window in the room that he is in.

"The poor little soul, such excellent prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says grinning evilly.

Hawk Moth then lets one of the white butterflies land into his hand, and he turns it into an Akuma.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike is crying in an alley, and he is holding his headset in his hands.

Suddenly, the dark butterfly lands on to his headset, and he suddenly goes silent.

Suddenly, a purple transparent outline of Hawk Moth's mask appears on him, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"Hello, Remix, I'm Hawk Moth, and I can help you, by making it so people can finally hear your music, but in return, I want the miraculouses, deal, Remix?" Hawk Moth asks smirking evilly.

Mike gets up struggling at first, but then he seems to smirk evilly as an evil sensation suddenly comes over him.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Mike replies, smiling evilly, and with that, Mike becomes a supervillain.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Marinette is about to ask Adrien to the dance.

However, just as Marinette is about to ask Adrien to the dance, a loud noise comes from the speakers, and everyone in the school covers their ears because of this.

A voice suddenly comes from the speakers as it says, "Hello, students of Collège Françoise Dupont junior high, this is your DJ Remix, and the party will never end," says the voice from the speakers.

Marinette rushes off to turn into Ladybug and Adrien rushes off to turn into Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villain whose name is Remix is in the gym, and he has a sound booth set up in the gym.

Remix now has a normal white skin tone, along with shiny black hair; his eyes are now a dark green color.

He is now wearing a butterfly mask that has a musical symbol on it.

He is also wearing a headset on his head, along with a colorful looking suit that has a music note on it, along with blue skinny jeans, and finally, he is wearing black shoes.

Remix laughs evilly as he starts playing hypnotic music through the speakers in the school building by using the sound booth to play the music through the speakers.

Remix's headset glows up, and then Remix sings into it as he says, "Listen to the sound of my voice, soon you will find that you don't have a choice, you're now under my spell!" Remix says as he sings this into the headset.

However, as Remix sings this into the headset hypnotic sound waves travel through the school building, making anyone that hears him singing fall under his control.

However, luckily Marinette and Adrien were in places where the sound waves couldn't reach them.

However, everyone else in the school is now under his spell.

Remix laughs evilly as he says, "Minions, find Ladybug and Cat Noir, I need the miraculouses!" Remix shouts into the headset commanding his mindless drones to find Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Yes, Master," the mindless students reply in response to his command, and with that, they start looking around for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to figure out how they are going to get past the crowds of students that are looking for them.

"Have any ideas, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he turns to Ladybug.

However, Ladybug seems to be getting an idea in her head as she says, "Let's go Cat Noir," Ladybug says getting an idea as she looks at Cat Noir.

"What, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he looks at Ladybug.

"Trust me, Cat Noir," Ladybug says, smiling, and Cat Noir just nods agreeing with her.

So, Ladybug and Cat Noir start to follow the students and they follow them to Remix.

Remix seems to grin evilly as he says, "Ladybug and Cat Noir, bring me your, miraculouses!" Remix shouts at them.

However, Ladybug shakes her head no as she says, "We will never bring you our miraculouses Remix!" Ladybug shouts at him.

However, Remix seems to chuckle evilly as he says, "Yes, you will," Remix says grinning evilly.

Remix tries to brainwash Ladybug and Cat Noir by playing hypnotic music through the gym speakers, Ladybug covers her ears though.

However, Cat Noir doesn't and he becomes under Remix's control.

"Oh no, Cat Noir, not again, snap out of it!" Ladybug shouts at him.

Remix laughs evilly as he hears Hawk Moth; telling him to bring him the miraculouses.

Ladybug knows that she has to think of something and fast.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts using her power to summon a lucky charm, but all she gets is a pair of earplugs.

Remix laughs as he says, "You're planning to defeat me with earplugs?" Remix asks laughing evilly.

However, Ladybug suddenly gets an idea and she uses the earplugs on Cat Noir and amazingly Cat Noir snaps out of the trance that he is under.

"What's going on, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he looks around.

"I'll explain later, right now use your cataclysm to destroy Remix's sound booth," Ladybug replies commanding Cat Noir to use his cataclysm.

Cat Noir couldn't exactly hear Ladybug clearly with the earplugs in his ears.

However, he nods, agreeing with her, and with that, he uses his cataclysm to destroy Remix's sound booth releasing everyone from his hypnotic spell.

"No!" Remix shouts as Ladybug takes his headset away from him.

Ladybug breaks the headset releasing the Akuma inside it, and then she uses her yo-yo to purify it turning it into a white butterfly.

"Goodbye, butterfly," Ladybug says as the white butterfly flies away.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts returning everything back to normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his lair, Hawk Moth is angry that he has lost to Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again.

"You win this music battle Ladybug and Cat Noir, but in the end, we will see who stands last!" Hawk Moth shouts swearing revenge as usual.

* * *

Meanwhile, prom is underway, and Marinette finally gets to dance with Adrien, and Mike finally gets to play his custom remixes by compromising with the school orchestra.

 _ **-End of Fanasode One-**_

Tell what you think so far!


	2. Fanasode 2: Solar Flare

- _ **Fanasode 2: Solar Flare-**_

It is a sunny day in Paris, France, and the sunlight that is coming from the sunlight is shimmering through the open windows of a school building.

Inside this school building, students are walking down the hallways of the school building and the sounds of their footsteps echo throughout the hallways of the school building and then the students head into a classroom.

The students sit down, in their desks as they wait for today's lesson to begin.

However, meanwhile, in another part of the school building what looks to be a science fair is about to begin.

One science fair project is a scale replica of the solar system, and one science fair project tells about the laws of gravity.

However, what sounds like two distinct voices arguing over something captures the audience's attention, and then the angle of the camera changes to show that two teenagers are arguing over something.

One of the teenagers has a dark skin tone, along with curly brown hair, and brown eyes, they wear, black glasses, along with a light green polo shirt with red straps on it.

They also wear brown jeans, along with a watch on their wrist, they also wear blue-gray looking shoes, and finally, this teenager appears to be male, and his name is Max, and he is one of Adrien's friends.

The second teenager who Max is talking to, has a light skin tone, along with long wavy orange hair that went past their shoulders, and they have light green eyes, they also wear a shirt that has a sundial on it, along with a long orange skirt.

They are also carrying a handbag that is in the shape of the sun, they are also wearing a hairpin that is in the shape of the sun in their hair, and finally, the person is female, and she is wearing sandals that have a sun design on them.

"Why, you keep trying, Stella, Chloé wins the science fair every year!" Max shouts at the teenage girl revealing that her name is Stella.

"I know, and I need to keep trying cousin, and besides, I'm sure to win the science fair this year, I just know it!" Stella replies smiling in response to his question.

However, little did Stella know that Chloé is watching her along with her best friend, Sabrina?

We'll see little Miss Sunshine, Chloé thought, smirking evilly.

Later, on that same day, Marinette along with the rest of her friends, leave class early to watch the science fair, along with the other students and teachers who have come to watch wondering who would win the science fair this year as it begins.

The judges of the science fair are the principal of the school, Chloe's father Andre Bourgeois, who is also the mayor of Paris, and finally, Marinette's science teacher is the last judge for the science fair.

Everyone holds their breath as the judging for the science fair begins.

However, after seeing several, impressive science fair projects the judges finally reach Stella and they're waiting to see what her science fair project is.

"Alright, Mrs. Soleil, show us what you have," Mayor Bourgeois says, looking bored with several of the science fair projects that he has seen so far.

Stella smiles as she says, "We all know that the sun can produce solar flares, so wouldn't it be fantastic if we could see it for ourselves, now we can!" Stella says removing a blanket to reveal that a giant scale replica of the sun is underneath it.

"That's impressive, Mrs. Soleil, but that's also impossible," Mayor Bourgeois says being skeptical about this.

"Actually, Mr. Bourgeois, it is possible because with enough electrons and atoms you can produce solar flares just like the sun, and I'll prove it to you, right now," Stella says picking up a remote.

However, just as Stella is about to present her project, Chloé takes the remote away from her, and then she purposely starts pressing too many buttons on the remote.

"Chloé, no, please stop!" Marinette begins as she tries to stop Chloé.

However, by then it is too late, and the scale replica of the sun produces several solar flares that cause everyone's skin to burn, including Marinette and Adrien's skin.

"This is all Chloe's fault!" Stella shouts glaring at Chloé.

"You will pay for this, Chloé!" Stella shouts angry as she storms out of the room, clenching her skin in pain while doing so, and Max runs after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Paris, France Hawk Moth stands smirking evilly as the room that he is in, suddenly lights up around him.

"Such anger, it fills me with pride," Hawk Moth says smirking evilly.

Suddenly, a white butterfly, lands on his hand, and Hawk Moth makes it, into an Akuma.

"Fly, away, my little Akuma, and akumatize her!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly.

The Akuma flies out of the window, and then it starts to make its way towards where Stella is.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Stella is walking down a hallway looking angry, and Max continues to go after her.

However, neither Max nor Stella seems to notice that a dark butterfly is flying closer and closer to Stella.

Suddenly, the dark butterfly lands on Stella's hairpin, which looks like the sun, and then the butterfly disappears into it.

Suddenly, a purple glowing transparent outline of Hawk Moth's mask appears in front of Stella's eyes, and then Hawk Moth begins to speak to her in her mind.

"Hello there, I'm, Hawk Moth, and from now on you will be Solar Flare, and you can now get revenge on the girl who put your science fair project in ruins, but only if you do something for me in return, do you understand?" Hawk Moth asks Stella this as he talks to her inside her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max eventually catches up with Stella, and he asks her if she is alright.

However, Stella didn't seem to reply, but then she seems to give off a dark and evil smile that is starting to freak him out.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Stella says darkly.

Max then suddenly watches in horror as black and indigo looking smoke consumes his cousin.

He then gasps in shock when the smoke dissipates.

Stella now has a light orange skin tone, along with long wavy hair that is orange with red highlights in it, and her eyes are now gold.

She is now wearing a gold helmet that has materialized over her head, along with a butterfly mask that is orange with small red flames on it, along with a gold metal suit that has red flames on it.

She is also wearing a fiery cape, along with gold gloves, and finally, she is wearing gold shoes.

"Um Stella, is that you?" Max asks fearfully.

Stella laughs evilly as she says, "I am, Solar Flare now!" Stella replies laughing evilly.

Max backs away from Solar Flare fearfully.

"It's time for you to burn!" Solar Flare shouts laughing evilly.

Solar Flare starts laughing evilly, and then she starts to cause chaos around the school by burning everything with fire.

"Find Chloé Bourgeois and bring her, to me, or face the wrath of Solar Flare!" Solar Flare shouts forcing the students to do what she says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette is once again trying to talk with Adrien.

However, as Marinette is trying to talk with Adrien, that's when Solar Flare comes into the room.

"Chloé Bourgeois, you will burn to the ground!" Solar Flare shouts angry at Chloé.

"Why are these villains always after me?" Chloé asks whining while doing so.

Chloé starts running, and then Solar Flare starts chasing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien went to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts turning in to Ladybug.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrian shouts turning in to Cat Noir.

Anyway, after, turning in to their superhero forms Ladybug and Cat Noir go to deal with Solar Flare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chloé is still running from Solar Flare.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, help me!" Chloe shouts still running from Solar Flare.

"Face me, Chloé Bourgeois!" Solar Flare shouts getting ready to use her powers.

Suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir appear in front of Solar Flare.

"Hey, Flame Princess, what's with the heat?" Cat Noir asks, chuckling as he looks at Solar Flare.

"I am Solar Flare, and you are no match for me Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Solar Flare shouts growling at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We'll see about that, get ready to fight, Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouts getting ready to battle Solar Flare.

"Whatever you say, bugaboo," Cat Noir says, smiling.

So, Solar Flare gets ready to battle Ladybug and Cat Noir.

First, Solar Flare tries to blast, solar flares at them, but luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge the attack.

"You will have to do better than that Heat Wave!" Cat Noir says, chuckling.

"My name isn't Heat Wave, its Solar Flare!" Solar Flare shouts angry at Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth tells Solar Flare in her head to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses.

"Give me your miraculouses!" Solar Flare shouts at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, they both refuse, and this only angers Solar Flare more.

"You will give me your miraculouses, or I will burn this school to the ground!" Solar Flare threatens as she says this to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Max runs up to Solar Flare panting.

"Stella, please stop, this isn't you!" Max shouts at Solar Flare.

However, Solar Flare doesn't listen to him.

"I'm not Stella, I'm Solar Flare, and I'm wasting my time here, and I'm going back to get revenge on Chloé," Solar Flare says, leaving the heroes.

"Ladybug, and Cat Noir, please help," Max says, as he turns to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Do you know that supervillain?" Ladybug asks Max.

"She's my cousin, and I saw the Akuma land on to her hairpin," Max replies in response to Ladybug's question.

"Thanks, but now that we know where the Akuma is, getting it is not going to be easy," Ladybug says, pondering about how they are going to get the Akuma.

"Yeah, and we need to find a way to remove that helmet from her head," Cat Noir says, pointing this out.

Suddenly, Ladybug gets an idea and then she shares her idea with Max and Cat Noir, and then together they come up with a plan to stop Solar Flare.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solar Flare finds Chloé hiding behind a plant in one of the classrooms.

"Prepare to burn, Chloé Bourgeois!" Solar Flare shouts getting her fire-powers ready.

However, just as Solar Flare is about to attack Chloé, Max and Cat Noir appear and they begin to distract her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug gets ready to activate her lucky charm.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says using her special power.

However, Ladybug gets a glass of water for her lucky charm.

What am I suppose to do with this? Ladybug thought.

Suddenly, Ladybug remembers that water is the opposite of fire, and she immediately knows what to do with it.

"Eat water, Solar Flare!" Ladybug shouts throwing the water at Solar Flare. Solar Flare screams, and she falls to the ground weak from the water.

Cat Noir then uses his cataclysm to destroy Solar Flare's helmet, and Ladybug breaks the hairpin releasing the Akuma inside it.

"Not more evil doing for you Akuma," Ladybug says using her yo-yo to purify the Akuma, and she releases it after it turns back into a pure white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says, returning everything back to, normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his lair, Hawk Moth is once again upset with losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "You win this time Ladybug and Cat Noir," Hawk Moth shouts as the room that he is in darkens.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 2-**_


	3. Fanasode 3: Count Heartless

_**-Fanasode 3: Count Heartless-**_

It's the day after Halloween in Paris, France, and a man is walking into Collège Françoise Dupont junior high school.

This man has a normal white skin tone, he has dark hair and green eyes, he has a small mailbag over his left shoulder, he is wearing a vampire costume, and finally, he is wearing small black shoes on his feet.

This man is Vale Lumberton, and he has a job as a mailman helping, to deliver all kinds of mail and letters to everyone in Paris, France.

However, it's during one of these deliveries that he has; meet the school nurse at Collège Françoise Dupont junior high school.

Her name is Vivienne Henderson, and ever since then, he has a crush on her.

However, Vale is too shy to talk to the school nurse himself, but he has gotten her address that day, and he and the school nurse have been writing back and forth as pen-pals ever since then.

However, it's during one of these exchanges between letters that Vale learns that Vivienne has an obsession with vampires.

He reads the letter and that's when Vale gets an idea to dress up like a vampire, so that way he could finally speak with Vivienne, and then he would finally ask her out on a date in person.

However, Vale is so busy admiring the letters that Vivienne is sending him that he has forgotten all about it, but then it comes back to him on the night that Halloween arrives.

Unfortunately, by then, there's only one vampire costume left in stock at the store, but luckily Vale buys it before anyone else does.

After, buying the costume Vale writes to Vivienne telling her to meet him at the school the next day, and of course, she is going to be there, it's her job after all, and now here he's about to ask out the girl of his dreams on a date.

However, several of the students glance at Vale telling him that he looks ridiculous, but Vale pays, no attention to them for, he knows that he is doing all of this in order to impress his lover.

Suddenly, he runs into Adrien and then he falls down onto the floor, but then Adrien helps Vale off the floor apologizing for running into him.

"It's quite alright young man, do you see the school nurse?" Vale asks, looking at Adrien as he dusts himself off.

"Yeah, she's just down the hall, but what's, with the costume?" Adrien asks, looking at Vale noticing the vampire costume that he has on.

"I'm Count Dracula, and this is just to impress the nurse, have you ever thought that someone is so beautiful that you would do just about anything for them?" Vale asks sighing as he looks at Adrien.

Adrien suddenly seems to blush as he says, "I might know exactly how you feel, and I wish you the best of luck," Adrien says, smiling at Vale.

"Thank you, young man, now you say that she is just down the hall correct?" Vale asks looking at Adrien.

Adrien just nods, and with that, Vale takes off running down the hall looking for the school nurse.

At last, he has found her, and that's when Vale gets out a rose from his mailbag getting ready to speak with her.

However, that's when Vale notices that Vivienne aka the school nurse is already speaking with another man.

Vivienne has a white skin just like Vale, she has black hair and blue eyes, and finally, she's wearing a nurse's outfit.

The man that she is talking with has a pale skin tone, along with brown hair and brown eyes, he's wearing a jogging outfit, and finally, he looks even more handsome than Vale does.

Who is that? Vale thought angrily as he clenches the rose that he has in his hand, watching Vivienne and the man that she was talking to silently.

"Oh Victor, you're the greatest I love you!" Vivienne says, smiling at the man that she is talking to.

"I love you too Vivienne," Victor says, smiling at Vivienne.

That's when Vale's heart sinks, and then that's when he realizes that Vivienne loves someone else and not him.

Vale then walks off looking upset and heartbroken as he walks away.

However, as soon as Vale walks away Vivienne mentions that she and, Victor, are brother and sister.

However, Vale is too far away to hear her say this.

So, unfortunately, he doesn't hear her say this, and so he continues to walk away looking upset and heartbroken while doing so.

Marinette is nearby, and she sees this, and then she runs after Vale knowing that Hawk Moth could turn him into a supervillain any minute now.

However, neither Marinette nor Vale seem to notice that a dark butterfly is following them.

Vale sits outside the school building, sighing as he looks at the red rose that he has in his hand.

Suddenly, a dark butterfly is seen landing on to the red rose that Vale has in his hand.

However, at the same time, Marinette runs onto the scene.

Unfortunately, she doesn't see where the Akuma lands, though, and then she realizes that she's too late sighing in frustration while doing so.

Why does this always happen? Marinette thought, sighing while doing so.

Suddenly, a purple transparent outline of a butterfly mask appears in front of Vale's face.

"Hello There," says a deep male voice coming from inside Vale's head.

"Who's there?" Vale asks as he looks around only to see that no one is there.

"My name is Hawk Moth, and I can help you with getting revenge on the man who took your woman away from you," Hawk Moth replies as he begins to explain all of this to Vale speaking to him inside his head.

"How can you do that?" Vale asks as he listens to Hawk Moth's words.

"I can bring you superpowers that will allow you to be with your lover forever, all I ask is for something in return," Hawk Moth replies explaining this to Vale.

"Alright, what do you want?" Vale asks as he continues to listen to Hawk Moth's words.

"I want you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, and before, I forget, from now on your name, is Count Heartless, now do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asks Vale as he continues to speak with him inside his head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Vale replies, smirking evilly while doing so.

Vale becomes a supervillain, and, then his transformation into a supervillain begins.

Vale's skin turns pale, his black hair becomes shorter, his eyes turn red, and fangs appear in his teeth.

A tuxedo with a broken heart on it appears, on him along with black jeans, black boots, and a red cape, and finally, the red rose that the dark butterfly touches are now on his tuxedo completing his transformation into Count Heartless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vivienne is catching up with her brother, Victor as she walks down the hall to the nurse's office with him.

Suddenly, that's when Count Heartless appears right in front of them.

Vivienne, of course, wants to talk with the vampire that she sees, she has an obsession with vampires, after, all.

However, Victor, on the other hand, looks upset to see that Count Heartless is standing there before them.

"Who are you, you handsome creature of the night?" Vivienne asks as she glances at Count Heartless.

"I'm, Count Heartless, and I want you, my dear," Count Heartless replies as he looks at Vivienne.

"You're not taking my sister you, monster!" Victor shouts getting ready to protect Vivienne from Count Heartless.

"You will not get in the way of Count Heartless or stop him from taking his bride, now move out of the way mortal!" Count Heartless shouts getting ready to attack Victor.

However, that's when Ladybug and Chat Noir appear getting ready to stop Count Heartless from causing any more mayhem.

"Hey, why can't you come over here and bite someone Fangs?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he challenges Count Heartless to fight him.

Count Heartless growls as he looks at Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth tells Count Heartless to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses in his head.

However, unfortunately for Hawk Moth, Count Heartless has other ideas.

Count Heartless then suddenly bites Victor on the neck, and then Victor screams in pain, and then he falls passing out to the ground.

"Victor no," Vivienne shouts as she watches Victor fall to the ground.

However, a few minutes later, Victor gets up from the ground, and he appears to be alright.

However, Victor appears to have pale skin and red eyes, and that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir realize that Victor is now a vampire.

Victor kneels down on his knees looking up at Count Heartless as he says, "What is your command master?" Victor asks as he looks up at Count Heartless.

"Attack them," Count Heartless says commanding Victor to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Victor nods and then he charges as Ladybug and Cat Noir, but luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the attack.

However, while Ladybug and Cat Noir are busy dealing with Victor, Count Heartless manages to run off taking Vivienne with him as he runs away with her.

"We need to follow him so that way, we can figure out where the Akuma is," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Um, alright, my lady, but first we need to figure out how to distract garlic breath here," Cat Noir says pointing at Victor.

"Actually, that gives me an idea, see if there's any garlic in the cafeteria Cat Noir," Ladybug says turning to face Cat Noir.

"I'm on it, my lady," Cat Noir says, taking off as he runs off to the cafeteria to get some garlic.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Cat Noir is getting some garlic, Ladybug is doing the best she could to avoid and dodge Victor's attacks.

Suddenly, Cat Noir returns with some garlic, and then Ladybug uses the garlic to weaken Victor causing Victor to pass out onto the ground.

"Nice work, bugaboo, now let's go catch ourselves a bat," Cat Noir says, taking off as he starts to lead the way.

Ladybug shrugs, and with that, she follows Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the school building Count Heartless has Vivienne all to himself.

"Vale, please don't do this, it's a misunderstanding," Vivienne begins as she looks at Count Heartless.

"Silence, my dear, you are mine now, and my name, is Count Heartless now," Count Heartless says, smiling at Vivienne.

Suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop him.

"It's over, Count Heartless, step away from the girl!" Ladybug shouts at Count Heartless.

However, Count Heartless didn't listen to her because right now Hawk Moth, is telling him that they're trying to take his love away from him.

"I won't let you take my bride away from me!" Count Heartless shouts sending vampire bats at Ladybug and Cat Noir with the wave of his hand.

Cat Noir starts swinging at the vampire bats with his staff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Count Heartless starts to make a, run for it carrying Vivienne with him in his arms.

"He's getting away, my lady," Cat Noir says to Ladybug after finishing off the last of the vampire bats.

"Not for long, he's not, lucky, charm," Ladybug shouts throwing her yo-yo into the air, and then the yo-yo spins around in the air until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots on it.

Ladybug ends up getting a stake for her lucky charm.

"Unless you are planning on killing him, I think that using a stake is a bad idea, my lady," Cat Noir says eyeing the stake that Ladybug has in her hand.

However, Ladybug looks at the stake getting an idea as she says, "I got an idea, but I'm going to need your help in order to pull it off Cat Noir," Ladybug says turning to Cat Noir.

"Consider it done, my lady," Cat Noir says smiling at Ladybug.

So, together Ladybug and Cat Noir put their plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, Count Heartless is using his powers to place Vivienne under a trance, and he is hiding somewhere in a classroom that's empty and all of the lights are off inside the empty classroom as he's doing this.

However, someone turns on the lights in the empty classroom that he's in.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Count Heartless.

"Stay here," Count Heartless says turning to Vivienne.

"Yes, dear," Vivienne says in a monotone voice.

"Catch me if you can count!" Cat Noir shouts, taking off as Count Heartless chases after him.

"Ladybug now," Cat Noir shouts signaling Ladybug to set off the trip.

Suddenly, Ladybug appears throwing the stake to Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir swings it with his staff sending it onto a rope that's attached to a net that's hanging above right where Count Heartless is standing.

The rope is cut by the stake, causing the net to open and several tons of garlic falls onto Count Heartless weakening him.

"No, this can't be you can't defeat me!" Count Heartless shouts falling to the ground weak from all of the garlic.

"Except, that we just did," Ladybug says, taking the rose that Count Heartless is wearing, on his tuxedo.

Ladybug breaks the plant releasing the Akuma inside it, and she purifies it by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts throwing the stake that she has into the air, and an explosion of pink energy made up of small ladybugs fly around the school fixing any damage that Count Heartless causes.

Vale turns back to normal looking around as he says, "Vivienne, will you go on a date with me?" Vale asks as he looks up at Vivienne.

"Oh, Vale, of course, I will," Vivienne says, smiling.

"Aw, young love, I'll see you later, bugaboo," Cat Noir says starting to take off.

"You know Cat Noir, I've been wondering, where do you think all of those white butterflies go after I free them?" Ladybug asks turning to Cat Noir.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," Cat Noir says shrugging it off.

However, meanwhile in another part of Paris, France the same white butterfly is flying around when suddenly a net catches the butterfly.

The audience at home than watches in surprise as a figure is placing the white butterfly in a jar.

A small glimpse of the several other white butterflies that are also in jars as the figure places the small butterfly along with the rest of them.

"I'm one step closer to figuring out what these are, and once I figure out what these are and what they do, I will be one step closer to figuring out how I can use them to benefit humanity," says a male voice coming from the figure.

"However, I must find a way to catch a black one first," the figure shouts getting a butterfly net, from the closet.

The camera zooms out from the figure and the screen fades to black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 3-**_

Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Fanasode 4: Mad Tomato

_**-Fanasode 4: Mad Tomato-**_

It's the weekend in Paris, France, and two girls, whose names are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire decide to visit one of their friends from school, and their friend is a boy, and his name is Matthew Bell.

However, as they are walking towards Mathew's house, Marinette and Alya start talking to each other along the way, and they are remembering how nice of a friend Mathew is to them.

Mathew is warm and friendly, and he's also sweet, kind, and outgoing, plus he can also be quite silly at times.

However, Mathew can also be cruel, manipulative, sometimes.

Mathew has a sister, and her name is Mackenzie, and he and Mackenzie are both YouTube famous for their cooking.

However, knowing that Mackenzie can also be just as cruel and manipulative as Mathew can be.

Marinette and Alya both know that they need to be on their best behavior when they finally manage to reach Mathew's house or otherwise Mathew is going to be upset with them.

Finally, after a long time of walking, Alya and Marinette finally manage to reach Mathew's house.

The outside of the house looks nice and cozy.

It has wood and bricks, and the roof of the house has plaster on it.

Tall, wide windows on the house allow enough light to enter the home and they add a nice touch to the house in a very asymmetric way.

The roof of the house is low and horizontal and it has stone slabs.

One large chimney sits at the side of the house.

The house itself has a garden, with a grass field and flower patches at the edges of the garden, and there are also lot's of tomatoes in the garden as well.

Finally, the door of the house is made of brass, and it's a fabulous looking house for their friend Mathew to live in.

Marinette and Alya are just about to knock on the door of the house when suddenly, Adrien and his best Nino walks up to them.

Marinette waves shyly to Adrien and Adrien just waves back at her.

However, and unfortunately, for them, Chloé who's Marinette's rival is following Adrien and Nino to the house.

"Chloé what you doing here?" Marinette asks looking at Chloé.

"Adrien here tells me that you're going to eat at Mathew's place for dinner, and he also tells me that his cooking is the best in all of Paris," Chloe begins explaining this to Marinette.

"However, that's impossible, and only my father's cooking is the best in all of Paris," Chloé replies glancing at Marinette.

"That's not true," Nino begins fussing at Chloé.

However, Chloé interrupts Nino glaring at him as she says, "Whatever, can Marinette just knock on the door already," Chloé asks as she glares at Nino.

Marinette looks upset, but then she sighs, and then she finally knocks on the door.

The door opens and their friend Mathew stands there beside the doorway with his twin sister Mackenzie standing next to him.

Mathew has a peach skin tone, along with short brown hair that reaches to his neck, blue eyes, he wears a white t-shirt, black jeans and finally, he's wearing black running shoes.

His sister Mackenzie also has a peach skin tone, along with short brown hair that she's wearing in a ponytail, along with blue eyes, she's wearing a blue chiffon tank top, along with blue jeans and finally, she's wearing white running shoes.

"Welcome, friends, you're just in time for dinner, please come in," Mathew says welcoming Marinette and the others into his house.

Marinette and the others follow Mathew into the house.

The interior of the house has a large living room with a wide screen TV in it.

It also has a large kitchen area that's the size of a football field, six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and finally, it has a large dining room area, which is where Mathew and Mackenzie are leading Marinette and the others too.

"Please sit down everyone, and dinner will be ready as soon as possible," Mathew says telling Marinette and the others to sit down at the table while he fixes dinner for them.

Marinette and the others sit down at the table waiting for Mathew to make a homemade meal for them.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime of waiting, Mackenzie and Mathew return with dishes of homemade lasagna for each of them.

"Dig in everyone!" Mathew shouts after he hands everyone their dishes.

"Hum, this is fantastic Mathew!" Marinette says, smiling as she eats the lasagna.

"Yeah, Mathew, this is your best dish yet," Adrien, Nino, and Alya says agreeing with Marinette.

However, the one person that didn't seem to enjoy the dish is Chloé.

"This is terrible; this is way worse, then what my father makes!" Chloé shouts as she throws the lasagna onto the floor.

"How dare you?" Mathew shouts as he gets his spatula from off of the kitchen table, and then an argument between him and Chloé begins.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime of arguing, Chloé storms out of the house looking mad.

However, that's when she notices Mathew's tomato garden, and an idea starts to form inside her head.

"Sabrina, move over here as soon as you can," Chloé says, calling her best friend Sabrina as a smirk appears on her face.

Meanwhile, Mathew is busy watching the dishes in the kitchen.

Plus, Marinette and the others are helping him to clean up the kitchen.

However, that's when Mathew hears what sounds like barking coming from his garden.

* * *

"My tomatoes," Mathew shouts, grabbing his spatula, and then he runs out towards his garden.

However, by the time that he gets there he sees that Chloe's pet dog, Chine, has already put his tomato garden in ruins.

"Who did this?" Mathew shouts angry as he looks at Sabrina who is standing right next to Chloé.

"It's Chloe's idea!" Sabrina shouts pointing at Chloé.

"Chloé Bourgeois, mark my words, I will get you for this!" Mathew shouts storming off, and then Mackenzie runs after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a large dark room, a large window with a butterfly design on it suddenly opens up.

Suddenly, white butterflies are seen fluttering off the ground as they fly around the room.

Suddenly, among the flying white butterflies, Hawk Moth himself is standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah, a chef, who has his tomato garden put in ruins by that rich girl, now that sounds like the perfect prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly.

Hawk Moth extends his hand out and a white butterfly lands on to it.

He covers it with his other hand charging it up with dark energy, and he pulls his hand back to reveal that the white butterfly is now a black butterfly with purple markings on it.

* * *

"Fly away, my evil Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as the dark butterfly leaves by flying out the window, and it starts to make its way to where Mathew is.

Meanwhile, Mathew is sitting down looking upset as he looks at his tomato garden.

"Mathew, are you alright?" his twin sister Mackenzie asks running over to him.

"No, I'm not alright, it took me months to grow this garden and now it's in ruins thanks to Chloé!" Mathew replies shouting this at his twin sister Mackenzie, and he doesn't realize that he still has his spatula in his hand.

"Mathew, please calm down, there's no need to get, upset over this, it's just a garden," Mackenzie begins as she tries to calm her brother down.

* * *

Mathew looks angry at Mackenzie.

Suddenly, that's when the Akuma lands on to his spatula, and Mathew suddenly goes silent on Mackenzie.

"Um, Mathew, are you alright?" Mackenzie asks looking at her brother.

However, Mathew does not reply.

Suddenly, at that moment the area around his eyes darken, and a red butterfly fly mark appears on his face.

* * *

However, also at that moment, a light purple butterfly mask suddenly appears around Mathew's eyes.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth begins to speak to him in his mind.

"Mad Tomato, I'm, Hawk Moth," Hawk Moth begins introducing, himself.

"What's happening?" Mathew as he hears a mysterious voice, inside his head.

"I'm here for a proposal that you can't refuse, now listen carefully," Hawk Moth replies in response to his question.

* * *

"Mathew, please answer me," Mackenzie says, looking at her twin brother.

However, Mathew couldn't hear her.

"I can bring you powers that way, you can get revenge on the girl who put your tomato garden in ruins," Hawk Moth continues as he explains this to Mathew.

"Bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, do you understand?" Hawk Moth asks explaining this to Mathew.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, I understand, I will bring the miraculouses and Chloé will pay for her carelessness!" Mathew shouts getting up as he holds his spatula in his hand.

"Mathew, who are you talking to?" Mackenzie asks still trying to get her brother to talk to her.

* * *

However, Mathew once again doesn't answer her, and Mackenzie watches in horror, as her brother turns into Mad Tomato.

His skin is now pale, his eyes are red, his brown hair is now fiery flaming red hair, he now wears chef clothing, along with cooking shoes, and an apron with a tomato on it appears around his neck.

He also wears black, fingerless gloves that have tomatoes on them, along with a chef hat, on top of his head.

Finally, his spatula becomes a wand with a tomato on it at the end.

"Mathew, what's happening?" Mackenzie asks as she backs away from her brother.

* * *

Mathew seems to laugh evilly as he says, "Mathew isn't here right now I'm, Mad Tomato!" Mathew replies laughing evilly.

"Now you, my dear sister, are going to be the first of one of my several special guests to try out my greatest dish of homemade lasagna ever!" Mad Tomato shouts laughing evilly.

Mad Tomato lifts up his tomato wand, as he says, "Rise, my tomato minions, rise, and serve your master!" Mad Tomato shouts, using his tomato wand, in order to summon some tomato minions to serve him.

Suddenly, Mackenzie watches as several tomatoes roll out from the tomato garden, and all of the tomatoes seem to morph together forming what looks to be several monsters made completely out of tomatoes.

The tomato monsters seem to roar and moan as they wait for a command from their master.

* * *

Mad Tomato tells his tomato minions to look for Chloé, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The tomato minions nod and with that, they take off carrying Mackenzie, while the rest of them look for Chloé, Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Meanwhile, Marinette and the others are still in the house, cleaning up the kitchen.

However, that's when Marinette notices that Mathew has been gone for a long time.

Marinette turns to the others, and she suggests that they should go looking for him.

* * *

The others nod, agreeing with her.

However, just as they're about to head outside to search for Mathew, that's when they hear Chloé and Sabrina screaming.

Marinette and the others quickly rush outside.

Suddenly, tomato minions appear out of nowhere Marinette and Adrien, manage to get away.

Unfortunately, though Alya and Nino didn't manage to get away.

* * *

"I need to transform, Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts activating her transformation into Ladybug.

Marinette's skin tone stays the same, but her eyes turn a bright blue color, and her hair stays the same color.

Suddenly, a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots with a black collar on it appears on, her, along with a red ladybug mask and earrings.

Finally, her signature yo-yo appears in her hand completing her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien is hiding behind a bush as he activates his transformation into Cat Noir.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts activating his transformation into Cat Noir.

Adrien's skin tone stays the same, and his eyes become cat-like with a green eye color to them, his hairstyle and hair color stay pretty much the same way.

Suddenly, a black skin-tight catsuit appears on him, along with a gold bell, and a black belt hangs out from the back of the suit like a tail.

Finally, black gloves and shoes, along with a black ring and a staff, appears in his hand and cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen of the house, Mad Tomato is getting ready to turn Chloé into his main ingredient for a lasagna that he's making.

Mad Tomato has Sabrina, Alya, Nino, and Mackenzie in a cage that's he makes from tomatoes.

"Mathew, please don't," Mackenzie begs, trying to convince her brother to come to his senses to no avail.

"I'm, not Mathew, I'm, Mad Tomato, now if you excuse me it's time to add the ingredient to my lasagna," Mad Tomato says turning to Chloé.

Chloé is in a pile of tomatoes that Mad Tomato has put her in.

* * *

However, just as Mad Tomato is about to try to turn Chloé into lasagna that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop him.

"Hey heat head, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen!" Cat Noir shouts chuckling at Mad Tomato.

Mad Tomato growls as he looks at Cat Noir.

"Eat pasta kitty cat!" Mad Tomato shouts sending flying tomatoes at Cat Noir by using his wand that's in his hand to control them.

However, Cat Noir manages to block the attack by twirling his staff to deflect every single one of the flying tomatoes that Mad Tomato is throwing at him.

* * *

However, Mad Tomato growls in frustration at Cat Noir.

However, that's when Ladybug notices the wand that Mad Tomato has in his hand.

That's where the Akuma is, Ladybug thought.

"Tomato minion's deal with them," Mad Tomato shouts summoning tomato minions to deal with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts summoning her lucky charm, and she ends up getting some, kind of plant for her lucky charm.

* * *

Suddenly, Ladybug gets an idea as she glances at the plant.

"Hey Mad Tomato, aren't you forgetting something?" Ladybug asks, waving the plant at him.

"Basil, bring me that!" Mad Tomato shouts at Ladybug.

"Catch," Ladybug shouts throwing the plant and Mad Tomato goes after it, and while he does Cat Noir tackles Mad Tomato taking the wand, away from him.

"Cataclysm," Cat Noir shouts using his cataclysm to break the wand, releasing the Akuma inside it.

* * *

"No more, evil doing for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize," Ladybug shouts using her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

After purifying the Akuma Ladybug releases it and Ladybug uses one of her special powers to turn everything back to, normal.

After everything is back to normal Marinette and the others finally get Chloé to apologize to Mathew, and they help Mathew fix up his tomato garden.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair about to swear revenge when suddenly he senses that the white butterfly still has a little bit of dark energy on it.

Somehow Ladybug wasn't able to purify it completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure has the white butterfly, and he sees that a small part of one its wings is dark.

The mysterious figure touches the wing, and the figure twitches, as he feels all of the dark energy go into him.

"AHH!" the mysterious figure shouts as he feels the dark energy go into him.

"Yes, soon I will be able to influence this new pawn of mine, just you wait, Ladybug and Cat Noir, your doom will come!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as the room darkens around him.

Mad Tomato aka Mathew Bell and Mackenzie Bell belong, to Liz The Sweet Writer, and she gave me permission to use her ocs as long as I gave her credit!

 _ **-End of Fanasode#4-**_


	5. Fanasode 5: The Dark Knight

_**-Fanasode 5: The Dark Knight-**_

The Renaissance Festival has come into town, and Marinette along with her best friend Alya decide to check out the Renaissance Festival together.

Many of the people there have on knight costumes for the Renaissance Festival.

While others are queens and kings, and of course, many other people are there as wizards or elves.

There are stages performance areas set up for shows in the Renaissance Festival.

Such as plays in Shakespearean or commedia dell'arte tradition, as well as anachronistic audience participation comedy routines.

Other performances include dancers, magicians, musicians, jugglers, and singers.

Between the stages the streets of Paris, France there are stores and stalls where independent vendors sell medieval and Renaissance themed handcrafts, clothing, books, and artworks.

There are food and beverage vendors, and there are games and ride areas.

However, these games include basic skills, events such as archery or ax-throwing as well as Drench-a-Wench and Soak-a-Bloke, which allows a player with a good aim to hit a target, and, gets a fair employee wet.

However, of course, among all these things there stands a large arena where the jousting tournament is about to begin.

Now, usually, when people attend the Renaissance Festival they have to dress up for the occasion in order to keep up the medieval illusion that the Renaissance Festival is trying to pull off.

However, of course, Marinette and Alya refuse to change at first.

However, they eventually agree to change their clothes.

Marinette now wears a princess, gown, while Alya is now wearing a rich duchess outfit.

The dress Marinette wears is red, the relatively simple red dress flows from top to bottom and it has a crow, neckline.

The ornate, fabric of her dress covers her stomach.

Below the rope belt, the dress opens up and reveals the dress below.

The front of the top dress easily reaches the ground in the front, the back continues to flow a good length behind her, and ends in a broad tip.

Her sleeves are incredibly long and narrow; their flow is just below the elbow where they change color.

Plus, where they divide by graceful bands, these are the same fabric and color.

Finally, Marinette wears simple fancy looking red shoes that rest under the beautiful looking dress that she is wearing.

The duchess outfit that Alya wears is blue; it has cotton velveteen, in various, contrasting strings, boning in the front provides support and a flat surface over which to lace the gown, the front is open down the front of the skirt.

The dress also includes a blouse, and finally, she wears shoes that are made of fabric underneath it.

After they change into their medieval clothing Alya hears that the jousting tournament is about to begin by a civilian who walks right past them.

"A jousting tournament sounds like fun, let's go check it out, Princess Marinette," Alya suggests chuckling while doing so.

"After you, Duchess Alya," Marinette replies chuckling while doing so.

So, Marinette and Alya walk over to the large arena where the jousting tournament is about to begin.

However, when they arrive, they see that Adrien along with his best friend Nino is sitting among the crowd of civilians who are, anxiously waiting for the jousting tournament to begin.

Adrien has on a handsome prince outfit, while Nino has on a royal jester outfit.

Suddenly, Marinette sees that are, two remaining empty seats beside Adrien and Nino.

However, wanting to make no time to waste Marinette quickly pulls Alya into the arena with her, and together they quickly, take up the two remaining empty seats that are beside Adrien and Nino.

However, she is clumsy along the way while doing so of course.

"Hey Adrien, funny running into you here," Marinette says nervously while glancing at Adrien.

Oh boy, Alya thinks, while rolling her eyes at Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the arena, two knights are putting on their suits of armor and they're getting ready for the jousting tournament to begin.

One of these knights is Arthur Besson, and this is his first time participating in the jousting tournament.

* * *

So, he is nervous to be competing against the returning champion, who is Damien Prier.

Damien is at the young age of fifteen, he has a pale, gentle skin tone, along with shaggy brown hair, and green eyes.

He has freckles on his face, and usually, he wears a blue shirt that says jousting tournament champion on it, along with black jeans and finally, he wears black boots.

However, today he is a knight in shining armor getting ready for today's tournament to fight against his competitor Arthur Besson.

Now, Damien wins the jousting tournament every year.

* * *

So, he figures that it will be simple to defeat this rookie, especially when he gets ready to use his signature move on him.

"Alright you two, it's time for the jousting tournament to begin so mount upon your horse's men and get ready for battle," a man suddenly says coming in to check up on the two young men.

The two young men nod, and with that, Damien gets on a horse that's white, while Arthur gets on a horse that's brown.

The two young men get lances with blunt tips along with shields.

"Hey, may the best man win," Arthur says putting on his helmet as he says this to Damien.

* * *

"Same to you rookie," Damien says, smiling as he also put on his helmet.

The town young men ride on top of their horses and they ride them into the arena as the man announces that the tournament is about to begin.

Meanwhile, Marinette and her friends are watching among the crowd as the man is announcing who is competing in the tournament today.

"In this corner, we have newcomer Sir Arthur, and his horse Aerosmith!" the man says announcing Andrew's name to the crowd.

Andrew waves shyly to the crowd riding on top of his horse, and the audience chant with both cheer and excitement when the announcer announces his name to the crowd.

* * *

"However, in this corner, we have the returning champion Sir Damien, and his horse Diego!" man shouts announcing Damien's name to the crowd.

Damien removes his helmet expecting to hear cheers from the crowd.

However, much to his surprise they don't seem to cheer when the announcer announces his name to the crowd.

However, he just assumes that they're admiring him.

So, he puts his helmet back on.

* * *

Arthur and Damien get into their positions ready to begin as they wait for the announcer to explain the rules of the joust to the crowd.

"The rules of the joust are simple, whoever falls off their horse first loses the tournament, and whoever is left standing on their horse wins the tournament," the announcer says explaining this to the crowd.

"Alright competitors, on your mark, get set, joust!" the announcer says signaling Arthur and Damien to joust.

Suddenly, Damien and Arthur quickly dash towards each other riding on top of their horses as they get ready to joust.

Suddenly, Damien gets ready to use his signature move on Arthur, but he turns his attention to the of the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

In fact, he focuses so much on the cheers of the crowd that he falls off his horse.

"Sir Arthur is the winner of the joust!" the announcer shouts announcing that Sir Arthur is the winner of the tournament.

"What I demand a rematch!" Damien shouts angry at the announcer.

"Sorry, better luck next time champ," the announcer says looking at Damien.

Angry Damien gets on his horse and he rides away on his horse still carrying the lance and the shield with him as he rides away on his steed.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere, far away from the Renaissance Festival, there stands a huge tower.

It has a large window with a butterfly design on it.

However, somewhere up inside the huge tower, a man stands, smirking as the large window opens up inside his lair, and suddenly all around him, the air seems to shimmer as butterflies fly up from the floor at his feet.

The man is none other than Hawk Moth smirking as he gets ready to influence another victim to do his bidding.

"I sense, a lot of anger from this poor soul; it is, time that I release my Akuma," Hawk Moth says smirking evilly.

* * *

Hawk Moth holds out his hand out, and one of the pure white butterflies flying around in the room lands on it.

He places his other hand over it, and dark energy begins to radiate around his fingers and palms while doing so.

He pulls his hand back to reveal that the butterfly is now black with glowing indigo markings on it.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and akumatize him!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly, and the dark butterfly leaves the room starting to fly towards its next victim while doing so.

Meanwhile, Damien is still riding away on his horse looking angry and upset.

* * *

Suddenly, that's when Damien notices that a dark butterfly is coming right towards him.

An Akuma, what do I do? Damien thinks as he quickly makes his horse, stop.

Panicking Damien quickly lifts up the shield that he has in hand, trying to protect himself from the Akuma; but unfortunately, the Akuma touches the shield absorbing itself, into it.

Damien groans as he feels his face turn red, and the shield that he is holding seems to turn a dark purple color as a result of the Akuma absorbing itself into it.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth's signature mask appears in front of Damien's face.

* * *

However, Damien continues to groan as he hears Hawk Moth, speak to him inside his head.

"Hello there," The dark and evil familiar sounding voice belonging to Hawk Moth says to Damien in his head.

"My name is Hawk Moth, and from now on you will be the Dark Knight, and you can now seek vengeance on people, only if you can do stuff for me though," Hawk Moth continues explaining this to Damien.

"What do you want me to do?" Damien asks starting to fall under Hawk Moth's influence.

"I want you to retrieve the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I want you to bring them to me, what do you say, Dark Knight, are you in?" Hawk Moth replies explaining this to Damien.

* * *

Damien suddenly looks up, and a dark and evil smirk spreads across his lips as he says, "Yes, Hawk Moth, I am in, and the Dark Knight will rise!" Damien replies saying this in a dark and evil voice while doing so.

There is a cold and tingling feeling that Damien feels as black and indigo magic crawls up and over the shield that he's holding in his hand, and the rest of the magic continues to spread further until it covers Damien completely.

However, the dark and oozing magic is also starting to cover up his horse Diego, and Diego starts crying out in fear only he also transforms as well.

Once the magic dissipates, the rider along with his horse looks completely different.

* * *

Damien's skin tone is now gray, his eyes are glowing red, and his brown hair is now as black as night.

The suit of armor he is wearing is now black and it has a helmet with half of a face guard having the eyes of a demon.

Small, spikes are all over the suit of armor that he's wearing.

The shoulders on the suit of armor are, oval, quite narrow and small in size, and they have spikes on them.

The upper arms have plates of silver, half covering his arms which sit perfectly under the shoulder plates.

* * *

The lower arms have elbow plates which have a row of long, spikes on the outer sides.

The breastplate has many layers of metal sheets.

It covers almost everything from the neck down.

The upper legs have metal plates.

The lower legs have metal plates.

* * *

Finally, he is holding the lance in his right hand, which is now a real sword, and in his other hand, he holds a shield completing his transformation into the Dark Knight.

His horse's fur is now as black as night, it has glowing red eyes, along with a medieval-looking attire all over its body, and finally, it's mane and tail are also as black as night, Diego is now an evil looking dark horse.

"Onward, my noble steed, the Dark Knight will rise!" the Dark Knight shouts laughing evilly as he commands his steed to charge into battle in order to find his enemies.

Diego neighs as if responding to the Dark Knight's command.

So, with that, Diego runs back into the arena, and the Dark Knight gets ready to confront his enemies smirking evilly while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and the others are congratulating Arthur on his win.

Suddenly, that's when the Dark Knight storms into the arena on his horse Diego.

"Arthur Besson, you must pay!" the Dark Knight shouts angry charging at Arthur while riding on his horse Diego.

Arthur is in shock, but suddenly that's when the Dark Knight snatches him onto his horse.

"Someone help!" Arthur shouts screaming for help as the Dark Knight rides away with him on his horse Diego.

* * *

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts hiding as she changes into Ladybug.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts hiding as he turns into Cat Noir.

After, changing into her superhero form Ladybug goes to meet up with Cat Noir.

"Hey bugaboo, did you miss me?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Ladybug.

"Now is not the time to play games Chat, we need to track down the Akuma," Ladybug reminds him of what their job is.

* * *

"Right, I think that I that the Akuma, is going towards that castle over there, my lady," Cat Noir says pointing towards a medieval-looking castle that's set up on a hill.

"Good thinking, Cat Noir, let's go check it out," Ladybug says starting to take off towards the medieval-looking castle.

However, Cat Noir suddenly stops her as he says, "Let's take a horse, my lady, we'll get there much faster," Cat Noir says suggesting this to Ladybug.

Ladybug sighs, but she nods, agreeing with him.

So, with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir mount upon Arthur's horse Aerosmith, and they take off towards the medieval-looking castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the medieval-looking castle, the Dark Knights paces around Sir Arthur who's sitting on the ground, while the Dark Knight is still sitting upon his horse, Diego.

"Please, sir, let me go, what do you want from me?" Arthur asks fearfully as he glances up at the Dark Knight while doing so.

"You know exactly what I want Sir Arthur, you took the victory away from me, and now I want a rematch!" the Dark Knight shouts angry at Sir Arthur.

Arthur gasps in shock as he says, "Damien is that you?" Arthur asks the Dark Knight in shock after he realize who he is.

"Damien is gone, I am the Dark Knight, and I want a rematch now!" the Dark Knight replies angrily as he glances at Arthur.

* * *

"I'm sorry mister Dark Knight Sir, but without my lance, shield, and my horse, I'm afraid that I can't do a rematch with you," Arthur says nervously as he explains this to the Dark Knight.

The Dark Knight growls as he glances at Sir Arthur.

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir charge right into the castle riding Aerosmith while doing so.

"Stop right there evil Akuma!" Ladybug shouts at the Dark Knight.

"Use your powers and get their miraculouses!" Hawk Moth suddenly shouts inside the Dark Knight's head.

* * *

However, the Dark Knight has other ideas.

Suddenly, that's when the Dark Knight summons a huge dragon to deal with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"My lady now might be a good time to use that lucky charm of yours," Cat Noir says glancing at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, and with that, Ladybug uses her powers to summon her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a lance and shield for her lucky charm.

"Hey Dark Knight, Cat Noir and I challenge you to a duel!" Ladybug shouts as she gets an idea in her head.

* * *

"Very well, I accept, but if I win you have to give me your miraculouses!" The Dark Knight says accepting Ladybug's challenge.

"Alright, but if we win, you have to give us your shield, but first make your giant lizard friend disappear," Ladybug says pointing at the dragon.

The dark knight growls, but he nods, and with that, he makes the dragon disappear.

"Enough talk, let the joust begin!" the Dark Knight shouts charging towards Ladybug and Cat Noir on his horse.

"Wait for my signal Cat Noir," Ladybug says as they start charging towards the Dark Knight on Aerosmith.

* * *

"Now," Ladybug shouts at Cat Noir once they get close enough to the Dark Knight on Aerosmith.

Suddenly, Cat Noir takes the sword from Ladybug, and then he leaps onto Diego knocking the sword out of the Dark Knight's hand by using the lance while doing so.

The horses are about to run into each other, but luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to make stop the two horses in their tracks before a collision could occur.

"No more evil doing for you Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts breaking the Dark Knight's shield, and then she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma within it.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says after capturing the Akuma with her yo-yo.

* * *

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug says after releasing the pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

Ladybug then uses her Miraculous Ladybug power to, normal.

"What's going on?" Damien asks as he looks around.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir say doing their signature fist pump.

Meanwhile back in his lair, Hawk Moth is upset with losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir again as usual.

* * *

"You win this joust Ladybug and Cat Noir, but in the end, it will be me who ends up winning the final joust!" Hawk Moth shouts promising to get revenge as the room that he is in darkens around him.

Meanwhile, back with, Marinette and the others, they enjoy the rest of the day at the Renaissance Festival knowing that all of Paris is safe for now.

 ** _-End of Fanasode 5-_**


	6. Fanasode 6: Miss Law

-Fanasode#6 Miss Law-

The city of Paris, France, it's also known as, the city of light, love, and, beauty.

Paris is also the capital of France, and it's also known as one of the most popular cities in the world.

The citizens of Paris, France are going about their everyday lives.

Meanwhile, some tourists are busy shopping.

Meanwhile, other tourists are busy going on a tour of Paris, France with a tour guide.

* * *

However, some tourists were even busy gazing at the magnificent structure that's known as the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France.

Anyway, it was a pretty sunny day in the city of love, and everyone is going about their everyday lives in the city of Paris, France.

However, meanwhile, somewhere inside a courthouse, a trial is about to begin inside the courthouse.

The person on trial was a man named Mason Pénale, and he was Chloe's cousin.

So, Chloé got a woman named Jade Cosgrove to help defend her cousin's case.

* * *

Jade was twenty-six years old, she has a light peach tanned skin tone, along with short black hair that has green highlights in it, and her eyes are an emerald green.

She wears a green dress shirt, over an emerald green undershirt, a black dress skirt, and finally, she wears black, high heeled shoes.

"Now you better, make sure that this lawyer of yours is good Chloé," Mason says threatening Chloé before his trial was about to begin.

"Don't worry, the lawyer that my father hired says that she hasn't lost a case yet,'' Chloé said reassuring her cousin that everything was going to be fine.

"Good, because if she isn't good then you will be sorry!'' Mason shouts threatening Chloé.

* * *

Chloé gulps, and with that, Mason's trial begins.

The judge who is also known as the magistrate sits down on the wooden desk in front of the courtroom.

However, after he sits down, the judge then begins to read out the criminal charges against Mason in the courtroom.

"Mason,'' the judge began as he reads the charges out loud to the entire courtroom.

''You are charged with trying to kill the man who is prosecuting against you today, how do you plead?" the judge asked as he looks at Mason.

* * *

''Not guilty, your honor,'' Mason replied as he sits down at one of the wooden desks in the courtroom.

However, after he sits down Jade decides to sit down next to him and then the trial begins.

''The prosecution may now present its case,'' the judge says giving the prosecution permission to present its case to the court.

However, after many hours of the prosecution presenting its case, the judge finally allows Jade to present her case to the court.

''Thank you, your honor, I call Chloé Bourgeois to the stand,'' Jade says calling Chloé to the witness stand.

* * *

Chloé walks up to the front of the court, and then she sits down on the witness stand.

''Defending a criminal isn't that treason?'' the lawyer of the prosecution asked teasing Jade.

Jade glares at the other lawyer, but then she turns her attention back to Chloé, and then she begins to present her case to the courtroom.

However, after several hours of her questioning Chloé and presenting evidence to the courtroom.

The judge suddenly interrupted Jade asking if she had any other witnesses.

* * *

''No Chloé is my only witness, your honor,'' Jade replied in response to the judge's question.

''I see, well I'll be back with my final decision,'' the judge said leaving to his chamber.

Finally, after what felt like forever the judge came back with his final decision.

"After, reviewing all of the evidence I have decided that Mason is guilty;'' the judge said delivering his verdict to the courtroom.

"What?" Mason shouts in disbelief.

* * *

"You heard me, and I hereby sentence you to life in prison Mason," the judge says announcing this to the entire courtroom.

"I thought you said that you were good," the lawyer of the prosecution says taunting Jade.

"I am, in fact, this is the first case that I have ever lost, and besides you can't win them all," Jade says pointing this out to the lawyer of the prosecution.

"Yeah, that or maybe you're not as good as you thought you were," the lawyer of the prosecution says laughing at Jade.

Tears suddenly start to form in Jade's eyes, and with that, Jade suddenly runs out of the courthouse crying while doing so.

* * *

However, little did Jade know that a dark butterfly was following her?

Jade then sits down on a bench that was right outside where the courthouse building is, and then Jade begins to cry as she sits right there on the bench.

Suddenly, that's when the dark looking butterfly lands onto Jade's angel-shaped brooch, and then Hawk Moth begins to speak to Jade offering to help her.

Anyway, after talking with Hawk Moth a bit Jade accepts his deal saying that she will get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir for him.

Suddenly, after she had accepted Hawk Moth's deal Jade's transformation into a supervillain began.

* * *

Jade's skin tone is now a navy blue color, her hair is now green and it has been styled into two ponytails, and her green eyes are now a light orange color.

Suddenly, a light blue shirt with a pencil skirt appears on her, and then finally, an oversized war hammer appears in her hand completing her transformation.

However, Jade was no longer herself, she was now a supervillain named Miss Law.

Now to find that lawyer and to make him pay! Miss Law thought, smirking evilly.

So, with that, Miss Law takes off to look for the lawyer of the prosecution so that way she could have her revenge on him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were in the middle of a tour guide of Paris, France and Adrien, was with them.

Now Adrien was with them because Alya had made Marinette ask Adrien if he wanted to go on the tour with them, and Marinette was happy to be spending time with Adrien.

However, their fun is suddenly interrupted by the sounds of people screaming that was coming from the nearby courthouse while they were walking along the tour.

So, then Marinette, Alya, and Adrien had decided to go see where the screams were coming from, and they also wanted to see what was going on.

So, with that, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien followed the screams to the nearby courthouse to see what was going on.

* * *

However, when they got there they saw that Miss Law was causing chaos at the courthouse.

Miss Law was spinning her war-hammer around in the air, and she was making the word guilty appear on everyone's bodies.

Plus, Miss Law was also somehow making everyone say that they were guilty of something even if they had never done anything bad in their lives.

However, that's when Miss Law noticed that the lawyer of the prosecution was running away from the courthouse, and with that, she starts chasing after him.

"Oh, my, gosh another Akuma attack, Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here any minute!'' Alya shouts getting out her phone in excitement.

* * *

Suddenly, while Alya was distracted that's when Marinette and Adrien left to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, neither Marinette nor Adrien seemed to notice that they both left at the exact, same time.

Meanwhile, Miss Law was confronting the lawyer of the prosecution, who had taunted her in court earlier that day.

''Mrs., please leave me alone!'' the layer of prosecution says begging Miss Law to leave him alone.

"Not a chance Lamar Avocet, you taunted me, and now you will pay!" Miss Law shouts at him revealing that the lawyer's name is Lamar Avocet.

* * *

Lamar suddenly gasps as he says, "Jade, is that you?" Lamar asked as he suddenly realized who Miss Law was.

"Jade is gone, I am, Miss Law!'' Miss Law shouts angrily as she says this to Lamar.

"Jade please, I'm so sorry!'' Lamar shouts trying to apologize to Miss Law to no avail.

"It's too late to apologize, and now you will pay!" Miss Law says shouting this at Lamar angrily while doing so.

However, just as Miss Law was about to use her war hammer on Lamar that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop her.

* * *

''Say how about, we show her some real criminal justice, my lady?" Cat Noir asked grinning as he looks at Ladybug.

''That sounds like a plan to me, Cat Noir!'' Ladybug shouts agreeing with Cat Noir.

Miss Law growls as she says, ''As soon I'm done dealing with those two I will have my revenge on you so don't move!'' Miss Law says shouting this at Lamar angrily.

Lamar just nods agreeing with her because right now he was too terrified to move.

So with that, the battle between Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Miss Law begins.

* * *

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug notices the angel-shaped brooch that is pinned to the light blue shirt that Miss Law is wearing.

That must be where the Akuma is, Ladybug thought.

"Lucky charm,'' Ladybug shouts activating her special power, and she ends up getting a tape recorder for her lucky charm.

Ladybug then presses the play button the tape recorder, and it distracts Miss Law long enough to where Cat Noir can use his cataclysm on her war hammer.

''Cataclysm!'' Cat Noir shouts using his special power to destroy the war hammer.

* * *

Cat Noir then snatches the angel-shaped brooch from Miss Law, and then he throws it to Ladybug.

Ladybug catches it, and then she breaks it releasing, capturing, and then purifying the butterfly inside it.

After everything is back to normal, Lamar apologizes to Jade saying that he only teased and taunted her because he likes her; and that he just didn't know how to tell her.

Jade blushes, and then she accepts Lamar's apology saying that she likes him too, and with that Jade and Lamar walk off holding hands together.

Suddenly, that's when Alya runs onto the scene only to realize that she missed all of the action.

* * *

"Aw man, I missed all of the action!'' Alya complained.

However, that's when Alya notices Ladybug and Cat Noir and then she asks them to do an interview with her for her lady blog.

''I would love to, but I have to bug out,'' Ladybug says taking off.

''Same here, I got to, go bye,'' Cat Noir says also taking off leaving Alya all alone and by herself.

''Aw come on!'' Alya shouts annoyed because now she has nothing to put on her lady blog.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth was inside his lair frustrated, but then he sensed something it was anger, but it was weak.

No matter, Hawk Moth thought, smirking evilly while doing so.

Hawk Moth then creates an Akuma as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and stay close to him until the time is right,'' Hawk Moth says smirking evilly as the Akuma flies away from his lair, and then the screen fades too black.

The character Jade Cosgrove AKA Miss Law belongs to Liz The Sweet Writer, once again she gave me permission to use her OC.

-End of Fanasode#6-


	7. Fanasode 7: Skull Crusher

_**-Fanasode#7: Skull Crusher-**_

The scene opens up to the audience revealing that this episode is beginning at a place called La Santé Prison, which is a prison building that is located somewhere in Paris, France.

Now, La Santé Prison is a prison that is operated by the Ministry of Justice located in the east of the Montparnasse district of the 14th arrondissement in Paris, France at 42 Rue de la Santé.

Plus, it is also one of the most infamous prisons in Paris, France, with both VIP and high-security wings.

Along with the Fleury-Mérogis Prison, which is Europe's largest prison and the Fresnes Prison, both located in the southern suburbs, La Santé is one of the three main prisons in the Paris area.

Anyway, right now the employees that are working at the prison are getting ready for a new prisoner to be brought into the prison.

* * *

Suddenly, a police car pulls up, and then a police officer comes out of the car with the prisoner in handcuffs, revealing that the prisoner is none other than Manson Pénale.

The same man who had been put on trial in a previous episode.

Mason looks to be about twenty or eighteen years old, he has a pale skin tone, along with black spiky hair, and he also has crimson colored eyes.

He wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it, along with black leather jeans, and black shoes, and he pretty much just looks like what a typical bad boy would look like.

Mason was also wearing silver earrings, and finally, he has what appears to be a skull-shaped keychain in his pocket, which he considers to be his lucky charm.

* * *

Unfortunately, though for Mason, today was not his lucky day.

Now, yesterday on the day before, hand, he had been found guilty in court, and now today he was being taken over to the local prison to carry out his sentence of life in prison.

Now the first thing that the employees in the prison did when Mason is first brought into the prison is that they recorded several details about him into a document.

Now, first, the employees recorded his first name, surname, and his date of birth into the document.

However, the next thing that the employees did was that they applied his fingerprint to the document, and then they wrote down what his sentence was into the document.

* * *

However, the next thing that the employees did is that they requested Mason to give them any details about if there is anyone that the prison can call just in case an emergency happens.

Suddenly, the next thing that Mason knows is that these physicians who are working in the prison come up to him, and then they gave him a check-up to make sure that he wasn't sick or injured.

Anyway, after being through all of this, Mason is finally changed into a prison uniform, and then he is brought to a prison cell where he is locked up, and then he is left alone from there.

However, while he is in there he meets his cellmate who is named, Paul Champaign.

''Hey buddy, what are, you in for?" Paul asked as he looks at Mason.

* * *

However, Mason wasn't in the mood to talk right now, and then he gets out his skull-shaped keychain from his pocket sighing as he looks at it.

My luck has finally run out, Mason thought, sighing as he looks at the keychain that he had in his hand.

However, then Mason remembers what had happened at the trial, and then he starts to think that it's all Jade's fault that he is in prison right now.

No, it's Jade's fault, not mine, she's the reason that I am in here, and if I had the chance I would get revenge on her! Mason thought as he clenches his fist in anger.

Suddenly, at that moment, a dark butterfly flies into the prison cell landing onto Mason's skull-shaped keychain, and then it absorbs itself into it.

* * *

"Skull Crusher, I am, Hawk Moth, and I am giving you the strength of ten men," Hawk Moth began as he says this inside Mason's head.

"Now, with this power, you will be able to get revenge against the lawyer, who put you in prison," Hawk Moth continued.

"However, in exchange for this power, I want you to get me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir," Hawk Moth continued as he explains this to Mason inside his head.

"Now, do we have a deal, Skull Crusher?" Hawk Moth asked after he had finished explaining all of this to Mason inside his head.

Mason gets up smirking evilly, and then he clutches the skull-shaped keychain that he has in his hand as he says, ''Yes, Hawk Moth, I will crush them all!'' Mason shouts accepting Hawk Moth's offer.

* * *

"Excellent, now stand still while your transformation begins,'' Hawk Moth says as he commands Mason to stand still while his transformation into a supervillain begins.

"Yes, Hawk Moth,'' Mason says obeying his command, and with that, his transformation into a supervillain begins.

Mason's skin tone becomes completely white, his short black spiky hair becomes pointy and trimmed, and his soft crimson eyes have become a dark crimson color.

He now wears a black leather jacket that has skulls on it, along with a red shirt underneath it, along with black leather jeans that have spikes on them, and black spiky boots appear on his feet.

His silver earrings are now skull-shaped, and his skull-shaped key-chain has now become a black spiky helmet that rests on his head, and finally, he now wears gauntlets that have spikes on them on his hands completing his transformation.

* * *

However, his cellmate, Paul Champaign stares at him in fear as he says, ''Hey buddy, are you, alright?" Paul asks Mason who is now known as Skull Crusher in fear as he glances up at him.

"I'm great, in fact, you're my prisoner now!'' Skull Crusher replied smiling evilly as he places Paul on to his shoulder.

"What, no, someone, help,'' Paul shouts crying out for help as Skull Crusher places him onto his shoulder.

"Hang on tight pal!'' Skull Crusher shouts smirking evilly, and with that, Skull Crusher uses his super strength to punch a hole into the wall.

''Jailbreak," Skull Crusher shouts laughing evilly as the wall crumbles, and with that, Skull Crusher takes off carrying Paul on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere across town, inside a bakery that's called Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie.

Marinette and her best friend Alya, along with Adrien and his best friend Nino were in Marinette's bedroom inside the bakery, and they were all watching a movie together.

Anyway, the friends were laughing, and they were all having a great time being together when suddenly the news came on interrupting the movie that they were watching.

However, the news immediately catches Marinette and Adrien's attention as they both noticed that the new supervillain that's known as Skull Crusher is on the news.

"I'm coming for you, Jade Cosgrove!'' Skull Crusher shouts angry as he looks at the cameraman on the news.

* * *

"Someone help!" Paul shouts begging for someone to help him as he glances at the cameraman from Skull Crusher's shoulder on the news.

"I have to use the bathroom,'' Marinette says getting up from the couch.

"Same here, I got, to use it,'' Adrien says getting up from the couch at the same time as Marinette did.

"You both have to use the bathroom, at the same time?" Nino asked as he glances at Marinette and Adrien.

"Yes,'' Marinette and Adrien answered nervously as they both glanced at each other for a moment or two.

* * *

"Just go if you two have to go so badly,'' Alya says urging Marinette and Adrien to leave the room with the wave of her hand.

So, with that, Marinette and Adrien leave the room without questioning it any further as they both leave the room at the exact same time.

"Those two can weird sometimes,'' Nino says as he glances at Alya.

"True, but I like Marinette that way, as a friend you know,'' Alya says smiling as she looks at Nino.

"Same with Adrien," Nino says chuckling as he looks at Alya.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside a fancy restaurant, Jade was on her first official date with Lamar, who is the lawyer that had admitted that he had a crush on her in a previous episode.

''I got you these, my dear,'' Lamar says smiling as he gives, Jade a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, they're very lovely Lamar!'' Jade says smiling as she takes the bouquet of flowers from Lamar.

Jade and Lamar looked like they were about to kiss when suddenly, the moment is interrupted by Skull Crusher who breaks into the fancy restaurant growling as he looks at Jade.

* * *

"Jade Cosgrove, you will pay for sending me to jail!" Skull Crusher shouts growling as he looks at Jade.

"Hi madam, could I get some help over here?" Paul asks as he waves at Jade from Skull Crusher's shoulder.

"Mason?" Jade asks Skull Crusher gasping in shock as she realizes that Skull Crusher was her client from the very first court case that she had lost in a previous episode.

"Mason is gone, I am, Skull Crusher!'' Skull Crusher shouts angry as he looks at Jade.

"I don't understand, what happened to you?" Jade asked confused as she looks at Skull Crusher.

* * *

"You happened to me if you hadn't lost that court case I wouldn't be in jail right now, and now you will pay!'' Skull Crusher shouts angry as he gets ready to attack Jade.

However, Lamar steps in front of Jade as he says, "Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you!'' Lamar shouts getting ready to protect Jade from Skull Crusher.

"Let's get rid of your pesky boyfriend first though," Skull Crusher says growling at Lamar.

So, with that, Skull Crusher uses his super strength to throw Lamar hard against a wall in the restaurant chuckling while doing so.

"Lamar!" Jade shouts looking concerned as she glances at Lamar.

* * *

However, Lamar manages to look up smiling sheepishly as he says, ''I'm alright, my dear," Lamar says smiling sheepishly before he passes out onto the ground.

"Now, to take care, of you,'' Skull Crusher shouts getting ready to attack Jade when suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop him.

"Step away from the lady, Skull Crusher!'' Ladybug shouts commanding Skull Crusher to step away from Jade.

However, Skull Crusher growls at Ladybug.

Suddenly, Skull Crusher picks up Jade and Paul as he says, "Don't come any closer, or I'll crush their spines!'' Skull Crusher shouts threatening to hurt Jade and Paul.

* * *

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, help us please!'' Jade shouts begging Ladybug and Cat Noir to help her, and Paul as she struggles in Skull Crusher's grip to no avail.

"Lucky charm,'' Ladybug shouts throwing her yo-yo into the air as she activates her special power.

However, Ladybug ends up getting a ladybug-shaped keychain for her lucky charm.

A keychain, what I suppose to do with this? Ladybug thought as she glances at the keychain.

However, that's when Ladybug notices Skull Crusher's black spiky helmet.

* * *

That must be where the Akuma is, Ladybug thought, and then that's when an idea starts to form inside her head.

"Hey, Skull Crusher, look what I've got!'' Ladybug shouts waving the keychain at Skull Crusher to distract him.

"Give me that!'' Skull Crusher shouts letting go of Paul and Jade as he rushes over to get the keychain from Ladybug.

However, that's when Ladybug tells Cat Noir to use his cataclysm on Skull Crusher's gauntlets.

"I'm on it, my lady cataclysm!'' Cat Noir shouts agreeing with Ladybug, and with that Chat Noir uses his cataclysm to destroy Skull Crusher's gauntlets.

* * *

"No!" Skull Crusher shouts as Ladybug takes his black spiky helmet away from him.

Ladybug then breaks the black spiky helmet releasing the Akuma from inside it, as she says, "No more, evil doing for you, little butterfly, time to de-evilize!'' Ladybug shouts using her yo-yo to capture and purify the Akuma.

"Gotcha,'' Ladybug shouts after using her yo-yo to capture the dark looking butterfly.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly,'' Ladybug says releasing the now purified butterfly as she opens, up her yo-yo to release it.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts at she throws the ladybug shaped keychain into the air, and then tiny ladybugs fly around turning everything back to, normal.

* * *

"What happened?" Mason asked looking around confused after everything is back to, normal.

"Pound it!'' Ladybug and Cat Noir said doing their signature fist, bump knowing that Paris is once again saved thanks to them.

However, meanwhile, in another part of Paris, a mysterious man is once again seen capturing the white looking butterfly with his butterfly net.

"Xavier, I thought you said that you were going to stop collecting these strange looking butterflies,'' a voice coming from a woman behind him, says revealing that the man's name is Xavier.

"I was, but you see ever since I touched that small white looking butterfly that had a smudge of black looking stuff on one of its wings I have been hearing this strange voice in my head telling me to keep collecting them," Xavier began.

* * *

"So, that's exactly what I'm going to do, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to stop, it's like I'm being controlled or something," Xavier says sighing as he looks at the woman behind him.

Suddenly, a faded and dim looking outline of a butterfly-shaped mask appears in front of Xavier's face foreshadowing that something big is going to be happening soon as the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode#7-**_


	8. Fanasode 8: Princess Nile

I am accepting Supervillain OCs for this story just be sure to fill out the form below, and then send it to me in private messaging please, and I promise to give you credit if I put your Oc into the story!

I haven't really decided how long I want season one to last, I might just make it last thirteen episodes since, that's how long most first seasons of TV shows run, or I might just make it last twenty-six episodes, anyway on to the next episode!

Princess Rebecca aka Princess Nile and Ryan belong to Liz The Street Writer, and she's also doing a Miraculous Ladybug story that's called meet the crystal princess, so please check her story out, and she gave me permission to use her ocs for the story.

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug Supervillain OC Form:**_

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Accessories:  
Personality:  
Supervillain name:  
Supervillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for getting akumatized:  
Superpowers:  
Other:

 _ **-Fanasode#8: Princess Nile-**_

It was just another regular school day in Paris, France, and the students attending Collège Françoise Dupont were in Mrs. Bustier's class waiting for today's lesson to begin.

However, before the class began Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom with two new students following behind her.

One of the new students was female, and she looks to be about sixteen or seventeen years old, the girl has a light peach skin tone, along with long golden hair, and she has blue eyes.

The girl wears a purple dress, along with purple shoes on her feet, along with a golden ribbon in her hair, and finally, she is also wearing a purple flower in her hair.

Another one of the new students was male, and he looks to be about eighteen or nineteen years old, and he has a light peach skin tone, along with short golden hair, and he has blue eyes.

* * *

The boy wears a white dress shirt, along with a royal blue jacket that has golden buttons on it.

The boy also wears black dress pants that have golden chains on them, and he also wears black dress shoes on his feet, and finally, the boy is wearing a golden, crown on his head.

"Students this is Princess Rebecca, and her brother Ryan, and they will be joining us in class today,'' Mrs. Bustier said as she introduces the new students to everyone in the classroom.

All of the students in Mrs. Bustier's class clapped their hands as they welcomed Rebecca and her brother Ryan into the classroom.

Anyway, after that Rebecca and her brother Ryan sat down at their desks ready to learn along with the rest of the students.

* * *

However, as soon as Rebecca and her brother Ryan had walked into the classroom Chloé was immediately planning to cause some trouble, but she had decided to wait until today's lesson in class began before doing so.

''Alright, students, today we will be reading the Tell-Tale Heart by Edger Allan Poe,'' Mrs. Bustier said as she passes out literature books to everyone in the class.

"That story is very popular where I come from,'' Ryan began as he smiles at the teacher.

"Oh yeah, and where is that, Riverdale?'' Chloé asks laughing as she attempts to taunt Ryan.

However, Ryan ignores Chloé as he says, ''If you don't mind Mrs. Bustier, I would like to start us off, this is my favorite story, after all,'' Ryan said ignoring Chloé as he looks at Mrs. Bustier.

* * *

"Why thank you, Ryan, you are so polite, and it's nice to know that someone has manners around here, and yes, you can start us off by reading the first paragraph,'' Mrs. Bustier replied smiling as she looks at Ryan.

''That's not fair, how come he gets to go first, he's from another country and he probably doesn't even know a thing about English literature!'' Chloé suddenly shouts angry as she insults Ryan for being from another country.

However, at that moment Rebecca suddenly snapped as she says, ''That's it, listen here you spoiled rich girl, no one insults my brother and gets away with it!'' Rebecca shouts angry as she looks at Chloé.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, I can just call my father and have you expelled from the country!'' Chloé shouts laughing as she looks at Rebecca.

''Mark my words, you will pay for this!'' Rebecca shouts angry as she looks at Chloé.

* * *

''Whatever, now why don't you and your brother go back to Riverdale, or wherever it is that you're from where you belong!'' Chloé shouts laughing at Rebecca.

''We are from Rosedale!'' Rebecca shouts angry at Chloé, and with that, Rebecca runs out of the classroom, and then, her brother Ryan tries to go after her.

However, Mrs. Bustier stops him, and then she tells him to go back to his seat telling him that no one else is leaving her classroom without her permission.

Ryan sighs, but then he nods in understanding, and with that, Ryan heads back to his seat sighing while doing so.

Meanwhile, in a dark room Hawk Moth is seen amongst a room filled with flying butterflies, and he was getting ready to akumatize his next victim.

* * *

"Ah, a transfer student who wishes to avenge her brother by getting revenge on that spoiled rich girl, now that's worthy, for my evil Akuma!" Hawk Moth shouts grinning evilly, as he clenches his fist.

Hawk Moth then holds his hand out, and a butterfly lands on to it.

Hawk Moth then covers the butterfly with his hand, and then he uses dark energy to transform the butterfly into an Akuma.

Hawk Moth then releases the Akuma from his hand, and then he allows the Akuma to fly out of the butterfly-shaped window to look for its victim.

"Fly away, my evil Akuma, and help this poor soul to achieve her goal!'' Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as the Akuma flies out of his lair.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Rebecca was walking down the skull hallway, and she looked angry as she began to talk to herself about how rude Chloé was to her brother.

Suddenly, at that moment an Akuma appears and then it flies landing onto the purple flower that Rebecca is wearing in her hair, and then it disappears right after it absorbed itself into it.

Suddenly, Rebecca looks up as a red butterfly-shaped mark, along with a light butterfly-shaped mask appears on her face, and then Hawk Moth begins to speak to her.

"Hello there, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can give you the power to get revenge on that spoiled rich girl who insulted your brother, but in return, I want the Miraculouses, now do we have a deal or not, I don't have all day you know?" Hawk Moth asks Rebecca as he says this inside her head.

"We have a deal Hawk Moth, I'll get those magical jewels, and then I'll make that spoiled rich girl wish that she had never messed with my brother!'' Rebecca shouts accepting Hawk Moth's offer.

* * *

''Great, and one more thing from now on you will be known as Princess Nile, now go and cause chaos, my minion!'' Hawk Moth shouts commanding her to do his bidding.

"As you wish, Master,'' Rebecca replied in a mocking tone of voice, and with that, Rebecca's transformation into Princess Nile begins.

Her light peach skin tone has become a light Egyptian skin tone, her long blond hair has become a light blue color, but her eyes remain the same color that they already are for some reason.

A blue Egyptian styled dress appears on her body, along with light blue sandals that appear on her feet, an Egyptian necklace appears around her neck, and finally, the purple flower in her hair has turned a shade of blue completing her transformation into Princess Nile.

Once the transformation is complete, Princess Nile begins to look around for Chloé wanting to get revenge on her as she continues to look around for her.99

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mrs. Bustier's classroom, Marinette was yelling at Chloé for being mean to Ryan and his sister Rebecca.

''Well, I hope that you're happy Chloé because another Akuma attack is probably going to happen because of you!'' Marinette shouts angry at Chloé.

''I don't care Marinette, and what's an Akuma?" Chloé asks annoyed as she looks at Marinette.

However, before Marinette had a chance to reply that's when Princess Nile breaks into the classroom.

''You are going to pay for insulting my brother you spoiled, little rich girl!'' Princess Nile shouts angry at Chloé.

* * *

''No, leave me alone!'' Chloé shouts whining at Princess Nile.

''Not until you pay for insulting my brother!'' Princess Nile shouts angry at Chloé.

"Wait a minute, Rebecca is that you?" Ryan asks interrupting as he looks at Princess Nile after he had realized that she is his sister.

However, Princess Nile laughs as she says, ''Rebecca is gone, I am, Princess Nile, and that spoiled rich girl must pay!'' Princess Nile replied as she smiles at Ryan.

''Sister please you don't have to do this,'' Ryan began as he looks at Princess Nile.

* * *

''Yes, I do, now Chloé has to stay, but the rest of you need to leave now!'' Princess Nile shouts as she commands everyone in the classroom to leave.

However, everyone refused to leave, and with that, Princess Nile uses her water powers to wash everyone out of the classroom.

Anyway, once she had washed everyone out of the classroom Princess Nile locks the classroom door behind her, and then she gets ready to attack Chloé.

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien were getting ready to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

''Tikki, spots on,'' Marinette shouts as she tells her Kwami Tikki to transform her into Ladybug.

* * *

Suddenly, Tikki appears out of nowhere, and then she disappears into Marinette's earrings, and this activates Marinette's transformation into Ladybug.

A red suit with black spots on it appears on Marinette, along with a red mask that has black spots on it, and then finally, her signature yo-yo appears completing her transformation into Ladybug.

Once the transformation is complete, Ladybug goes to deal with Princess Nile.

Meanwhile, Adrien was hiding in the boy's bathroom, and he was getting ready to turn into Cat Noir.

However, before Adrien turned into Cat Noir he looked around to make sure that he was alone in the bathroom first.

* * *

Anyway, once Adrien was sure that he was alone in the bathroom, he goes into a stall and then he gets ready to turn into Cat Noir.

''Plagg claws out,'' Adrien shouts as he tells his Kwami Plagg to transform him into Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Plagg appears out of nowhere, and then he disappears into Adrien's ring, and this activates Adrien's transformation into Cat Noir.

A black leather suit, along with a belt that sticks out like a tail appears on Adrien, along with a black mask that appears on his face, and then finally, cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

Once the transformation is complete Cat Noir goes to catch up with Ladybug.

* * *

Suddenly, Cat Noir runs into Ladybug, and then he smiles as says, ''So, what's the plan, bugaboo?" Cat Noir asks as he smiles at Ladybug.

''I need to use your cataclysm to destroy this door so that we way we can storm into the classroom and then together we can stop Princess Nile Cat Noir,'' Ladybug replied as she explains, her plan to Cat Noir.

''That sounds like a plan to me, my lady!'' Cat Noir shouts agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir gets ready to use her cataclysm to break down the classroom door.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Princess Nile was busy using her water powers, and she was trying to make Chloé drown, and the classroom is now filled with water.

However, Chloé kept holding on to objects that were floating in the water such as the teacher's desk making it difficult for Princess Nile to drown her.

* * *

''Let go you spoiled rich girl so that way you can drown!'' Princess Nile shouts angry at Chloé.

However, Chloé shakes her head no aggravating Princess Nile as she glares at Chloé.

Suddenly, the moment is interrupted by the sound of Cat Noir tearing down the classroom door with his Cataclysm as he says, ''Cataclysm!'' Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to break down the classroom.

Cat Noir's cataclysm succeeds in tearing down the classroom door, and as the door breaks it releases all of the water inside the classroom, and this, of course, makes Princess Nile mad.

However, Princess Nile becomes even more, mad when Ladybug and Cat Noir come into the classroom to stop her.

* * *

''Stop right there, Ladybug and Cat Noir, or this spoiled rich girl drowns!'' Princess Nile shouts threatening to hurt Chloé as she picks her up.

''Ladybug, Cat Noir, help me!'' Chloé shouts struggling in Princess Nile's grip to no avail.

''Lucky charm,'' Ladybug shouts activating her special power, and she ends up getting a fishing rod this time for her lucky charm.

''A fishing rod, what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks herself out loud as she looks at the fishing rod.

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug notices the flower in Princess Nile's hair, and an idea comes into her head.

* * *

So, then using the fishing rod Ladybug is able to remove the flower from Princess Nile's hair.

''No!'' Princess Nile shouts as Ladybug removes the flower from her hair.

Ladybug breaks the flower, and a dark looking butterfly comes out of it.

''No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma, time to de-evilize,'' Ladybug shouts as she gets out her yo-yo to catch the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug shouts after she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

* * *

''Bye-bye, little butterfly,'' Ladybug said as she releases the now purified Akuma from her yo-yo.

''Miraculous Ladybug,'' Ladybug shouts as she uses her powers to turn everything back, to normal.

''What happened," Rebecca asks as she looks around confused as to what happened.

''Pound it!'' Ladybug and Cat Noir shout doing their signature fist bump.

''Well, I got to bug out bye!'' Ladybug shouts leaving as she waves goodbye to Cat Noir.

* * *

''Alright, I'll see you later Bugaboo,'' Cat Noir said smiling as Ladybug left.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Hawk Moth was angry because he has once again lost to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

''You might have won this time Ladybug and Cat Noir, but in the end, both of you will wash out of existence, and then I will remain supreme!'' Hawk Moth shouts angry as the room that he is in darkens around him.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Marinette was trying to get Chloé to apologize to Rebecca and her brother Ryan.

However, Chloé was refusing to apologize to them.

* * *

''Aw come on, Chloé, it's not that hard to say two little words,'' Marinette said begging Chloé to apologize to them.

Finally, Chloé sighed as she says, ''Fine I'm sorry, there you happy now?" Chloé asks sighing as she looks at Marinette.

''You see it wasn't that hard was it?" Marinette asks smiling at Chloé.

Chloé glares at Marinette muttering something under her breath as she glares at her.

However, Rebecca and Ryan forgive Chloé and then they walk off as the screen fades too black.

* * *

 _ **-End of Episode#8-**_

 _ **Coming Up in The Next Fanasode:**_ A boy named Médard Douleur is getting tired of his abusive parents always causing him pain every time that he fails a test or when he is falling behind his classes but, he is too scared to tell anyone what his parents are doing to him.

Until one day his parents cause him too much pain causing him to be influenced by Hawk Moth, and then he becomes Megahertz a villain that has the power to make those around him feel like their in pain, can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop this new menace? Find out in the next Fanasode!


	9. Fanasode 9: Megahertz

_**-Fanasode** **9: Megahertz-**_

The Miraculous Ladybug theme song begins to play as this episode begins.

However, as the Miraculous Ladybug theme song begins Marinette begins to speak as she says, "In the daytime, I'm Marinette, just a normal girl with a normal life," Marinette begins to say as the theme song begins.

"However, there's something about me that no one knows yet because I have a secret," Marinette continues to speak as the theme song begins.

However, Marinette suddenly goes silent and then the Miraculous Ladybug theme song begins.

"Miraculous, Simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong, miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love always so strong, miraculous," the theme song goes, and then as soon as the theme song ends the episode begins.

* * *

Anyway, as soon as the theme song ends the episode begins, and the episode begins by showing the audience that a young teenage boy is walking towards Collège Françoise Dupont, which is the name of the school that Marinette and Adrien attend to.

The boy looks to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, and he has a light tanned skin tone, along with dark blue eyes, and he also has light brown hair that rests upon his shoulders.

He is wearing a white t-shirt that has buttons on it, and he is also wearing a red colored jacket that is unzipped, and he is also wearing blue jeans, and he is also wearing socks that are colored cardinal, and finally, the boy is wearing white sneakers on his feet.

This boy is named Médard Douleur, but his friends call him Méd or Dard for short, and he is not having a good day today.

Suddenly, Médard runs into Marinette, and then he apologizes for running into her as he says, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, Marinette," Médard said as he apologizes for running into Marinette.

* * *

However, Marinette just smiles as she says, "It's alright Médard, and how are you today?" Marinette asks smiling as she looks at Médard.

However, as Marinette looks at Médard that's when she notices that there are bruises all over his body.

Marinette gasps in shock as she says, "Oh my, gosh, Médard what happened?" Marinette asks gasping in shock as she looks at Médard.

Now, at first, Médard was afraid to tell Marinette what had happened, but he knew that he could trust her because Marinette was his friend.

Finally, after a long time of silence, Médard finally speaks to Marinette as he says, "My parents, that's what happened," Médard replied in response to Marinette's question.

* * *

"Alright, your parents did this, but why?" Marinette asks in shock as she glances at Médard.

"Yeah, they have been beating me up every time that I have failed a test or when I'm falling behind in my classes, and they have been doing this to teach me a lesson," Médard replied as he explains this to Marinette.

"That sounds terrible, you need to tell the police or the authorities about this," Marinette said as she suggests this to Médard.

However, Médard shakes his head no as he says, "I can't do that," Médard began as he glances at Marinette.

"Besides, my parents told me that if I told anyone about what is going on that I would get taken away from them, and I don't want that, Marinette," Médard continued as he explains this to Marinette.

* * *

"I mean sure my parents can be a bit abusive from time to time, but they're still my family, Marinette," Médard said as he finishes explaining this to Marinette.

"Now, please, Marinette you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this," Médard said as he begs Marinette to not tell anyone about what he has just told her about his parents.

Marinette sighs as she says, "Alright, fine I promise that I won't tell anyone, but you at least need to speak up against your parents alright?" Marinette asks as she glances at Médard.

"I promise that I will, now let's get to class, Marinette," Médard said as he promises Marinette that he will try to speak up against his parents.

Marinette nods agreeing with him, and with that, Médard and Marinette walk off to class together.

* * *

Later, on that same evening, after Médard had gotten home from school, he suddenly remembers the advice that Marinette had, gave to him earlier that day.

Anyway, after he had remembered her advice he had decided that he would try to speak up against his parents, just like Marinette had suggested to him.

So, with that Médard, attempts to speak up against his parents just like Marinette had suggested to him earlier that day.

However, this immediately backfires on him, and with that, his parents start to beat him up.

"No, please stop it!'' Médard cries as he begs his parents to stop beating him up.

* * *

"This will teach you not to back talk against us!'' Médard's father shouts angry as he looks at Médard.

Suddenly, Médard runs out of the house crying as he leaves the room crying while doing so.

"Why must my parents cause me so much pain?" Médard asks crying as he rests his head in his arms crying while doing so.

Suddenly, at that moment a dark butterfly appears, and then it lands onto his red jacket disappearing as it absorbs itself into it.

Suddenly, a dark red mark appears on Médard's face, and a then a light purple colored butterfly-shaped mask appears on his face as well.

* * *

"Hello, there, my name is Hawk Moth, and I want to help you, to achieve your dreams of being happy,'' Hawk Moth began as he introduces himself to Médard as he says this inside his head.

"Cool, but how exactly are you going to help me, to achieve my dreams of being happy, Hawky?" Médard asks curiously as he hears Hawk Moth inside his head.

"I can give you the power to make the people around you feel like they're in extreme pain, and you can even use this power to get revenge against your abusive parents, but I want you to get me something in return,'' Hawk Moth replied in response to his question.

"Alright then Hawky, what do you want then?" Médard asks curiously as he hears Hawk Moth inside his head once again.

"I want the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, oh, and one more thing from now on your name is Megahertz, now do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth offers.

* * *

"Yes, we have a deal, Hawk Moth," Médard said nodding as he agrees with Hawk Moth's deal.

The light purple colored butterfly-shaped mask disappears from Médard's eyes, and then dark magic consumes his body as his transformation into a supervillain begins.

Anyway, once the dark magic disappears, Médard looks completely different.

His light tanned skin tone is now gray, his short brown hair has turned spiky and red, the pupils of his eyes are now completely black, and the irises of his eyes are now a fiery red color.

He is now wearing a black t-shirt that has the word pain written in red on it, his jacket is now a dark red color and the shoulders of his jacket are now ripped off of it.

* * *

His blue jeans are now gray and they have also been ripped apart, he is not wearing any shoes on his feet, and finally, a collar is now around his neck.

Anyway, once the transformation is complete Megahertz goes to look for her parents.

Meanwhile, Médard's parents were just chilling inside their own house, when suddenly, that's when Megahertz bursts into the room snarling as he glances at them.

"Médard, is that you?" Médard's father asks in shock as he realizes that Megahertz is his son.

"Médard is gone, I am, Megahertz, and you have caused me pain for so many years, well from now I'll be the one causing the pain!" Megahertz shouts angry as he looks at his parents.

* * *

However, Médard's parents tried to plead with Megahertz to no avail and with that, Megahertz uses his powers to make his parents feel like their pain.

"Ah, Médard, please make it stop!" Médard's father shouts in pain as he looks at Megahertz.

However, Megahertz shakes his head no as he says, "No way, this is what you get for causing me pain all these years!" Megahertz shouts angry as he looks at his parents.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth speaks to Megahertz inside his head as he says, "Excellent work, you got your revenge, now go and look for Ladybug and Cat Noir, I want their miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts as he commands Megahertz to do this as he speaks to him inside his head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, your wish is my command,'' Megahertz replied chuckling while doing so, and with that, he goes to look for Ladybug and Cat Noir leaving his parents to scream in pain while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was on her way home from school, and she was walking with her best friend Alya when suddenly they both heard what sounded like the sounds of people screaming in pain coming from somewhere nearby.

"It sounds like some people are in trouble; let's go check it out Marinette!" Alya shouts excited as she gets out her phone to record whatever was going on for the lady blog, which is a site that she started in order to record and, post everything about Ladybug.

However, Marinette shakes her head no as she says, "I'm sorry Alya, but I can't, I have to go home, and do homework," Marinette says smiling nervously as she glances at Alya.

"Alright, I'll see you later than Marinette," Alya says smiling as she waves goodbye to Marinette.

"Alright, I'll see you later than Alya!" Marinette says smiling as she waves back, and with that, Marinette runs off to turn into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien was on his way home from a photo shoot that he had after school when suddenly he hears what sounds like people screaming in pain, and so being curious Adrien goes to see what all the commotion was about.

However, when he went to see what all the commotion was about, he saw that the supervillain known as Megahertz was the one that was causing all of the mayhem to occur.

Time to transform, Adrien thought, and with that, Adrien leaves to go to turn into Cat Noir.

Meanwhile, Megahertz was continuing to cause chaos and he was enjoying it.

Soon everyone will suffer soon everyone will be in pain! Megahertz thought laughing evilly while doing so.

* * *

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop Megahertz and his reign of destruction and terror.

"Stop right there, Megahertz!" Ladybug shouts as she commands Megahertz to stop his reign of destruction and terror.

However, Megahertz shakes his head no as he says, "Never I will not stop until everyone suffers in pain!" Megahertz shouts laughing evilly as he glances at Ladybug.

Suddenly, Cat Noir tries to take down Megahertz by swinging his staff at him, but unfortunately, Megahertz stops him by using his powers to make Cat Noir feel like he is in pain.

"Ah!" Cat Noir suddenly shouts as he falls to the ground while he clutches his head in pain.

* * *

"Cat Noir, are you alright?" Ladybug asks as she runs over to Cat Noir to check up on him.

"I'm fine, my lady, but right now you need to focus and beat Megahertz, so don't worry about me, my lady," Cat Noir replied as he glances at Ladybug in pain.

Ladybug nods agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug gets ready to use her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm.

However, Ladybug ends up getting a family portrait for, her lucky charm, and then she looks at the family portrait as she says, "What am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks herself aloud as she glances at the family portrait.

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug notices the jacket that Megahertz was wearing and then an idea occurs in her head as she says, "Hey Megahertz take a look at this!" Ladybug shouts as she shows Megahertz the family portrait.

* * *

Megahertz suddenly stops in his tracks as he says, "That's a portrait of me and my family, how did you get it?" Megahertz asks as he glances at Ladybug.

However, while Megahertz was distracted that's when Ladybug grabs his jacket and then she throws it to Cat Noir as she says, "Chat now," Ladybug shouts as she throws the jacket to Cat Noir.

"Cataclysm," Cat Noir shouts as he uses the cataclysm to destroy the jacket while he struggles through the pain.

"No, curse you Ladybug and Cat Noir," Megahertz shouts angry as he watches his jacket get destroyed by Cat Noir's cataclysm releasing the Akuma inside it.

"No more evil doing for you, little bug, time to de-evilize," Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture and purify the Akuma.

* * *

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug said after she releases the now purified butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts as she throws the family portrait into the air, and then it releases a swarm of ladybugs that fly around and they turn everything back to the way that it was before.

Dark magic goes over Megahertz turning him back into Médard as the swarm of ladybugs twirls around him.

"What just happened?" Médard asks as he looks around confused after everything is back to, normal.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they do their signature fist-pump together.

* * *

Later, on that same day, after everything has been resolved, Médard's parents apologize to Médard saying that they're sorry for the way that they've been treating him, and Médard forgives them saying that everyone deserves a second chance.

However, Marinette interrupts the conversation telling his parents that if she hears that if they have been treating Médard like that again she will alert the authorities about it.

Médard's parents nod in understanding, and with that, Médard's parents were nicer to Médard from now on, and everything seemed to be good between them from that point on.

However, meanwhile, in another part of Paris, France, Xavier was continuing to capture and contain white butterflies in jars, and his sister who was named, Lidia was not happy about it.

* * *

"Xavier, you need to stop this, we still don't know what these strange butterflies are or if they're even safe for that matter," Lidia began as she looks worriedly at her brother.

However, Xavier ignored her, and then he listened to the voice in his head as it says, "Don't listen to her, she doesn't understand the work that you are doing," the voice in his head says as it says this to Xavier.

"Yes, she doesn't understand the work that I am doing," Xavier said in a monotone like voice as a light butterfly-shaped mask appears in front of his eyes.

"Good, now continue to do what you are doing," the voice in his head says as it commands Xavier to do this.

"Yes, master, I must obey," Xavier replied as he puts the white butterfly away in a jar.

* * *

Alright, something is definitely wrong here, Lidia thought as she looks at her brother.

Anyway, at that point, Lidia had decided to write a letter to Ladybug and Cat Noir detailing what was going on with her brother hoping that they could help her figure out what was wrong, with her brother.

However, Lidia didn't know how long it would take for Ladybug and Cat Noir to receive the letter since she didn't know where they lived, but she had decided that it was still worth the risk.

After all, if anyone can help me figure out what's wrong with my brother Ladybug and Cat Noir can certainly do it right? Lidia thought as she glances at the letter that she has in her hand.

Anyway, after she finishes writing the letter, and she puts it into an envelope, Lidia gets ready to put the letter in, to the mailbox.

* * *

However, as she was halfway towards the mailbox Xavier suddenly stops her as he says, "What are you doing sister?" Xavier asks as he glances at his sister Lidia.

"Um nothing brother, I'm just sending a letter to a friend," Lidia answered nervously as she glances at Xavier.

Xavier looks at her for a moment or two, but then he nods as he says, "Very well, proceed, but if I find out that you're lying to me, you will pay," Xavier said as he allows his sister to proceed with delivering the letter to the mailbox.

Phew, that was too close, Lidia thought as she places the letter into the mailbox.

Please hurry Ladybug and Cat Noir, I can't, help, but get the feeling that something is seriously wrong with my brother, but I hope that I'm wrong, Lidia thought as she glances at her brother in worry, and then the screen fades too black.

* * *

 _ **-End of Fanasode 9-**_


	10. Fanasode 10: Blazing Starlight

Please, remember that I am accepting Supervillain OCs for this story, just be sure to fill out the form below, and then send it to me in private messaging please, and I promise to give you credit if I put your Oc into the story!

Elena Ortega aka Blazing Starlight and Lusamine Ortega aka Elena's Mom, along with her uncle belongs to Liz The Street Writer, and she gave me permission to use her OCs, and she's also doing a Miraculous Ladybug story that's called Meet the Crystal Princess, so please go check her story out.

Anyway, without further ado, it's time for the next Fanasode to begin!

Hey, guest thanks, for entering your OC, and I might make the pageant a Christmas beauty pageant since Christmas is coming up, and what do you suggest that Ladybug should use, as her lucky charm for that episode?

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug Supervillain OC Form:**_

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Accessories:  
Personality:  
Supervillain name:  
Supervillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for getting akumatized:  
Superpowers:  
Other:

 _ **-Fanasode 10: Blazing Starlight-**_

Previously, in the last episode, a boy named Médard Douleur was getting tired of his abusive parents always causing him pain every time that he fails a test or when he is falling behind in his classes but, he was too scared to tell anyone what his parents were doing to him.

One day, his parents caused him too much pain causing him to be influenced by Hawk Moth, and then he became Megahertz a villain that has the power to make those around him feel like they're in pain, but luckily, Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to stop him.

Anyway, in this upcoming episode, a girl named Elena Ortega is being pressured by her mom and uncle to join them in getting their revenge against a Canadian cop named Koh Lewandoski.

However, this causes her to become a supervillain named Blazing Starlight, a villain that has the power to open rifts, to different dimensions.

Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to defeat her, and what kind of unexpected twist waits in this episode?

* * *

Anyway, the episode begins by revealing to the audience that a Canadian looking cop is arresting someone.

The Canadian looking cop appears to be female, and she has lightly tanned colored skin, along with short black hair that's tied into a ponytail, and her eyes are purple.

The Canadian, looking cop is also tall, and she has muscles, and she's wearing a black shirt that has a skull on it, along with black tights, and a blue skirt that has chains on it, along with black, fingerless gloves, and finally, she's wearing black boots that have chains on them on her feet.

This cop is named Koh Lewandoski, and right now she is putting a man that she has just arrested into her police car.

Suddenly, Mason Pénale, who is a character from a previous episode, is revealed to be inside the police car, and his jaw drops as he looks at Koh in shock at what he was seeing as he stares at her in silence for a moment or two.

Oh my, gosh, I think that I'm in love, Mason thought as he looks at Koh.

"Don't even think about it dude, she's out of your league," the random man that Koh had arrested said as he looks at Mason as if he was reading his thoughts as he says this to him.

"I don't care, dude, she's mine!" Mason shouts growling as he looks at the random man that was sitting next to him inside the car.

"Alright, enough you two, now you two be quiet until we get to the police station," Koh said as she starts the engine of the car while she glances at the two men, who were sitting behind her, in the back of the car.

"Alright, anything for you my dear," Mason said blushing as he looks at Koh, and with that, Koh starts the car, and then she drives off with them to the police station.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a random household, a girl is seen sitting on the couch as she watches her mom talk to someone on the phone.

The young girl looks to be around sixteen or seventeen years old, she has a mixed peach tanned skin tone, along with short brown hair that's in a ponytail, and she has dark hazel eyes.

The young girl appears to be wearing a white blouse, along with blue jeans, and white socks, along with white running shoes, and finally she is wearing a pretty silver heart-shaped necklace around her neck.

This girl is named Elena Ortega, and today just seemed like any other normal day for her.

However, what Elena didn't know was that something was going to change inside her mother and her uncle that day, and she had pretty much lived with her mom and uncle for her entire life.

Anyway, Elena was sitting down on a nearby couch in the household, and she was watching her mom, who was talking with, someone on the phone.

Suddenly, Elena's mom puts down the phone, and then she looks at Elena sighing as she says, "Your father has just been arrested today," Elena's mom said sighing as she explains this to Elena.

Elena didn't know what to say, so she just sits there in silence as she glances at her mother.

However, Elena's uncle, on the other hand, looked like he was upset as he says, "It's all, that stupid police woman's fault!" Elena's uncle shouts in anger as he walks over to Elena's mother.

Elena's mom nods agreeing with him, and then suddenly something strange seemed to occur, causing Elena's mom and Elena's uncle to smile evilly for some reason as they both glance at Elena silently while doing so.

"Um, are you alright?" Elena asks nervously as she glances at her mother and uncle while doing so.

"We're fine Elena, it's just that the idea of getting revenge on that cop has suddenly come into our heads for some reason, and we want you to join us, Elena," Elena's mother replied smirking evilly while doing so.

"What?" Elena asks looking confused as she steps away from her mother and her uncle in fear while doing so.

"Yes, join us Elena and revenge will be ours!" Elena's uncle said agreeing with Elena's mother while doing so.

"No, this isn't you, I don't know what's gotten into you two, but I will never join you!" Elena shouts crying while doing so, and with that, Elena runs off from them crying while doing so.

Suddenly, as Elena was running away, a dark butterfly suddenly appears out of nowhere, and then it lands onto her heart-shaped necklace disappearing as it absorbs its self into it.

Anyway, after having a conversation with Hawk Moth and agreeing to his deal, dark looking smoke covers Elena's body, and then her transformation into a supervillain begins.

Elena's skin turns black, and her brown hair turns a fiery pink color, and her eyes turn a dark violet color with black pupils in them.

She's now wearing a light gray dress, which has galaxy designs and planets on it, along with gray dress shoes that have stars on them on her feet.

She also has dark gray wings that have constellations on them on her back, and finally, her heart-shaped necklace becomes a galaxy-shaped necklace completing her transformation into a female supervillain that's named Blazing Starlight.

Anyway, once the transformation was complete Blazing Starlight goes back into the house to look for her mother and her uncle so that she could have her revenge on them.

However, much to her surprise her mother and her uncle weren't there, and then in a fit of rage she starts to fly around the streets blasting portals onto the streets of Paris, which start out as galaxy-shaped, but then the portals start to slowly increase in size pulling anyone was nearby in to them while doing so.

Anyway, Blazing Starlight continues to fly around blasting portals in a fit of rage while she flies around the streets of Paris as she continues to look around the streets of Paris for her mother and her uncle to no avail.

Where could they be? Blazing Starlight thought frustrated as she continues to open up portals around the streets of Paris while she continues to look around for her mother and uncle while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was taking a stroll in the nearby park with Adrien along with her best friend Alya, and her other best friend Médard, who is a character that appeared, in a previous episode.

Anyway, they were enjoying their afternoon stroll in the park together as friends when suddenly that's when they noticed that several portals were starting to open up in the park out of nowhere, and unfortunately, Alya, Nino, and Médard end up getting pulled right into them.

"Ah!" Alya, Nino, and Médard shout as they end up getting pulled right into one of the portals falling into it as they screamed for help while doing so.

"Alya," Marinette shouts as she attempts to save Alya, but Adrien stops her right before she gets pulled into the portal, and then he tells her that it's too dangerous to try to save Alya or she will end up getting pulled into the portal too.

Marinette nods agreeing with Adrien and with that, they both looked up to see that the supervillain that's known as Blazing Starlight who was flying around in the sky was the one that was causing all of the mayhem and chaos to happen.

"Time to transform," Marinette and Adrien shout at the same time and with that, they take off to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on," Marinette shouts as she turns into Ladybug.

"Plagg claws out," Adrien shouts as he turns into Cat Noir.

Anyway, once they have turned into Ladybug and Cat Noir, they meet up with each other, and then together they try to think of a plan that they could use in order to defeat Blazing Starlight.

"Any ideas on how we can get her to come down to the ground, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he looks at Ladybug.

"We could try to throw something at her to get her attention, but the only problem is that she's so high up in the air that I doubt that anything will be able to reach her," Ladybug replied sighing as she looks at Cat Noir.

However, a seesaw catches Cat Noir's eye, and then he grins as he says, "Hold on, my lady, I think that I just got myself an idea," Cat Noir said grinning as he looks at Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blazing Starlight was flying above the park in the sky, but she doesn't notice that Ladybug and Cat Noir were there because she was too busy on trying to find out where her mother and her uncle were.

Anyway, Blazing Starlight was minding her own business when suddenly something flies right past her catching her attention, and then she growls as she says, "Who's there?" Blazing Starlight shouts as she looks around.

However, no one answers, and then a rock flies past her, and then she sees that the rock came from the park that Ladybug and Cat Noir are in, and so annoyed and angered Blazing Starlight flies onto the ground to see what they are up to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were using a seesaw in the park to catapult things into the air hoping that it would catch Blazing Starlight's attention as they continue to catapult things into the air while doing so.

"Are you sure that this is going to work Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Of, course I'm sure my lady, since when have my plans never worked?" Cat Noir asks smiling in response to her question.

However, before Ladybug had a chance to respond, Blazing Starlight interrupts her as she says, "What do you two want, I don't have time for this," Blazing Starlight said looking annoyed as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Well, Miss Galaxy, you see you're kind of causing mayhem and destruction and we kind of need you to stop, so could you surrender please?" Cat Noir asks politely as he glances at Blazing Starlight.

However, Blazing Starlight shakes her head as she says, "No Thanks, but how would you two like to spend some alone time together by being sent to another dimension?" Blazing Starlight asks smirking evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Really, you can make that happen?" Cat Noir asks smiling at the thought of spending some alone time with Ladybug.

However, Ladybug interrupts his thoughts as she says, "Don't even think about it Chat, we have to stop her remember?" Ladybug asks looking annoyed as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Oh, right, sorry, my lady," Cat Noir replied blushing as he looks at Ladybug.

Suddenly, at that moment, Blazing Starlight starts to blast open portals around them, and then Ladybug and Cat Noir hold on to each other for dear life, and then together they try to avoid being pulled into the portals that were expanding around them.

"Now might be a good time to use that lucky charm of yours, my lady," Cat Noir said smiling as he holds on to Ladybug.

Ladybug nods agreeing with him, and with that, she activates her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm.

However, Ladybug ends up getting a piece of rope for her lucky charm, but then she gets an idea as she says, "Cat Noir, distract her," Ladybug shouts as she looks at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods agreeing with her, and with that, he starts to distract Blazing Starlight while Ladybug snakes up behind her, and then Ladybug tackles Blazing Starlight, and then she uses the piece of rope to tie her up.

Suddenly, Ladybug snatches the galaxy-shaped necklace from around her neck, and then she throws it to Cat Noir as she says, "Use your cataclysm to destroy it Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouts as she throws the necklace over to Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods agreeing with her, and with that, he uses his cataclysm to destroy the necklace as he says, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the necklace, and it releases the Akuma from inside it.

"Your days are over, Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture and purify the Akuma, and then once she captures and purifies the Akuma, Ladybug turns everything back to normal by using her Miraculous Ladybug power to turn everything back to, normal.

Anyway, once everything is back to normal, Médard walks up to Elena as he says, "Hey Elena, I like you and I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" Médard asks smiling as he looks at Elena.

Elena smiled, and she was just about to reply when suddenly, the police car that Koh was driving earlier appears out of nowhere and Elena's father and Mason were still inside it.

Suddenly, Koh runs out of the police car looking frantic as she says, "Where's Ladybug and Cat Noir, I need help!" Koh shouts looking frantic as she glances at Marinette and the others.

"Why, what happened, Officer Lewandoski?" Elena asks looking concerned as she glances at Koh.

"The craziest thing just happened, I was on my way to the police station, when suddenly," Koh replied as she begins to explain this to Elena.

However, before Koh could finish her sentence two supervillains appear out of nowhere, and then Elena gasps in shock as she says, "That's my mom and my uncle!" Elena said gasping in shock as she glances at the two supervillains that were in front of them.

Her mother's mixed peach-tanned skin tone is now silver, her black hair now has blue highlights in it, and her hair is out of its bun and it's straight, and her dark hazel eyes have turned a fiery red color.

Her white blouse and her black shirt, has become a green, top with a black studded leather jacket it, has diamonds on the back of the jacket is an emerald green anaconda with a purple poison symbol next to it.

Her white tights have turned into long black pants, and finally, she is wearing black studded boots with chains on them.

Her uncle's peach-tanned skin tone is now bronze, his black hair now has red highlights in it, and his brown eyes are now a dark hazel color.

His black buttoned t-shirt has become a yellow, tank top with a white colored jacket that has chains on it, his black jeans have become white with chains on them, and finally, he is wearing white leather boots on his feet.

"I am the Evil Nail Designer, and this my partner the White Plague, and we have come to get our revenge on you Lewandoski!" Elena's mother shouts smirking evilly while doing so.

"Those two have been chasing me around all day, and I haven't been able to outrun them in my squad car," Koh said as she explains this to everyone.

"Well, that explains why Blazing Starlight wasn't able to find them; they've been akumatized this whole time!" Marinette shouts as she mutters this under her breath while doing so.

Suddenly, Mason steps out of the police car, and then he steps in front of Koh as he says, "Don't worry my dear, I'll protect you!" Mason says smiling as he looks at Koh.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Mason was distracting the Evil Nail Designer along with the White Plague, Marinette and Adrien turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir again to deal with the two villains.

Anyway, once Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the Evil Nail Designer and the White Plague and everything was back to normal, Koh looked at Mason as she says, "Thanks, kid, but you're too old for me, I'm sixteen, and your eighteen," Koh said sighing as she looks at Mason.

"Oh come on, it could still work, it's just a two-year gap, anyway I guess that you have to take me back to jail now,'' Mason said sighing as he looks at Koh.

"Tell you what since you helped me out I'll, let you go, and one more thing," Koh said as she kisses Mason on the check.

"Keep this between us; I don't want everyone to think that I've gone soft alright?" Koh asks smiling as she looks at Mason.

"Um, alright,'' Mason said blushing as he walks away, and with that, Koh drives away in her police car waving goodbye to Mason while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena looked at Médard as she says, "Hum, Médard about what you said earlier, I would love to hang out with you," Elena said smiling as she looks at Médard.

"Um, alright, sure thing Elena," Médard said blushing as he looks at Elena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were talking to each other about the events that have transpired today.

"Hawk Moth has never been able to akumatize two people at once before, my lady, I mean technically it would be three times since Elena got akumatized right after they did, but you know what I mean, my lady," Cat Noir said looking concerned as he points this out to Ladybug.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Chat, I'm used to dealing with one villain per day, but three, that's just ridiculous," Ladybug said sighing as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Um, you do remember Puppeteer, right my lady?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Ladybug.

"Yeah, I do remember her Chat, but those villains were just puppets under her control, and this time it was different," Ladybug replied sighing as she looks at Cat Noir.

"How was it different this time, my lady?" Cat Noir asks confused as he glances at Ladybug.

"I don't know Chat, it just was, it's like either Hawk Moth is getting stronger, or someone is helping him out," Ladybug replied sighing as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Oh, come on my lady, let's be honest, who is going to be crazy enough to work for Hawk Moth, I mean the guy is evil, my lady," Cat Noir said chuckling as he looks at Ladybug.

"True, but still I can't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen, anyway, I'll see you later Chat, I got to bug out," Ladybug said smiling as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, my lady," Cat Noir said smiling as he waves goodbye to Ladybug, and with that, Ladybug takes off waving goodbye as she leaves Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Hawk Moth is seen smirking evilly as he says, "Your end will soon come, Ladybug and Cat Noir, it's only a matter of time," Hawk Moth said smirking evilly.

He then begins to speak to someone inside their head as he says, "Nice work with providing me with extra butterflies today, keep this up, and I will provide you with all of the knowledge and answers that you seek," Hawk Moth said chuckling as he begins to speak to someone inside their head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, all knowledge is good knowledge," a male voice replied as it says this inside Hawk Moth's head.

"Indeed, especially, when you can use all of that knowledge to your advantage," Hawk Moth said chuckling as he glances at the moth miraculous that he is wearing on his collar.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall," Hawk Moth said as he de-transforms into his civilian form.

"It's so easy to corrupt people these days, Nooroo,'' Hawk Moth said chuckling evilly as he leaves the room in his civilian attire, and then the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 10-**_


	11. Fanasode 11: Beauty Queen

Charlotte Lockette aka Beauty Queen belongs to some guest user that I don't know the name of, and Dunya Ortega and Castiel Ortega belong to Liz The Street Writer, and they gave me permission to use their OCS.

 _ **-Fanasode 11: Beauty Queen-**_

Christmas is coming up, and the school that Marinette and Adrien attend to, which is called, Collège Françoise Dupont, is having the annual Miss Paris Beauty Pageant, which is a Christmas beauty pageant that the school has every year.

The beauty pageant is a really big deal, and whoever wins the beauty pageant gets to take a picture with Gabriel Agreste and his son Adrien Agreste.

However, Gabriel Agreste won't be attending the beauty pageant himself since he's off doing who knows what, so Nathalie will be filling in for him and Nathalie has brought a tablet so that Gabriel can see who the contestants of the beauty pageant are.

Anyway, every girl in the school is going to be participating in the beauty pageant, and even Marinette herself is participating in the beauty pageant, although she doubted that she was going to win because Chloé is also participating in the beauty pageant as well.

Anyway, the judges for the beauty pageant are going to be Alec Cataldi, Mayor Andre Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, Nadja Chamack, Miss Caline Bustier, Miss Mendeleiev, Nathalie and finally, Adrien Agreste, and they will each give a different review and opinion based upon each of the girl's efforts in the contest.

Anyway, the beauty pageant is just about to begin, so the judges of the beauty pageant take their seats at the jury table, along with everyone else who had come to see the beauty pageant also took their seats as the beauty pageant is about to begin.

Everyone who was attending the school was there to see the beauty pageant, including Mike Mystique, and Mitchell Rochester, who, are sitting in the front throw of the audience, Max and his cousin who is named Stella Soleil is also there, and they are sitting in the second row of the audience.

They are characters, who appeared in previous episodes, and pretty much every character who has appeared in a previous episode is sitting there in the audience, and even Elena's grandparents who are named Dunya Ortega and Castiel Ortega are there to see the beauty pageant unfold.

Anyway, it was time for the beauty pageant to begin, and the first round of the beauty pageant was for the judges to be introduced to the contestants of the beauty pageant.

The contestants of the beauty pageant were being introduced in alphabetical order, so a girl named Alix Kubdel went first, she was a classmate in Adrien's class, and she was wearing a roller derby inspired dress.

Anyway, after being introduced to the judges, Alya Césaire, and Aurore Beauréal were up next, Alya is wearing a Ladybug inspired dress for the beauty pageant, and Aurore is wearing a weather-inspired dress for the beauty pageant.

After Alya and Aurore were introduced, a girl named Charlotte Lockette was up next, but she was nowhere to be found, so Marinette went to go look for her, but little did Marinette know that Chloé, Lila, and Sabrina were following behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby fountain, Charlotte was pacing back and forth in front of a nearby fountain, and she was stressing out while she was practicing what to say in front of the judges.

Suddenly, Marinette runs up to her, and then Marinette stands there in silence while she looks over Charlotte.

Charlotte looks to be around thirteen or fourteen years old, she has a tanned skin tone, along with long golden blond hair that reaches past her shoulders, she has blue chocolate brown colored eyes, she has magenta colored eyeshadow on her eyes, and finally, she, has rose, red-colored lipstick on her lips.

Charlotte is wearing a lavender colored blouse with puff sleeves, along with a pink colored skirt with a slight slit on her right side, along with red shoes on her feet, she wears a white pearl necklace around her neck, and finally, she is wearing golden, hoop earrings on her ears.

Finally, after a long time of silence, Charlotte looks at Marinette as she says, "Oh hello, Marinette, what are you doing here?" Charlotte asks as she glances at Marinette.

"I was looking for you Charlotte, you're on its time for you to be introduced to the judges, they're getting impatient," Marinette replied as she explains this to Charlotte.

"Oh, alright then, just tell them that I'll be there in a minute Marinette," Charlotte said nervously as she glances at Marinette.

"Alright, just hurry up, I can't cover for you forever you know," Marinette said as she rolls her eyes at Charlotte, and with that, Marinette runs off from Charlotte to distract the judges.

However, as soon as Marinette left, it wasn't long before Chloé, Lila, and Sabrina showed up, and they had just come up with a scheme to cause trouble while at the same time they were watching Charlotte from behind a nearby bush.

"Follow my lead, ladies," Chloé said chuckling as she gets up, and with that, she walks over to Charlotte with Lilia and Sabrina following behind her.

"Hello, Charlotte!" Chloé shouts smiling as she looks at Charlotte.

"What do you want Chloé, I have to go on stage right now, so what do you want?" Charlotte asks annoyed as she looks at Chloé.

"I know that you have to go on stage right now, but I just thought that I would help you pose first before you go on stage silly," Chloé replied innocently as she looks at Charlotte.

"Well, I don't know, you're not up to anything are you Chloé?" Charlotte asks suspecting that she was up to something as she looks at Chloé.

"No, of course, not, I just want to help out a friend that's all," Chloé replied innocently as she looks at Charlotte.

"Well, alright, but just make it, quick Chloé," Charlotte said annoyed as she looks at Chloé.

"Of, course anything for a friend, now just do what I do," Chloé said smiling innocently as she looks at Charlotte.

So, with that, Charlotte starts to do what Chloé does, thinking that she was trying to help her pose, but little did she know that Chloé was actually trying to get her to let her guard down, and she was doing just that.

"Now," Chloé shouts as she looks at Sabrina and Lila, and with that, Chloé, Sabrina, and Lila push Charlotte into the nearby fountain ruining her makeup and tearing up her dress, causing Charlotte to scream as she falls into the water of the fountain.

"Try getting on stage now Charlotte!" Chloé shouts laughing as she looks at Charlotte, and Sabrina and Lila laugh along with her as they glance at Charlotte.

"Chloé," Charlotte shouts angry as she looks at Chloé, and with that, Charlotte chases Chloé, Sabrina, and Lila onto the stage.

However, as soon as Charlotte runs onto the stage everyone starts laughing at her, and even the judges are mean to her by telling Charlotte that her introduction is the worst introduction that they have ever seen, well except for Adrien who tried to defend Charlotte to no avail.

Suddenly, Charlotte starts crying, and with that, Charlotte runs off of the stage crying while doing, and then Marinette and Adrien decided to go after her to try to cheer her up, and with that, Marinette and Adrien run after Charlotte.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darkroom, Hawk Moth smiles evilly as the darkroom that he's in suddenly lights up around him, and as the darkroom that he's in suddenly lights up around him, white butterflies are seen flying around the room that he's in.

Anyway, Hawk Moth just stands there in silence for a moment or two as he glances around the room that he's in.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth breaks the silence of the room that he's in as he says, "Ah, a dejected young girl who has just had her makeup ruined and her dress torn up, such an easy prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth said chuckling evilly, and with that, he darkens a white butterfly that lands on to his hand turning it into an Akuma.

Hawk Moth than laughs evilly as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as he releases the Akuma from his hand, and with that, the Akuma flies out of the butterfly-shaped window to search for its victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fountain that's nearby the school that Marinette and Adrien attend to, Charlotte was crying, and she was trying to apply makeup to her lips by using a lipstick and a hand mirror that she always carries around with her no matter where she goes just in case of an emergency that is.

Suddenly, at that moment the Akuma appears landing onto the lipstick that Charlotte has in her hand, and then it disappears as it absolves itself into it.

Suddenly, also at that moment a red colored butterfly-shaped mark appears on her face, and then a light purple colored butterfly-shaped mask appears on her face as well, and then Charlotte stands there in silence as she listens to Hawk Moth who begins to speak to her inside her head.

"Hello, Beauty Queen, I'm Hawk Moth and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hawk Moth began as he introduces himself to Charlotte as he says this inside her head.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asks Hawk Moth confused as to why she was hearing a voice inside her head.

"I simply want to help you, my dear," Hawk Moth replied smiling innocently as he says this Charlotte's head.

"How can you help me?" Charlotte asks Hawk Moth confused as to what he meant by this.

"Well, you see my dear, I can give you the power to drain all of the beauty out of all the young girls in the world, and with this power you will be able to prove to everyone that you deserve to be the true beauty queen of the pageant, wouldn't you like that, my dear?" Hawk Moth asks talking sweetly as he says this inside Charlotte's head.

"Yes, I would like that, very much Hawk Moth; can you make that happen for me?" Charlotte asks as she starts to fall under Hawk Moth's influence.

"Of course, my dear, but in return I want you to get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, now do we have a deal Beauty Queen?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside Charlotte's head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, we have a deal," Charlotte replied smiling as she agrees to Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, her transformation into a supervillain begins.

Her tanned skin tone turn white, and her long golden blond hair turns a blood red color, her blue chocolate brown colored eyes turn grey, her magenta colored eyeshadow turns black, and finally, her, rose, red-colored lipstick turns a blood red color.

Her lavender colored blouse with puff sleeves, pink colored skirt with a slight slit on her right side becomes a long slinky backless sparkling black dress with slit revealing her, left leg, and her red shoes become black, high heels, her white pearl necklace turns a dark red color, and finally, her golden, hoop earrings become silver.

Anyway, once the transformation was complete, Beauty Queen goes to get her revenge on Chloé and Lila.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the stage at the beauty pageant, the next round of the beauty pageant was about to begin, and in the next round of the beauty pageant, Mr. Damocles was going to ask the contestants of the beauty pageant questions that are going to be based upon their personalities.

However, just as the next round of the beauty pageant was about to begin, that's when Beauty Queen shows up smiling evilly as she says, "I am, Beauty Queen, and all of the men in this world will adore me!" Beauty Queen shouts laughing evilly while doing so.

Suddenly, at that moment Beauty Queen starts to use her lipstick to drain all of the beauty out of all the girls that were around her, and this, of course, causes everyone to scream and panic and Beauty Queen, of course, was enjoying every minute of it.

However, her fun doesn't last long because at that moment that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to try to stop her.

"Hey, Evil Queen, there's no need to be a Drama Queen," Cat Noir shouts laughing as he looks at Beauty Queen.

"Stupid cat, so full of youth and immatureness, well, I'll soon rid you of that," Beauty Queen shouts angry as she looks at Cat Noir, and with that, she tries to blast Cat Noir with an indigo blue-colored laser that was coming from her lipstick.

However, Cat Noir manages to dodge the attack by swinging with his staff to deflect the laser that was coming from Beauty Queen's lipstick, and then he chuckles as he says, "Come on Drama Queen, is that all you got?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Beauty Queen.

"Stand still you pesky kitty cat!" Beauty Queen shouts angry as she once again tries to use the laser from her lipstick to attack Cat Noir, but Cat Noir once again dodges the attack, and the laser from the lipstick ends up hitting Chloé instead.

"Ah," Chloé shouts as she turns into a wrinkly old lady after being hit by the black colored laser that had come from Beauty Queen's lipstick.

"Cat Noir, the Akuma, it must be in her lipstick!" Ladybug shouts as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Good thinking, my lady, but right now it might be a good time for you to use that lucky charm of yours," Cat Noir said as he looks at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug activates her lucky charm as she shouts "Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm, and with that, she ends up getting a cracked mirror for her lucky charm.

"A cracked mirror, what am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks confused she glances at the cracked mirror that she has in her hands.

"I don't know, but you better figure it out and fast, my lady," Cat Noir replied as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir starts to distract Beauty Queen, meanwhile, Ladybug is trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly, an idea comes into Ladybug's head as she says, "Hey Beauty Queen I bet that you can't get my miraculous!" Ladybug shouts as she tries to get Beauty Queen's attention.

"Oh yes I can, Ladybug, now give me your, miraculous!" Beauty Queen shouts as she charges at Ladybug.

However, just as Beauty Queen charges at Ladybug, Ladybug holds up the cracked mirror making Beauty Queen look into it, and this causes Beauty Queen to shriek dropping her lipstick as she says, "Oh my gosh, I look hideous!" Beauty Queen shouts as she looks into the cracked mirror that Ladybug is holding.

"Now, Cat Noir," Ladybug shouts as she looks at Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir gets the lipstick from the ground, and then he destroys it with his cataclysm as he says, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he destroys the lipstick, which releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more evil doing for you, evil Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she captures the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Gotcha, bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug said after she has captured and purified the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts as she uses one of her powers to turn everything back to, normal.

Anyway, after everything is back to, normal the beauty pageant proceeds as planned.

Anyway, the next round of the beauty pageant had Mr. Damocles asking the contestants of the beauty pageant questions that are based upon their personalities, and then after that round was over the next round of the beauty pageant had the contestants showing off their beautiful dresses.

However, as soon as that round of the beauty pageant was over with the help of Sabrina and Max Marinette discovers that Chloé and Lila have been cheating this whole time, and then she exposes them for it causing them to be disqualified from the competition.

Anyway, as soon as Lila and Chloé were disqualified from the beauty pageant, the beauty pageant continued, and the next round of the beauty pageant had the contestants posing in their swimming suits.

After, that the next round of the beauty pageant had the contestants show their talents to the judges, but while Charlotte was showing the judges her talent she seemed to mess up on purpose for some reason.

Anyway, after Charlotte got off the stage it was Marinette's turn, and she showed the judges that she liked to design and create fashion, and even Gabriel Agreste himself was impressed by Marinette's work.

Finally, after Marinette had shown the judges what her talent was, it was time for the final round of the beauty pageant to begin, and the final round of the beauty pageant was going to have the judges decide who is going to be crowned, the winner of the beauty pageant.

However, the judges of the beauty pageant were taking a very long in making their decision, but finally, after a long time of discussing their decision; they announced that Marinette was the winner of the beauty pageant.

Marinette screamed with joy as she gets to wear a sash, along with a tiara, and she also gets to hold a bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Alright, congratulations young lady, you won, now let's get this photo-shoot over with, I'm a very busy man you know," Gabriel said as he says this to Marinette through the tablet that Nathalie is holding.

"Oh yes, of course, Mr. Agreste!" Marinette said smiling as she agrees with Gabriel Agreste, and with that, Marinette gets ready to pose and she also gets ready to take a few pictures with Adrien.

Anyway, after the photo-shoot was over, Adrien smiles at Marinette as he says, "Hey, you were great out there Marinette," Adrien said smiling as he looks at Marinette.

"Gee, thanks, Adrien, I think you're great too, I mean you really thought that I was great out there?" Marinette asks blushing as she looks at Adrien.

"Yeah, in fact maybe we could hang out sometime," Adrien replied smiling as he looks at Marinette.

"Yes, I mean sure that sounds good Adrien!" Marinette said smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Alright Adrien, it's time to go home, now let's go," Gabriel said as he says this to Adrien through the tablet that Nathalie is holding.

Adrien nods, and with that, he tells Marinette goodbye, and then he walks off with Nathalie.

However, as soon as Adrien walked off, Charlotte walks up to Marinette smiling as she says, "Just so you know, I let you win," Charlotte said smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"What, why though," Marinette asks confused as she glances at Charlotte.

"'Cause I know that you like Adrien," Charlotte replied smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"What, no I don't," Marinette said nervously as she looks at Charlotte.

"Uh, huh, don't worry though, you will eventually start to act normal around Adrien, Marinette," Charlotte said chuckling as she looks at Marinette.

"I, sure hope so Charlotte, because I hate that I always act nervous around Adrien," Marinette said looking frustrated as she glances at Charlotte.

"It's not your fault that Adrien is cute Marinette," Charlotte said chuckling as she glances at Marinette because she understood Marinette's frustration with Adrien.

"That's true," Marinette said sighing as she glances at Charlotte.

"Anyway, I wish you, luck, Marinette," Charlotte said smiling, and with that, she walks away from Marinette.

"Thanks, Charlotte, I'm going to need it," Marinette said sighing as she mumbles this under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel greets his son, as he comes home as he says, "Welcome home Adrien," Gabriel said greeting his son, as he comes home.

"Thank you father," Adrien said nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"Hey um father, now that I'm home, can we spend some time together, please?" Adrien asks nervously as he glances at Gabriel.

"Not today Adrien, I have some important business to attend to," Gabriel replied as he glances at Adrien.

"That's what you say all the time though, father," Adrien said frustrated as he looks at his father, who is, Gabriel Agreste.

"Adrien, you have to understand that I am a very busy man," Gabriel began sighing as he looks at Adrien.

However, Adrien interrupts Gabriel as he says, "I know, but could you at least take a break from work every once in a while?" Adrien asks frustrated as he looks at Gabriel.

"Alright, Adrien, that's enough, now I have some, really, business to attend to, and if I hear you talk back against one more time you're grounded, do I make myself clear Adrien?" Gabriel asks angrily as he glances at Adrien.

"Yes, father," Adrien replied sighing sadly while doing so.

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to," Gabriel said as he gets ready to leave the room.

"Alright, I'll see you later then, father," Adrien said sighing as he looks at his father.

Gabriel nods agreeing with Adrien, and with that, Gabriel leaves the room, and then he heads into his office.

"Don't worry my dear, I will bring you back soon," Gabriel said sighing as he looks up at the picture of his wife that is hanged, up to the wall inside his office.

Gabriel sighs sadly, and then with that, the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 11-**_


	12. Fanasode 12: Brain Freeze

It's been a while since the last update, so here you go, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with life, and I hope you understand.

Hey guest user someone already sent in an OC whose name is Black Widow, so can you send in another Oc, or can I at least change their name to White Widow?

Please, remember that I am still accepting Supervillain OCs for this story, just be sure to fill out the form below, and then send it to me in private messaging please, or you can fill out the form in a review, and I promise to give you credit if I put your Oc into the story!

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Accessories:  
Personality:  
Supervillain name:  
Supervillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for getting akumatized:  
Superpowers:  
Other:

 _ **-Fanasode 12: Brain Freeze-**_

It's a snowy day in Paris, France, and Marinette and her best friend Alya are busy having a snowball, fight together, and they are having fun too.

"Coming at you, Alya," Marinette says, chuckling as she throws a snowball at Alya starting a snowball fight between the two of them.

"No fair, Marinette," Alya says, chuckling as she throws a snowball back at Marinette, but Marinette manages to dodge the attack.

"Sneak attack!" Marinette shouts chuckling as she tries to throw another snowball at Alya.

However, Alya manages to dodge the attack, and with that, she tries to throw a snowball at Marinette, but Marinette also manages to dodge the attack.

Anyway, as they are having a snowball fight, Adrien and his best friend Nino walk up to them.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"I'm having a snowball, fight with Alya; you care to join us, Adrien?" Marinette asks as she glances at Adrien.

"Sure, Marinette, and can Nino join too?" Adrien asks in response to Marinette's question.

"Of course," Marinette replies, smiling as she glances at Adrien, and with that, Marinette continues her snowball fight with Alya, with Adrien and Nino to join in the fight against Marinette and Alya.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a house that's on the other side of town, a boy whose name is Brice Cerveau is putting his winter clothes on, and he is getting ready to join the other kids who are playing outside.

Brice has a normal white skin tone, along with red hair, and green eyes, he's wearing a red sweater, and black tights, he's also wearing a white winter jacket, a blue winter hat, black mittens, and he's also wearing a red scarf around his neck, he's also wearing blue earmuffs, blue socks, and finally, he's wearing black winter boots on his feet.

Anyway, after Brice has put his winter clothes on, he goes to join the other kids who are playing outside.

However, as soon as Brice steps outside, some of the neighborhood kids pick on him, and then they laugh as they start to throw snowballs at him.

"Go back to Scotland, where you belong, redhead," one of the mean neighborhood kids shout laughing as they throw a snowball at Brice.

"You are mean," Brice shouts crying as he runs back inside his house.

Brice runs into his bedroom, and he starts to cry, and then he starts to take off his winter clothes, while he sits there crying inside his bedroom.

Suddenly, at that moment a dark butterfly appears, and it lands onto Brice's mittens, and then a purple transparent butterfly mask appears on Brice's face as Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

Anyway, after accepting Hawk Moth's deal, Brice's transformation into a supervillain whose name is Brain Freeze begins.

His white skin tone turns into an icy white skin tone, his red hair turns an icy blue color, and his green eyes turn an icy gray color, his red sweater turns into a light blue shirt that has a snowflake on it, his black tights turn into white tights, his winter hat becomes a helmet, and his mittens have become white gloves that have snowflakes on them.

His red scarf turns into a sky blue cape that has a snowflake on it, his blue earmuffs turn into earrings that look like snowflakes, his blue socks turn a light blue color, and finally, his black winter boots turn an icy blue color with snowflakes on them, completing his transformation into Brain Freeze.

Anyway, after the transformation is complete, Brain Freeze leaves to go find the mean neighborhood kids, so that way, he can have his revenge on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and the others are continuing to have a snowball fight, when suddenly, they hear children screaming and running away from something.

"Did you hear that?" Marinette asks after she hears what sounds like children running away from something.

"Yeah, I did, let's go check it out," Adrien replies as he glances at Marinette.

So, with that, Marinette and the others head to see what's happening, only to see that the supervillain whose name is Brain Freeze is causing mayhem by making snowballs and icicles attack the neighborhood kids.

"I'm Brain Freeze, fear my ice and snow!" Brain Freeze shouts laughing evilly as he continues to attack the neighborhood kids by using his ice and snow powers on them.

"Help," the neighborhood kids shout crying out for help as they scream and run away from Brain Freeze.

"I need to film this for the Lady Blog!" Alya shouts in excitement as she gets her phone out to start recording what is going on, for the Lady Blog.

However, just as Alya is about to start recording for the Lady Blog, Brain Freeze freezes her in a block of ice along with Nino.

Time to transform, Marinette and Adrien thought at the same time, and with that, they leave to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brain Freeze continues to cause mayhem and destruction laughing evilly while doing so.

"Alright, you got your revenge, now bring me the miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts inside Brain Freeze's head as a purple transparent butterfly mask appears around his face again.

"Sure thing, Hawk Moth, I just need to find Ladybug and Cat Noir first though," Brain Freeze says chuckling as he hears Hawk Moth inside his head.

"Well, hurry up, I want the miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts getting impatient as he says this inside Brain Freeze's head.

"You will have them, just hold your horses Hawk Moth Shesh," Brain Freeze says starting to roll his eyes as Hawk Moth bosses him around.

Suddenly, while he's busy talking with Hawk Moth, Brain Freeze feels someone, throw a snowball at him from behind him while he's busy talking with Hawk Moth.

The purple transparent butterfly mask disappears, and Brain Freeze growls as he hears chuckling coming from behind him.

Brain Freeze turns around growling as he says, "Who dares to challenge me?" Brain Freeze shouts growling as he turns around, and he sees that it's none other than Ladybug and Cat who are challenging him.

"Brain Freeze, we challenge you to a snowball, fight, and if we win you must surrender, but if you win, we will hand you, our miraculouses!" Ladybug shouts as she challenges Brain Freeze to a snowball, fight, against, her, and Cat Noir.

However, Brain Freeze laughs evilly as he says, "I accept your challenge," Brain Freeze says chuckling as he accepts their challenge.

So, with that, Brain Freeze uses his ice and snow powers to create snow forts for him, Ladybug, and Cat Noir.

Brain Freeze creates a snow fortress for himself, and he creates a nice little snow fort, for Ladybug, and Cat Noir.

"Hey, that's not fair, how come your fort is bigger than ours?" Cat Noir asks hissing as he glances at Brain Freeze.

"You did not say anything about that," Brain Freeze replies chuckling evilly as he points this out to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Fair enough," Ladybug says as she and Chat Noir get ready to have a snowball fight with Brain Freeze.

Ladybug and Cat Noir get to their snow forts along with Brain Freeze, and with that, the fight begins.

Brain Freeze launches a mountain full of snowballs at Ladybug and Cat Noir, and Ladybug and Cat Noir do their best to avoid getting hit by the snowballs.

However, as the fight continues it's becoming difficult for Ladybug and Cat Noir to keep dodging the snowballs.

"How much longer we can keep up with this, my lady?" Cat Noir asks Ladybug as he uses his staff to deflect incoming snowballs that are heading towards him and Ladybug.

"Just a little bit longer Cat Noir, I'm starting to come up with a plan," Ladybug replies as an idea starts to come into her head.

"Sure, whatever you say, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he agrees with Ladybug.

"You're going to lose, just surrender, and give me your miraculouses!" Brain Freeze shouts chuckling as he continues to launch snowballs at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, Cat Noir shakes his head as he says, "We will never give you our miraculouses!" Cat Noir shouts as he continues to deflect incoming snowballs with his staff.

Finally, Ladybug gets an idea to use her lucky charm as she shouts, "Lucky charm," Ladybug shouts as she activates her special power and she ends up getting a heating pad for her lucky charm.

"What the, a heating pad," Ladybug says in confusion as she looks at the heating pad.

"You might want to hurry up, my lady, I don't know how much longer I can keep up with these snowballs," Cat Noir says as he starts to have difficulty with dodging the snowballs that Brain Freeze is throwing at him.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she uses her ladybug, sense to look around and see what she can use the heating pad for.

Suddenly, Ladybug notices the gloves that Brain Freeze is wearing, and an idea comes into her head as she says, "Cat Noir, distract Brain Freeze," Ladybug says as an idea comes into her head.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with her, and with that, he starts to distract Brain Freeze as he says, "Hey Ice King, why don't you stop kidnapping princesses?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he starts to distract Brain Freeze.

"Shush up," Brain Freeze shouts angrily as he launches more snowballs at Cat Noir.

However, while Brain Freeze is busy attacking Cat Noir with snowballs, Ladybug sneaks up behind him with the heating pad in her hands.

"Come on, Ice King, is that all you have?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he continues to distract Brain Freeze.

"You're so annoying, and my name is not Ice King, its Brain Freeze!" Brain Freeze shouts angrily as he launches snowballs at Cat Noir.

"Whatever," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he continues to dodge the snowballs that Brain Freeze is throwing at him.

Brain Freeze gets ready to attack Cat Noir with snowballs again.

However, just as Brain Freeze is about to attack Cat Noir with Snowballs again, Ladybug straps the heating pad on to him.

"What do you think you're, doing?" Brain Freeze asks as he looks at Ladybug.

"Defeating you, what does it look like?" Ladybug asks in response to his question as she turns the heating pad on.

"I will freeze you to death!" Brian Freeze shouts as he tries to freeze Ladybug in a block of ice.

However, it doesn't work, and Brain Freeze gets upset as he says, "Why aren't, my powers, working?" Brain Freeze asks angrily as he looks at his hands.

"What's going on, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he looks at Ladybug.

"The heat from the heating pad is making him weak," Ladybug replies as she explains this to Cat Noir.

"Oh, smart thinking, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he looks at Ladybug.

"Thank you, Cat Noir, now use your cataclysm to destroy his gloves," Ladybug says as she takes off Brain Freeze's gloves and she throws them to Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with her, and with that, Cat Noir uses his cataclysm as he shouts, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the gloves releasing the Akuma from inside them.

"No more doing evil tasks for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says after she captures the Akuma with her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug says releasing the Akuma after purifying it by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous ladybug," Ladybug shouts throwing the heating pad into the air, and it explodes, sending magical ladybugs around the world turning everything back to, normal.

"What's happening?" Brice asks in confusion as he looks around after he turns back to, normal.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Cat Noir say as they do their signature fist pump together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair, and he's, upset.

He has lost to Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again.

"You win again Ladybug and Cat Noir, but one day we will battle, and until that day comes, I hope that you don't get frostbite!" Hawk Moth shouts swearing revenge again as usual.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he changes into his civilian form.

"Master, I know that you're trying to retrieve the miraculouses, except isn't this becoming a bit repetitive?" Nooroo asks as he looks at his master.

"Nooroo, I would retrieve the miraculouses myself, except you know," Hawk Moth replies in response to his question.

"I know, can't you do something different?" Nooroo asks as he looks at his master.

"There's no other option Nooroo," Hawk Moth replies in response to his question.

"I know that you think that, except maybe there's another way?" Nooroo asks as he looks at his master.

"Enough, Nooroo, I am your master, and you will do as I say, understood?" Hawk Moth asks angrily as he looks at Nooroo.

"Yes, master," Nooroo replies sighing sadly as he looks at his master.

"Excellent now come, Nooroo, it's time for me to act natural," Hawk Moth says as he commands Nooroo to hide inside the moth miraculous.

"Yes, master," Nooroo replies in response to his command, and with that, Nooroo disappears into the moth miraculous, and Hawk Moth leaves the room that he's in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Marinette, and the others, they are enjoying the rest of their day together.

However, Adrien announces that he has to go home, and Marinette nods in understanding as she says, "Alright, I'll see you later, Adrien," Marinette says smiling at Adrien.

"I'll see you later, Marinette," Adrien says, smiling as he waves goodbye to Marinette, and with that, Adrien left.

"Why do I feel like a human Popsicle?" Alya asks as she looks at Marinette.

"It's a long story Alya," Marinette replies sheepishly as she looks at Alya.

However, before Marinette could explain, she sees that the neighborhood kids are picking on Brice again.

"I need to take care of something Alya," Marinette says as she walks over to the neighborhood kids who are picking on Brice.

"Hey, leave him alone," Marinette says as she looks at the neighborhood kids who are picking on Brice.

"What are you going to do?" one of the neighbor kids asks, laughing as they glance at Marinette.

"I'm sure that your parents will be upset to hear that you've been picking on an innocent child," Marinette replies as she threatens to tell the kid's parents that they have been picking on Brice.

However, one of the neighborhood kids shakes their head as they say, "There's no need for that, we're just leaving anyway," one of the neighborhood kids say shaking their head at Marinette.

"Yeah, just remember that the next time that you pick on someone," Marinette says as she watches the neighborhood kids leave.

"Thanks, Marinette," Brice says as he glances at Marinette.

"No problem, you need to learn to stand up for yourself though Brice," Marinette says as she glances at Brice.

"How they're bigger than me," Brice says, sighing as he glances at Marinette.

"Exactly, they're taking advantage of that, Brice, and I can teach you how to stand up against people like them," Marinette offers as she looks at Brice.

"Really, Marinette," Brice asks, smiling as he looks at Marinette.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Marinette asks, smiling as she looks at Brice.

"I'll help too," Alya says, smiling as she stands next to Marinette.

"I'll also help," Nino says, smiling as he offers to teach Brice how to stand up for himself.

"Thanks," Brice says, smiling as he looks at everyone.

"No problem," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Brice.

"So, let's start," Nino says, smiling as he looks at Alya.

"Agreed," Alya says, smiling as she looks at Nino.

So, with that, Marinette and the others start to teach Brice, and the screen fades to black ending this episode.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 12-**_


	13. Fanasode 13: Lady Destroyer

Emilia Holcomb aka Lady Destroyer, and her siblings belong to La Rosa Rossa aka Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her OC's for the story.

 _ **-Fanasode 13: Lady Destroyer-**_

The episode begins by revealing that three girls and one boy are walking into Collège Françoise Dupont.

One of these girls is Emilia Holcomb, and two other girls are her sisters, and their names are Valentina and Gabriela, and the boy is her brother, and his name is Giuseppe.

Emilia looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, she has a beige skin tone, along with chestnut brown hair, and green eyes, she wears a blue shirt, black jean shorts, and finally, she's wearing white sneakers on her feet.

Her sister Valentina also looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, and she also has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair and green eyes, she's wearing a gymnast outfit, and finally, she's wearing jogging shoes on her feet.

Her other sister Gabriela also looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, she also has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair and green eyes, she wears a light pink ballet dress, and finally, she wears ballet shoes on her feet.

Finally, her brother Giuseppe looks to be around sixteen or seventeen years old, he also has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair and green eyes, he wears a white shirt with Italia written on it in the colors of the Italian flag, along with black shorts, and finally, he's wearing white running shoes on his feet.

Anyway, Emilia and her siblings are heading to class, along with the other students in the school, when suddenly, a boy whose name is Mitchell Rochester stops them in their tracks, along with Chloé and Lila.

Mitchell looks to be around seventeen or eighteen years old, he has a peach skin tone, along with black hair and brown eyes, he's wearing a red jacket, along with blue jeans that have a black belt around it, and finally, he's wearing black shoes on his feet.

Anyway, Mitchell grins at Emilia as he says, "Well hello there darling, you, heading to class today?" Mitchell asks grinning as he looks at Emilia.

"I don't have time for this today Mitch, I'm going to be late for English class," Emilia replies as she tries to walk past Mitchell to no avail.

"Who needs English?" Mitchell asks chuckling as he looks at Emilia.

"I don't have time for this Mitch," Emilia replies as she once again tries to walk past Mitchell to no avail.

"You're not going anywhere doll," Mitchell says, chuckling as he pins Emilia to a locker.

Chloé and Lila chuckle as they watch the scene unfold.

"Get away from her Mitch!" Giuseppe shouts as he Valentina, and Gabriela, run, over to Mitchell.

However, Chloé and Lila stop them in their tracks, and they chuckle as they continue to watch Mitchell flirt with Emilia.

"Come on now darling," Mitchell says, chuckling as he leans in closer to Emilia.

"I'm not your darling," Emilia shouts struggling to get Mitchell off of her.

"Don't try to fight it darling!" Mitchell says, chuckling as he glances at Emilia.

Suddenly, Emilia finally manages to push Mitchell off of her, and Mitchell falls to the ground as he says, "Ouch you're tough," Mitchell says, chuckling as he continues to flirt with Emilia.

However, Emilia shakes her head as she says, "I don't know what your problem is Mitch, but I'm going to get even with you someday!" Emilia shouts angry as she looks at Mitchell.

"Yeah, sure, whatever doll," Mitchell says chuckling as Chloé and Lila help him off of the floor, and he dusts himself as he glances at Emilia.

Emilia shakes her head, and with that, she storms off looking angry as she walks away from Mitchell and the others.

"Sister, wait for us!" Giuseppe shouts as he Valentina and Gabriella, try to catch up with her.

However, Emilia is too far away, so she doesn't hear him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside a large tower, a man walks into a dark room getting ready to turn into Hawk Moth as he shouts, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" the man shouts, as he turns into Hawk Moth.

A silver mask appears on the man's face, along with a dark purple dress with the Moth Miraculous brooch at the center of the collar, along with black dress pants, and black dress shoes appear on his feet, and finally, a cane appears in his hand completing his transformation into Hawk Moth.

Suddenly, a large skylight opens up lighting up the room that Hawk Moth is in, and white butterflies fly up from the floor at his feet.

"Let's see now who will we, evilize today my little Akumas?" Hawk Moth asks chuckling as he glances at the white butterflies that are flying around the room that he's in.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth senses anger coming from the school, causing Hawk Moth to smile as he says, "Ah, a young girl who deals with school bullies, I will use this to my advantage," Hawk Moth says grinning evilly as he twirls his cane.

"Come to your master, my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says as he holds his hand out for a white butterfly to land onto it.

The white butterfly lands on his hand and Hawk Moth covers it with his other hand, turning it into an Akuma as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as he releases the Akuma from his hand.

The Akuma flies out the window in search of its victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Collège Françoise Dupont, Emilia is sitting alone in the hallway, and she's still mad about what Mitchell did to her.

Suddenly, the Akuma appears, and it lands onto a silver bracelet that Emilia has on her arm disappearing as it absorbs itself into it.

Suddenly, a light purple butterfly mask appears in front of Emilia's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her.

"My name is Hawk Moth, and Lady Destroyer is now yours, I will help you get revenge on that horrid boy who has no manners, and all you need to do in return is retrieve something from Ladybug and Cat Noir, do we have a deal, Lady Destroyer?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this in Emilia's head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, we have a deal," Emilia replies smirking evilly as she agrees to Hawk Moth's deal.

Anyway, after agreeing to Hawk Moth's deal, Emilia's transformation into a supervillain begins.

Her beige skin tone is now pink, her brown hair is now purple and there's a pink bow in it, her green eyes are now hazel, her blue shirt turns orange with the word destroyer on it, her black jeans turn grey, and finally, her white sneakers turn black completing her transformation into Lady Destroyer.

Anyway, after the transformation is complete Lady Destroyer goes to find Mitchell.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Bustier's class, Marinette and her friends are getting ready for today's lesson.

"Alright, class, today, we will be reading Dante's Inferno," Mrs. Bustier says as she passes out copies of the book to everyone.

However, before they can even begin reading Dante's Inferno, that's when Lady Destroyer shows up to cause chaos and mayhem in the classroom.

"We all deal with school bullies, and I say that it's time to stand up to them!" Lady Destroyer shouts grinning evilly for some reason.

Suddenly, everyone in the classroom, except Adrien and Marinette start to act harshly towards Chloé, Lila, and Sabrina.

Marinette and Adrien leave the room, and they get ready to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts as she turns into Ladybug.

A red skintight bodysuit that has black spots and a black collar on it appears on Marinette, a red mask with black spots on it appears on her face, her earrings turn red with black spots on them, and finally, her yo-yo appears around her waist completing her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien gets ready to turn into Cat Noir.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts as he turns into Cat Noir.

A black skin-tight Catsuit appears on Adrien, along with a black mask, and black gloves appear on his hands, a golden bell appears around on his neck, a belt wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail, and finally, cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Lady Destroyer, she laughs chuckling as she watches the students pick on Chloé, Lila, and Sabrina.

Suddenly, Lady Destroyer remembers that she's, suppose to be getting revenge on Mitchell for picking on her.

"Mitchell, come out wherever you are," Lady Destroyer says, chuckling as she looks around for Mitchell.

However, she can't seem to find Mitchell anywhere, and she ends running into Médard, who is talking, with Elena.

"Oh, um, hello," Médard says, blushing as he holds Elena's hand.

"Where's Mitchell?" Lady Destroyer asks growling as she looks at Médard.

"Um, I don't know," Médard replies nervously as he glances at Lady Destroyer.

"You better, tell me where he is," Lady Destroyer demands, growling as she looks at Médard.

"Hey, leave us alone!" Elena shouts madly as she looks at Lady Destroyer.

Lady Destroyer growls as she looks at Elena, and she's just about to attack her when suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop her.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir help," Médard says as he looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Don't worry we will," Cat Noir says, grinning as he looks at Médard.

However, Lady Destroyer shakes her head, and she's about to leave when suddenly she hears Hawk Moth in her head as he says, "Retrieve the miraculouses now, or I will take away your powers!" Hawk Moth suddenly shouts in Lady Destroyer's head as a light purple butterfly mask appears around her face again.

Lady Destroyer nods, agreeing with Hawk Moth, and with that, the light purple butterfly mask disappears from her face.

"Face me Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Lady Destroyer shouts as she looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Cat Noir get ready to face-off against Lady Destroyer.

However, before the battle can begin, that's when Giuseppe, Valentina, and Gabriela run up to Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lady Destroyer.

"Emilia, is that you?" Giuseppe asks as he glances at Lady Destroyer.

"Emilia is gone, I'm Lady Destroyer!" Lady Destroyer shouts laughing evilly.

"Now might be an excellent time to use that lucky charm of yours, my lady," Cat Noir says smiling as he looks at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she activates her lucky charm as she shouts "Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouts as she activates her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a doll with a pull string on it for her lucky charm.

"A pull-string toy, what am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks as she looks at the pull string toy in her hands.

"You better figure it out and fast, my lady," Cat Noir says as he looks at Ladybug.

Suddenly, Ladybug notices that the pull-string toy looks like Mitchell, and she gets an idea as she says, "I have an idea Cat Noir," Ladybug says smiling as she looks at Cat Noir.

"I'm right behind you, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he looks at Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Destroyer goes back to looking for Mitchell when suddenly she hears what sounds like Mitchell's voice coming from around the corner, and she goes to check it out.

However, much to her surprise it turns out that it's Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they're using the pull-string toy to lure her, to them.

"Now, Cat Noir," Ladybug says as she looks at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, he lunges at Lady Destroyer and he pins her down to the ground, taking off the bracelet that she has on her arm as he says, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bracelet that she's wearing and it releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says after she captures the Akuma.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Ladybug says, smiling as she releases the Akuma after purifying it.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she throws the pull-string toy into the air, and it explodes, releasing thousands of ladybugs, which fly around trying everything back to, normal.

"What's happening?" Lady Destroyer asks after she turns back into Emilia.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they fist-pump together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his lair, Hawk Moth is once again upset with losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Hawk Moth asks himself sighing sadly while doing so.

The room that he's in suddenly darkens as the skyline closes and Hawk Moth turns back into his civilian form as he shouts, "Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he turns back into his civilian form.

"Why you do this, Master?" Nooroo asks as he looks at Hawk Moth.

"I need to Nooroo," Hawk Moth replies in response to Nooroo's question.

"Maybe you could try being a hero?" Nooroo asks in response to his question.

"Nooroo, please for once can't you just see the world from my point of view, open up, your eyes Nooroo!" Hawk Moth shouts angry as he looks at Nooroo.

Nooroo backs up from Hawk Moth as he says, "I didn't mean to upset you, I apologize, Master," Nooroo says apologizing to Hawk Moth.

"It's alright, just come on Nooroo," Hawk Moth says, sighing as he looks at Nooroo.

"As you wish, Master," Nooroo says, sighing as he disappears into the Moth Miraculous.

"The miraculouses will be mine," Hawk Moth says as he leaves the room that he's in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Collège Françoise Dupont, Mitchell walks up to Emilia apologizing for his behavior as he says, "I like you, and I didn't know how to tell you," Mitchell says apologizing to Emilia for his behavior.

"Oh, it's alright, you're kind of handsome," Emilia says smiling at Mitchell.

"Um, thanks," Mitchell says, blushing as he looks at Emilia.

"Hey, Elena, how's it going?" Marinette asks as she walks up to Elena.

"It's going great, Médard and I have been dating for three weeks now," Elena says, smiling as she looks at Médard.

"Wow, that's cool Elena," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Elena.

"Thanks, Marinette," Elena says smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"No problem Elena," Marinette says smiling at Elena.

Suddenly, a young girl wearing a ballerina outfit comes dancing through the hallway, throwing glitter and sparkles everywhere as she says, "Glitter, sparkles!" the young girl shouts giggling.

"Who's that?" Marinette asks as she points at the young girl in the ballerina outfit who's, throwing glitter and sparkles everywhere as she dances through the hallway.

"That's Dalila Belvoir, she's the new girl in my ballet class," Gabriela replies as she explains this to Marinette.

"Oh," Marinette says as she looks at Gabriela.

"Yeah, she's nice and all, except she doesn't take ballet too seriously," Gabriela says sighing as she looks at Marinette.

"I'm sure that you will become friends once you get to know her," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Gabriela.

"You're right, Marinette, thanks," Gabriela says, smiling as she looks at Marinette.

"No, problem," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Gabriela.

"Hello, my name is Dalila!" Dalila says, smiling as she walks up to Marinette.

"Nice to meet you," Marinette says, smiling at Dalila.

"I love glitter and sparkles!" Dalila says, chuckling as she looks at Marinette.

"I can see that," Marinette says, chuckling as she looks at Dalila.

"I need to head home now, so I'll see you later," Marinette says, smiling as she waves goodbye to her friends.

"Alright, goodbye Marinette," Gabriela says, smiling as she waves goodbye to Marinette.

Marinette walks home, and when she gets home her mother greets her as she says, "Welcome home, Marinette," Marinette's mother says smiling as she glances at Marinette.

"Thanks, mother," Marinette says smiling as she looks at her mother.

"Are you hungry, Marinette?" Marinette's mother asks, smiling as she glances at Marinette.

"You know that I am, mother," Marinette says chuckling as she looks at her mother.

"I'll cook you dinner," Marinette's mother says, chuckling as the episode ends.

 ** _-End of Fanasode 13-_**


	14. Fanasode 14: White Widow

Shannon McGuire aka White Widow, Ken, Boris, Finn, and George Radcliffe belong to some guest user that I don't know the name of, and they give me permission to use their OC's.

 _ **-Fanasode 14: White Widow-**_

Valentine's Day is coming up and the students attending Collège Françoise Dupont are decorating the school with hearts and pink balloons.

"I can hardly wait for Valentine's Day to get here!" one of the students says, smiling as they put up balloons in the hallways of the school building.

"Me either, it's my favorite time of the year!" another student says, smiling as they put up hearts in the hallways of the school building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and her friends are walking down the hallways of the school building together.

Suddenly, Marinette turns to Adrien smiling as she says, "Valentine's Day is almost here Adrien!" Marinette says smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Yep, and I can hardly wait!" Adrien shouts in excitement as he glances at Marinette.

"So, Adrien, are you planning on asking anyone to be your Valentine?" Marinette asks, smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm planning to ask this one girl to be my Valentine, Marinette," Adrien replies, smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"Really, who is she?" Marinette asks curiously as she glances at Adrien.

"I shouldn't say," Adrien replies blushing as he glances at Marinette.

"Oh come on, it will be our little secret," Marinette says, smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Well, I don't know," Adrien says, sighing as he glances at Marinette.

"Come on please?" Marinette asks smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"Well, alright," Adrien replies smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"Great," Marinette says smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"Oh brother," Alya says, sighing as she rolls her eyes at Marinette.

Marinette glares at Alya, only to turn her attention back to Adrien smiling as she says, "So, what do you love about this girl Adrien?" Marinette asks, smiling as she looks at Adrien.

"Well, she's intelligent, humorous, and she's always willing to put herself towards others, although she can be stubborn at times, only that's what I love about her," Adrien replies chuckling as he glances at Marinette.

"She sounds interesting Adrien," Marinette says, smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"You need to promise that you won't tell anyone once I tell you who it is," Adrien whispers as he glances at Marinette.

"Of, course, Adrien, you can trust me," Marinette says smiling as she glances at Adrien.

"Great, so the person I have a crush on is," Adrien begins as he glances at Marinette.

However, before Adrien can finish his sentence, Marinette and the others hear what sounds like people arguing, and they go to check it out, only to see that a girl whose name is Shannon McGuire is arguing with some boys over something.

Shannon looks to be around thirteen or fourteen years old, she has slender skin, along with long wavy blond hair that has blue streaks in it, and she has blue eyes, she is wearing a short magenta shirt, along with a purple skirt, and black leggings, she's wearing white shoes on her feet, and finally, she wears a heart pendant with a spider in it.

Anyway, Shannon appears to be arguing with three boys, and their names are Ken, Boris, and Finn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shannon's friend, George Radcliffe is watching the fight, and he just stands there not doing anything, and he just continues to watch the fight sighing while doing so.

"Look it's over, besides I'll find someone else!" Shannon shouts angry as she looks at Ken, Boris, and Finn.

"Yeah, right, you're a foolish, naïve, and desperate girl who can't get a boyfriend even if she tries!" Finn shouts laughing as he looks at Shannon.

Ken and Boris laugh, agreeing with him.

Shannon starts crying, and Finn departs with Boris and Ken following behind him as he says, "Good luck, Shannon, you're going to need it!" Finn shouts laughing as he leaves with Ken and Boris following behind him.

Anyway, after Finn leaves with Ken and Boris, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and George rush over to Shannon to comfort her.

However, despite Marinette and the others comforting her Shannon runs off crying as she shouts, "I hate them, I hate all the boys in the world, they only think, about themselves, and they've, upset me too many times and for once I want to make them pay, I want revenge!" Shannon shouts angry as she runs off crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair getting ready to akumatize his next victim as he says, "If revenge is her wish, then that's a wish I can certainly grant," Hawk Moth says, chuckling as he holds out his hand.

Suddenly, a pure white butterfly lands on his hand, and he turns it into an Akuma chuckling as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and akumatize her!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly after he turns the pure white butterfly into an Akuma, and The Akuma flies out the window in search of its victim.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Collège Françoise Dupont, Shannon is sitting in the school hallway crying when suddenly the Akuma appears and it lands on her pendant disappearing as it absorbs itself into it.

Suddenly, a light purple butterfly mask appears in front of Shannon's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her in her head as he says, "White Widow, I'm Hawk Moth and I'm giving you the power to seek revenge on all of the horrible men in this world," Hawk Moth begins as he introduces himself to Shannon.

However, Shannon interrupts Hawk Moth as she says, "Why should I trust you, you're a man and I hate all of the horrible men in this world, so why should I trust you?" Shannon asks growling as she hears Hawk Moth inside her head.

"'Cause my dear, I'm the only one other than your friend who is a man of my word, and I will keep it if you keep yours," Hawk Moth replies innocently and sincerely as he says this inside Shannon's head.

"Oh yes, Hawk Moth, I will keep my word, and is there anything that you want in return?" Shannon asks as she hears Hawk Moth inside her head.

"Ah yes, I want you to retrieve the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, what do you say?" Hawk Moth asks in response to her question as he says this inside Shannon's head.

"Of course, my master, anything at all," Shannon replies smirking evilly, and with that, Shannon's transformation into a supervillain begins.

Shannon's slender skin tone turns slender, her long wavy blond hair turns black with red streaks in it, her blue eyes turn purple, and she has black eyeshadow on her eyes, and she has red lipstick on her lips, she's wearing a long beautiful black dress with long sleeves, and finally, she's wearing black dress shoes on her feet.

"That's my good faithful girl!" Hawk Moth says, smirking evilly, and praising victory once the transformation is complete.

Anyway, once Shannon's transformation into White Widow is complete, she begins to look around for Ken, Boris, and Finn, wanting to get her revenge on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Marinette and the others, they're looking around for Shannon, but they can't find her anywhere.

Suddenly, as Marinette and the others are looking around for Shannon, they hear what sounds like Ken, Boris, and Finn, and they're screaming and running away from something, and they go to check it out.

However, much to their surprise they see that it's none other than White Widow who's chasing them in her spider form.

"Oh, my," Alya says smiling as she gets out her phone to record what's happening.

However, while Alya and the others are watching what's happening, Marinette and Adrien run off to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts as she turns into Ladybug.

Suddenly, a red skintight bodysuit that has black spots on it appears on Marinette, a red mask with black spots on it appears on her face, her earrings turn red with black spots on them, and finally, her yo-yo appears around her waist completing her transformation into Ladybug.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts as he turns into Cat Noir.

Suddenly, a black skintight bodysuit appears on Adrien, along with a black mask, black gloves appear on his hands, a golden bell appears around his neck, a belt wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail, and finally, cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

Anyway, once their transformation into superheroes is complete they go to deal with White Widow.

* * *

Meanwhile, White Widow continues to chase Ken, Boris, and Finn, and she shoots a web at them, trapping them in it, and she begins to cover the whole school with spider webs.

However, as White Widow is beginning to cover the entire school in spider webs, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop her.

"Well, that has to be the biggest spider in the entire world," Cat Noir says chuckling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yeah, let's just hope that she won't catch us on her web," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Ladybug, join me, Cat Noir and Adrien are going to betray you anyway," White Widow says as she tries to manipulate Ladybug into joining her.

However, Ladybug refuses as she says, "No you're wrong, and I will never join you!" Ladybug shouts as she refuses White Widow's offer to join her.

"You will suffer," White Widow says hissing as she looks at Ladybug.

Suddenly, White Widow kisses Cat Noir causing him to become dizzy, and he falls down to the ground in pain from the dizziness.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug says as she runs over to Cat Noir to check up on him.

"Is that you my lady?" Cat Noir asks dizzy as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yes, are you alright Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I think so, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ladybug shouts angry as uses her yo-yo to attack White Widow.

However, White Widow manages to dodge the attack smirking evilly as she says, "You're going to have to do better than that Ladybug!" White Widow shouts smirking as she looks at Ladybug.

"Come on Cat Noir, get up, I need your help," Ladybug says as she attempts to help Cat Noir off the ground.

However, Cat Noir shakes his head as he says, "Don't worry about me, my lady, you can do this," Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she activates her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she activates her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a toy fly that's the size of a shelf for her lucky charm.

"A toy fly, what am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at the toy fly in her hands.

Suddenly, Ladybug gets an idea as she shouts, "Hey White Widow, you can't catch me!" Ladybug shouts as she starts running away with the toy fly in her hands.

"Get back here!" White Widow shouts angry as she starts to chase Ladybug.

"You can't catch me!" Ladybug shouts laughing as she runs towards one of White Widow's spider webs in the building.

Suddenly, White Widow lunges at Ladybug.

However, Ladybug manages to move out of the way, and White Widow ends up running into one of her own webs.

"I will get you!" White Widow shouts angry as she tries to lunge at Ladybug.

However, White Widow sticks to the web, and she struggles as she tries to break free from it to no avail.

"Ugh, as soon as I break free, I will get you!" White Widow shouts angry as she looks at Ladybug.

"Here, have a snack," Ladybug says as she throws the toy fly at White Widow, and it holds White Widow down onto the web.

"Get this off of me!" White Widow shouts angry as she struggles to get the toy fly off of her.

"I'll take that," Ladybug says as she takes away the spider pendant.

"Hey," White Widow says angrily as she tries to take the spider pendant away from Ladybug.

"Quick, Cat Noir, destroy it with your cataclysm!" Ladybug shouts as she throws the spider pendant to Cat Noir.

"I'm on it, my lady," Cat Noir says, looking dizzy as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, he destroys the spider pendant as he shouts, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the spider pendant, and it releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more evil-doing for you, Akuma time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says after she captures the Akuma.

"Bye-bye, butterfly," Ladybug says, smiling as she releases the Akuma after purifying it.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she throws the toy fly into the air, and it explodes, releasing thousands of ladybugs, which fly around trying everything back to, normal.

"What's happening?" White Widow asks in confusion as she turns back into Shannon.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shout as they fist-pump together.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Hawk Moth's lair, Hawk Moth is throwing a tantrum as he shouts, "Someday, the Miraculous will be mine, just you wait, Ladybug and Cat Noir, your time will come!" Hawk Moth shouts as the room darkens around him.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he turns into his civilian form.

"Looks like another one of your villains loses to Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again master," Nooroo says as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, I know, just you wait though Nooroo someday the miraculouses will be mine!" Hawk Moth shouts laughing evilly as he leaves the room that he's in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Collège Françoise Dupont, Shannon apologizes to Ladybug, and she tells her that she knows about Marinette's crush on Adrien and that she even gives her support for it.

Ladybug smiles, and then she tells her that there can be nice guys she just has to be patient, and hopefully, the right guy for her will, come someday, which Shannon agrees to and thanks her for.

"Well, I need to bug out," Ladybug says to Shannon as, her miraculous starts to beep.

"Alright, see you later Ladybug," Shannon says, smiling, and with that, Ladybug leaves to go turn back into Marinette.

"I need to get going too," Cat Noir says as his miraculous starts to beep.

"Alright, see you later, Cat Noir," Shannon says, smiling, and with that, Cat Noir runs off as his miraculous starts to run out.

Anyway, after everything is back to normal, George tells Shannon that he likes her, and he asks her if she would like to hang out sometime, to which Shannon replies saying that she would love to, and with that, George and Shannon spend the rest of the day together.

Later, on that same day, Cat Noir visits Marinette, and he tells her to find Ladybug and he also tells her that he has a surprise for Ladybug.

Marinette nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she leaves to go turn into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat Noir waits for Ladybug to show up.

However, much to his surprise, Ladybug appears behind him smiling as she says, "What do you want Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Oh excellent, you're here my lady, there's something that I want to show you," Cat Noir says, smiling as he holds a box in his hands.

"What's in the box Chat?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You will see, my lady," Cat Noir says smiling as he opens the box.

Ladybug looks inside the box, and much to her surprise she sees that items belonging to previous villains on previous adventures that she and Chat Noir have been on, together is inside it as she says, "Cat Noir, what's this?" Ladybug asks in surprise as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Well, you see my lady, I've been collecting items from our adventures together, so that way, I always have something to remind me of all of the fun adventures that we have together Bugaboo," Cat Noir replies smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Aw, that's sweet, Chat," Ladybug says, smiling as she looks at Cat Noir.

"Thanks, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Is that the piece of paper from Stone Heart?" Ladybug asks she points to one of the items that are in the box.

"Yep, that's from our first adventure together, Bugaboo," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Wow, this is amazing, Cat Noir," Ladybug says, smiling as she looks through the items that are inside the box.

"Thanks, Bugaboo, and I'm about to add a new piece to my collection," Cat Noir says, smiling as he gets out the spider pendant from White Widow, and he puts it into the box adding it to his collection.

"Wow, every object from the villains that we encounter is in here," Ladybug says as she looks through the items that are in the box.

"Yep, every single one," Cat Noir says smiling as he looks at Ladybug.

"How long have you been doing this Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Ever since our first adventure together, Bugaboo," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"You didn't steal any of these items right?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"No, of course not, Bugaboo," Cat Noir replies as he glances nervously at Ladybug.

"Chat," Ladybug says as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Come on, Bugaboo, you know that I would never do that," Cat Noir says as he glances at Ladybug.

"I know, I'm just kidding, Cat Noir," Ladybug says, chuckling as she elbows Cat Noir.

"Hey, take it easy, Bugaboo," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he elbows Ladybug.

Ladybug and Cat Noir chuckle as they glance at each other.

Anyway, after Ladybug and Cat Noir say goodbye to each other the episode ends, and the screen fades to black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 14-**_


	15. Fanasode 15: Dazzlerina

**_-Fanasode 15: Dazzlerina-_**

Our story begins at Françoise Dupont High School, where a teacher whose name is Mrs. Danseur is teaching her class about ballet.

"Excellent work today class," Mrs. Danseur says, smiling as she glances at the students in her class.

One of the students in her class is a girl, and her name is Dalila Belvoir.

Dalila looks to be around thirteen or fourteen years old, she has an apricot skin tone, along with black hair and silver eyes, she wears a fuchsia ballet dress with sparkles on it, she wears a dark green bow with sparkles on it in her hair, and finally, she wears pink ballet shoes with sparkles on them on her feet.

Another one of the students in her class is a girl, and her name is Gabriela Holcomb.

Gabriela looks to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, she has a beige skin tone, along with black hair and green eyes, she wears a light pink ballet dress, along with pink ballet shoes, and finally, she's wearing white roses in her hair.

"Alright, now listen up class, the auditions for the upcoming ballet of Swan Lake will be happening soon, so I want all of you to practice," Mrs. Danseur says smiling as she glances at everyone.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Danseur, I will," Gabriela says, smiling as she glances at Mrs. Danseur.

"I love Swan Lake, and I hope that I get the female lead!" Dalila says smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

"You probably won't," Gabriella says, sighing as she glances at Dalila.

"I probably will, I have only been doing ballet for five months, and the teacher says that I'm improving every day," Dalila, says smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

"Mrs. Danseur is just trying to sphere your feelings Dalila," Gabriela says, sighing as she tries to explain this to Dalila.

"I don't understand," Dalila says in confusion as she glances at Gabriela.

"You don't take ballet seriously, you act silly all the time, and it annoys everyone," Gabriela says angrily as she glances at Dalila.

"Isn't taking ballet fun though?" Dalila asks, smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

"Yes, it's fun, but Ballet is also a serious sport, and you can't act silly and goofy all the time," Gabriela says angrily as she glances at Dalila.

"I just want to have fun though," Dalila says, looking upset as she glances at Gabriela.

"Ballet isn't just about having fun though," Gabriela says angrily as she glances at Dalila.

"What are you saying?" Dalila asks in confusion as she glances at Gabriela.

"I'm saying that if you can't take ballet seriously, then maybe you don't belong here," Gabriela says angrily as she glances at Dalila.

"You're mean," Dalila says starting to cry, and with that, she runs away crying while doing so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair, and he's getting ready to do something that's evil, when suddenly he senses Dalila's emotions, and he chuckles evilly as he says, "Her vibrations are so strong, such easy prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he gets ready to unleash his next Akuma onto his next victim.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and do my bidding," Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he releases an Akuma from his hand, and with that, the Akuma flies away to do Hawk Moth's bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Françoise Dupont High School, Dalila is sitting down in the hallway crying, and she's holding a container that has glitter and sparkles in it in her hand.

Suddenly, the Akuma appears and it lands on the container of glitter and sparkles disappearing as it absorbs itself into it.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly mask appears on Dalila and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her as he says, "Dazzlerina, I'm Hawk Moth, and I can grant you the power to make everyone adore you, but in return, you will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me, do we have an agreement?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this inside her head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Dalila replies agreeing to Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, her transformation into a supervillain begins.

Her apricot skin tone is now a light pink skin tone, her black hair is now violet with glitter and sparkles in it, her fuchsia dress is now a smoky purple color and it has glitter and sparkles on it, her dark green bow is now a red velvet color, her ballet shoes are now purple, she has fairy wings and finally, a fairy wand appears in her hand.

"Excellent, it won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to meet their doom!" Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he says this in Dazzlerina's head.

"I agree, Hawk Moth," Dazzlerina says, giggling, and with that, Dazzlerina flies away to cause some mischief and mayhem.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and her friends are walking down the school hallway, and they're discussing recent events when suddenly, they hear Gabriela gasp in shock, and they decide to check it out.

However, when they do they see that the supervillain whose name is Dazzlerina is approaching Gabriela.

"Please leave me alone!" Gabriela shouts in fright as she tries to get away from Dazzlerina.

However, Dazzlerina blocks her path chuckling as she says, "What's the matter, Gabriela?" Dazzlerina asks chuckling as she glances at Gabriela.

"Dalila," Gabriela says, gasping in shock as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"Not anymore, I'm Dazzlerina!" Dazzlerina says, giggling as she glances at Gabriela.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriela asks in confusion as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"I don't need a reason to be doing this," Dazzlerina replies giggling, and with that, she uses her magic wand to produce several sparks of light from it and she begins to dazzle Gabriela with them.

"Those are so dazzling," Gabriela says smiling as she glances into the small sparks of light.

Suddenly, Dazzlerina makes the small sparks of light glow brighter, and this causes Gabriela to cry out in pain as she falls to the floor.

"Once I have my revenge, I'll retrieve the miraculouses for Hawk Moth," Dazzlerina says, chuckling evilly.

"Dalila, please stop this!" Gabriela shouts begging Dazzlerina for mercy to no avail.

"Dalila is no more, I'm Dazzlerina!" Dazzlerina says, giggling as she twirls around.

Suddenly, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear to stop Dazzlerina.

However, Dazzlerina chuckles as she says, ''You can't stop me Ladybug and Cat Noir," Dazzlerina says chuckling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We'll see about that Dazzlerina!" Cat Noir shouts getting ready to fight as he glances at Dazzlerina.

Suddenly, Dazzlerina waves her wand and glitter flies, out from it.

"You're planning to use glitter to defeat us?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he glances at Dazzlerina.

"Chat Noir, look!" Ladybug shouts pointing as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir looks towards where Ladybug is pointing, and he watches in horror as the glitter from Dazzlerina's wand touches people, and they seem to fall into some, kind of trance.

"We adore Dazzlerina," the people say in monotone voices as they glance at Dazzlerina.

"Well, this looks like a catastrophe," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he glances at Ladybug.

"If you think that's bad, watch this," Dazzlerina says, chuckling as she waves her wand, and sparks fly out from it.

Suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir watch in horror as the sparks touch people, and this causes several people to be unnaturally happy.

"Stop this madness Dazzlerina!" Ladybug shouts angrily as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"Why, people should be happy all the time right?" Dazzlerina asks chuckling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Dazzlerina, stop the small talk, and bring me their miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he says in Dazzlerina's head.

Dazzlerina nods, agreeing with Hawk Moth, and with that, she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir as she says, "I'll stop on one condition," Dazzlerina says chuckling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"What's the condition, Tinker Bell?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"Surrender, and hand over your miraculouses!" Dazzlerina replies chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Sorry, but we can't do that," Ladybug says, shaking her head as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, then," Dazzlerina says, chuckling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Cat Noir attempts to tackle Dazzlerina.

However, Dazzlerina manages to dodge the attack, and she sends sparkles at Cat Noir.

"Um, my lady, I can't stop smiling," Cat Noir says barely being able to speak since he can't stop smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Are you alright Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks with concern as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my lady," Cat Noir replies, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Awww, Ladybug loves Cat Noir," Dazzlerina says, chuckling as she glances at Ladybug.

"I do not, he's my partner, and we're just friends!" Ladybug shouts angrily as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that, Ladybug," Dazzlerina says chuckling as she glances at Ladybug.

However, Ladybug growls as she glances at Dazzlerina.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm fine, but now might be a good time to use that charm of yours, my lady," Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, she activates her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug says activating her lucky charm, and she ends up getting glue for her lucky charm.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks as she looks at the glue in her hands.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dazzlerina asks chuckling as she glances at Ladybug.

Suddenly, Ladybug notices Dazzlerina's wand and she gets an idea as she says, "Hey Dazzlerina Cat Noir is right behind you!" Ladybug shouts as she tries to distract Dazzlerina.

However, Dazzlerina shakes her head as she says, "Do you think that I'm dumb enough to fall for that?" Dazzlerina asks shaking her head as she glances at Ladybug.

"Nope, but I will defeat you," Ladybug replies as she gets ready to pounce at Dazzlerina, and with that, she tackles Dazzlerina, and she uses the glue to glue her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Dazzlerina shouts as she struggles to get Ladybug off of her to no avail.

''You ready Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she grabs Dazzlerina's wand and she throws it over to Cat Noir.

"I'm always ready, my lady," Cat Noir replies as he catches Dazzlerina's wand, and with that, he destroys Dazzlerina's wand as he says, "Cataclysm," Cat Noir says as he destroys Dazzlerina's wand with his cataclysm.

"No more troublemaking for you Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to try to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says as she successfully captures the Akuma with her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug says as she releases the Akuma after she successfully purifies it.

"Miraculous ladybug," Ladybug says as she throws the glue into the air, and everything goes back to, normal.

"What's happening?" Dazzlerina asks in confusion as she turns back into Dalila.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Cat Noir say as they celebrate after saving the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair throwing a tantrum, as he says, "One day you will fall Ladybug and Cat Noir, and when that day comes I'll be there waiting," Hawk Moth says as the room darkens around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Françoise Dupont High School, Gabriela apologizes to Dalila for picking on her, and Dalila forgives her saying that Gabriela could teach her some things about ballet if she wants to.

"Sure, I could give you a few pointers," Gabriela says, smiling as she glances at Dalila.

"Thanks," Dalila says, smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir are talking to each other about the day's events.

"Well, I have to bug out," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Bugaboo," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir leave to turn back into Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Paris, France, Lidia is having a difficult time talking with her brother Xavier, who has been acting strange for the past few months.

"Xavier please you need to stop this every time that you capture one of those butterflies you're getting worse and worse," Lidia says with concern as she glances at Xavier.

However, Xavier ignores her, and Lidia sighs as she glances at the charm bracelet on her arm.

"Xavier," Lidia says sighing as she glances at Xavier.

Suddenly, Xavier turns towards Lidia growling and he pushes her down to the ground as he says, "Just leave me alone Lidia!" Xavier shouts growling as he glances at Lidia.

Lidia looks up at Xavier in shock as she says, "This isn't you Xavier!" Lidia shouts as she glances at Xavier.

However, Xavier shakes his head as he says, "Just leave me alone Lidia," Xavier says as he glances at Lidia.

So, with that, Lidia leaves, and she's, upset with Xavier.

Suddenly, an Akuma appears and it lands on Lidia's bracelet.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly mask appears over Lidia's face and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her as he says, "Hello there, Miss Vengeance, I'm Hawk Moth, and I'm," Hawk Moth begins as he says this in Lidia's head.

However, Lidia interrupts Hawk Moth as she says, "Wait a minute, you're that supervillain who akumatizes people," Lidia says as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

"You're a smart girl," Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he says this in Lidia's head.

"Yeah, and I know that you can't akumatize me unless I agree to, you, but I will never agree to, you!" Lidia shouts as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

However, Hawk Moth starts chuckling as he says, "Oh you poor foolish child," Hawk Moth says chuckling as he says this in Lidia's head.

"What," Lidia says in confusion as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

"You think that you can stop me?" Hawk Moth asks chuckling evilly as he says this in Lidia's head.

"You're insane," Lidia says as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

"So maybe I'm insane, but you can't stop what's going to happen," Hawk says, chuckling evilly as he says this in Lidia's head.

"What's going to happen?" Lidia asks in confusion as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

"That's none of your business," Hawk Moth replies chuckling evilly as he says this in Lidia's head.

"You won't get away with this, Ladybug and Cat Noir will stop you!" Lidia shouts as she hears Hawk Moth in her head.

"I don't think so, and if you're wise you will forget about our little conversation," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he says this in Lidia's head.

Suddenly, the Akuma takes off from Lidia's Bracelet and it flies back to Hawk Moth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier hears Lidia fall to the ground, and he goes to check on her.

"Lidia, are you alright?" Xavier asks as he helps Lidia off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"You, sure," Xavier says as he glances at Lidia.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Listen, Lidia I apologize for my behavior," Xavier says smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"It's alright, I forgive you," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"So, you want to see a movie?" Xavier asks as he glances at Lidia.

"Sure, brother," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Also Lidia, I know that we fight, sometimes, but you're my sister, and I would never hurt you," Xavier says as he glances at Lidia.

"I know Xavier," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Also I'm sorry if you sometimes feel like I fail you," Xavier says sighing sadly as he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier you never fail me, are you alright?" Lidia asks with concern as she glances at Xavier.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Xavier says sighing as he glances at Lidia.

"You, sure," Lidia says as she glances at Xavier.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Xavier says as he glances at Lidia.

"Alright, let's see a movie, then," Lidia says smiling at Xavier, and with that, Xavier and Lidia go to see a movie, and the episode ends as the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 15-**_

This might be the last Fanasode for a while, and I won't be able to work on my stories as much I used to anymore, I hope you understand, anyway, tell me what you think in a review, please!


	16. Fanasode 16: Dance Maniac

Gabriela Holcomb belongs to La Rosa Rossa, AKA Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her OC's!

Sign up now for season two, just be sure to fill out the form below, and then send it to me in private messaging or in a review, please, and I promise to give you credit if I put your Ocs into the story!

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug SuperVillain Form:**_

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Personality:  
SuperVillain name:  
SuperVillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for getting akumatized:  
Superpowers:  
Other:

 _ **-Fanasode 16: Dance Maniac-**_

The episode begins by revealing to us that the students who are attending Françoise Dupont High School are auditioning for the ballet of Swan Lake, and they're in the theater of the school building.

One of these students is a girl, and her name is Gabriela Holcomb, she looks to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, she has a beige skin tone, along with black hair and green eyes, she wears a light pink ballet dress, along with pink ballet shoes, and finally, she's wearing white roses in her hair.

Anyway, Gabriela is getting ready to audition for the role of Odette, which is the lead female ballerina role in the ballet.

However, another girl whose name is Dalila is also auditioning for the role of Odette, and she just stands there in silence as she glances at Gabriela.

"Hey um, break a leg," Dalila says, smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

"Same to you," Gabriela says harshly as she glances at Dalila.

"Dalila Belvoir, you're up next," Mrs. Danseur says as she calls Dalila onto the stage next.

Dalila walks onto the stage, and she gets ready to audition for the role of Odette.

"My name is Dalila, and I'm auditioning for the role of the swan princess," Dalila says smiling as she glances at Mrs. Danseur.

"Her name is Odette!" Gabriela shouts angrily as she watches Dalila audition for the role of Odette.

"Please don't interrupt her audition," Mrs. Danseur says as she glances at Gabriela.

"Sorry, Mrs. Danseur," Gabriela says as she apologizes for her behavior.

"Carry on with your audition Dalila," Mrs. Danseur says as she gestures for her to, carry, on with her audition.

Dalila nods, agreeing with Mrs. Danseur, and with that, Dalila does, some dance moves for her audition.

After Dalila finishes auditioning, Gabriela goes next and she also does, some dance moves for her audition.

"Thank you for taking the time to audition," Mrs. Danseur says, smiling as she glances at the students.

Later, on that same evening, the results of the auditions are up, and everyone gathers around to see which role they get.

"Yes, I get to be the swan princess!" Dalila shouts happily as she looks at the results.

"No fair, I deserve that role," Gabriela says angrily as she looks at Dalila.

"You need to calm down," Dalila says as she attempts to calm Gabriela down to no avail.

"It's not fair," Gabriela says angrily as she glances at Dalila, and with that, Gabriela runs off, and her siblings run after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is doing who knows what, when suddenly he senses Gabriela's emotions, and he gets ready to do his thing as he says, "Such disappointment, frustration, and negativity, it fills my heart with exhilaration!" Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly.

Hawk Moth catches one of the pure white butterflies in his hand, and he turns it into an Akuma as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and do as I command," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he releases the Akuma from his hand, and with that, the Akuma flies away to do Hawk Moth's bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Françoise Dupont High School, Gabriela is still running down the school hallway, when suddenly the Akuma appears and it lands on the baton that she's carrying in her hand disappearing as it absorbs itself into it.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly mask appears in front of Gabriela's face and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her as he says, "Dance Maniac, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can help you, all you have to do in return is bring me the miraculouses, can you do that?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this in Gabriela's head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Gabriela replies in response to Hawk Moth's question, and with that, Gabriela's transformation into a supervillain begins.

Gabriela's skin tone becomes blue, her hair turns pink with shades of purple in it, and her eyes turn pink, she's now wearing a black and blue dress, and black shoes appear on her feet, and finally, a pink whip appears in her hand completing her transformation into Dance Maniac.

Anyway, once Gabriela's transformation into Dance Maniac is complete, she searches around the school looking for Dalila.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriela's siblings are still running around the school looking for her, when suddenly, they run into Dalila and, they ask her if she knows where Gabriela is.

However, Dalila shakes her head as she says, "Sorry, I don't know where she is," Dalila replies in response to their question.

"However, I can help you search for her if you want," Dalila continues as she glances at Gabriela's siblings.

Gabriela's sibling's nod, agreeing, with Dalila.

So, with that, they begin to run around the school looking for Gabriela.

"Any sign of her?" Valentina asks as she glances at the others.

"Nope," Emilia replies as she glances at Valentina.

"No sign of her here," Giuseppe replies as he searches down a hallway where the lockers are to, no avail.

"I can't find any trace of her either, what should we do?" Dalila asks as she glances at everyone.

Gabriela's siblings are about to reply when suddenly, they hear a voice behind them say, "Why don't you look behind you?" a voice behind coming from behind them, asks as it says this to them.

Dalila and the others turn around only to see that it's none other than Dance Maniac who's standing them.

"Gabriela?" Dalila asks in shock as she glances at Dance Maniac.

However, Dance Maniac shakes her head as she says, "Not anymore, I'm, Dance Maniac, and you will dance for eternity," Dance Maniac replies laughing evilly as she glances at Dalila.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and her friends are walking down the school hallway, when suddenly, they hear screaming coming from around the corner, and they decide to check it out only to see that Dance Maniac is making Dalila and her friends dance uncontrollably laughing evilly while doing so.

"Time to transform," Marinette, and Adrien say at the same time, and with that, they disappear to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dance Maniac laughs evilly while making Dalila and her siblings dance uncontrollably as she says, "I do enjoy, live entertainment," Dance Maniac says laughing evilly while she watches Dalila and her siblings dance uncontrollably.

"We didn't even do anything!" Giuseppe shouts at Dance Maniac as he dances uncontrollably while he points this out to her.

However, Dance Maniac shakes her head as she says, "Lies you're on her side!" Dance Maniac shouts angrily as she points at Dalila.

"Gabriela, please, if this is about the ballet," Dalila begins as she glances at Dance Maniac.

However, Dance Maniac interrupts her as she says, "Silence, I'm, Dance Maniac now not Gabriela, and everyone will dance for eternity," Dance Maniac says laughing evilly as she glances at Dalila.

"Not if we stop you first," a voice coming from behind, Dance Maniac says as it says this to her.

Dance Maniac turns around only to see that it's none other than Ladybug and Cat Noir who are standing behind her.

"Get ready to battle Cat Noir," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm ready when you are, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"It's Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Dalila shouts smiling as she notices Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir save us!" Valentina shouts as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We will citizens," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Dalila and the others.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dance Maniac asks chuckling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"No, my lady and I will defeat you," Cat Noir replies twirling his staff as he glances at Dance Maniac.

"We will see about that," Dance Maniac says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

So with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir get ready to battle Dance Maniac, and the battle begins with Cat Noir trying to swing his staff at Dance Maniac.

However, Dance Maniac manages to dodge the attack, and with that, she tries to use the whip in her hand against Ladybug and Cat Noir.

However, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the attack, and with that, Ladybug uses her yo-yo against Dance Maniac.

However, Dance Maniac manages to dodge the attack once again, and with that, she tries to strike out against Ladybug and Cat Noir by using her whip.

However, just as Dance Maniac is about to strike out against Ladybug and Cat Noir Dalila interrupts her as she says, "Gabriela please," Dalila begins.

However, Dance Maniac interrupts her as she says, "Enough, I'm not Gabriela anymore, I'm, Dance Maniac!" Dance Maniac shouts angrily as she glances at Dalila.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Dance Maniac is busy, Ladybug and Cat Noir begin to discuss a plan to defeat Dance Maniac together.

"Do you have an idea, my lady?" Cat Noir asks, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yes, do you see the whip that she has in her hand?" Ladybug asks in response to his question as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Yes what about it, my lady?" Cat Noir asks in response to her question as he glances at Ladybug.

"I'm, thinking that's where the Akuma is," Ladybug replies as she glances at Cat Noir.

"So, what's the plan, my lady?" Cat Noir asks, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"You go distract Dance Maniac while I summon my lucky charm," Ladybug replies as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm on it, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, he runs off to distract Dance Maniac while Ladybug summons her lucky charm.

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a CD for her lucky charm.

"A CD, what am I going to do with this?" Ladybug asks as she glances at the CD in her hands.

Suddenly, Ladybug gets an idea, and with that, she runs off into the school theater to put her plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat Noir is still distracting Dance Maniac when suddenly, they both hear what sounds like ballet music coming from the school theater, and they decide to check it out, only to see that Ladybug is the one who is playing, the ballet music.

"What are you up to, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he makes his way up to Ladybug.

"You will see, just trust me, alright Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I will always trust you, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

So, with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir watch as Dance Maniac begins to dance to the sound of the music.

"I recognize this music, its Swan Lake," Dance Maniac says, smiling as she begins to dance to the sound of the music.

"Now, Chat Noir!'' Ladybug shouts as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agree with Ladybug, and with that, he tackles Dance Maniac who begins to struggle to no avail.

"Get off of me," Dance Maniac says angrily as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that mam," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he glances at Dance Maniac, and with that, Cat Noir takes Dance Maniac's whip away from her, and he gets ready to destroy it with his cataclysm.

"Cataclysm," Cat Noir says as he uses his cataclysm to destroy Dance Maniac's whip, and it releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more evil-doing for you Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says as she successfully captures the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug says, smiling as she releases the now pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she uses her powers to turn everything back to, normal.

"What's going on?" Dance Maniac asks in confusion as she turns back into Gabriela.

"Pound it," Ladybug and Cat Noir say celebrating as they smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back in his lair, Hawk Moth growls in frustration, as he paces around the room that he's in.

"Curse you Ladybug and Cat Noir, one day I will destroy you all!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he paces around the room that he's in, and with that, the window that's in the shape of a butterfly closes, and the room darkens around him.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he turns into his civilian form.

"Another unsuccessful attempt, Master," Nooroo says as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, but the miraculouses will be mine one day, Nooroo," Hawk Moth says, smirking as he glances at Nooroo.

"Unless Ladybug and Cat Noir stop you first," Nooroo says, smiling as he thinks about finally being free from Hawk Moth's grasp.

"You're on my side Nooroo!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he glances at Nooroo.

"Yes I know, but you need to use the Moth Miraculous for good," Nooroo says sighing as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"What I'm doing is good Nooroo!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he gets out what looks to be a locket from his pocket.

"In what way is what you're doing, good, Master?" Nooroo asks as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Well, imagine that you're a simple man Nooroo, and one day, you get the perfect career, the perfect house, and the perfect wife along with a son to care for, it's the perfect life that every man dreams of having," Hawk Moth replies as he glances at Nooroo.

"However, one day on your wedding anniversary, you decide to take your wife on a trip to Tibet, and it's during that trip that something terrible happens to your wife, and it's all your fault, and now you will do whatever it takes to get her back," Hawk Moth says sighing as he glances at Nooroo.

"I apologize, Master," Nooroo begins as he glances at Hawk Moth.

However, Hawk Moth interrupts Nooroo as he says, "There's no need to apologize, Nooroo," Hawk Moth says sighing as he glances at Nooroo.

"Now come on, it's time for us leave, Nooroo," Hawk Moth continues as he glances at Nooroo.

"Yes, master," Nooroo says, sighing as he glances at Hawk Moth, and with that, Hawk Moth and Nooroo, leave the room that they're in.

Meanwhile, back at Françoise Dupont High School, Marinette is explaining everything to Gabriela.

"Look, Gabriela, I understand that doing ballet is important to you, but there will be other roles," Marinette says smiling after she explains everything to Gabriela.

"You're right, I'm sorry Marinette," Gabriela says, sighing as she glances at Marinette.

"Thanks, but I'm not the one that you need to apologize to," Marinette says, smiling as she points at Dalila.

"Oh, right," Gabriela says, sighing as she walks over to Dalila.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriela says, sighing as she glances at Dalila.

"It's alright, I forgive you," Dalila says, smiling as she glances at Gabriela.

"So, does this mean we're friends now?" Gabriela asks as she glances at Dalila.

"I guess so," Dalila replies chuckling as she glances at Gabriela.

Later, on that same evening, Adrien arrives home after a long day at school.

"Father, I'm home," Adrien says, smiling as he enters the Agreste Mansion.

However, Adrien's father isn't at home to greet him, instead, Nathalie greets him as she says, "Welcome home Adrien, your father is busy right now," Nathalie says smiling as she greets Adrien.

"Of course, he is, if you need me, I'll be in my room doing homework Nathalie," Adrien says, sighing sadly as he heads to his room.

"Hey Adrien, I want my Camembert," Plagg says, whining as he appears next to Adrien.

"Here, Plagg," Adrien says, smiling a bit as he gives Plagg a piece of Camembert from his book bag.

"Thanks," Plagg says, smiling as he begins to eat the piece of Camembert.

"No problem, Plagg," Adrien says, sighing as he begins to do his homework.

"Hey Adrien," Plagg says, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"Not now Plagg," Adrien says, sighing as he glances at Plagg.

"I want to show you, a trick, though," Plagg says, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"Alright, show me the trick, Plagg," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Plagg.

So, with that, Plagg shows Adrien the trick that he can do.

First, Plagg throws the piece of Camembert in the air, and he catches it in his mouth smiling as he says, "That's the trick," Plagg says, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"Neat trick," Adrien says, smiling as he glances at Plagg.

"Thanks, Adrien," Plagg says, smiling as he glances at Adrien.

"No problem, I should get back to doing my homework now, Plagg," Adrien says, sighing as he goes back to doing his homework.

"You, alright, Adrien," Plagg says as he glances at Adrien.

"Yes, I'm alright," Adrien says, sighing as he glances at Plagg.

"You, sure," Plagg says as he glances at Adrien.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's just sometimes I think that my father doesn't care about me," Adrien replies sighing as he glances at Plagg.

"I'm sure that's not true Adrien, he's just a busy man," Plagg says as he glances at Adrien.

"You're probably right, Plagg," Adrien says, agreeing with Plagg, and with that, the episode ends and the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 16-**_

 __Let me know what you think in a review, please!


	17. Fanasode 17: Casanova

George Radcliffe aka Casanova belongs to a guest user, and they give me premisson to use him, thanks guest user for letting me use your Oc's, and let me know if you want to submit any more Oc's in a review please!

 _ **-Fanasode 17: Casanova-**_

The episode begins by revealing that Shannon and her friend George Radcliffe are arguing about something.

George looks to be around thirteen or fourteen years old, he has a slender skin tone, along with red hair, and green eyes, he also has freckles on his face, he's wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater over it, along with black trousers, and finally, he's wearing black and white sneakers on his feet.

Anyway, George continues to argue with Shannon about something as he says, "I love you, Shannon," George says smiling as he glances at Shannon.

"I know, but I just don't feel the same way about you, George," Shannon says sighing as she glances at George.

"I mean no offense, but you will just be another one of those men who let me down and break my heart," Shannon continues sighing as she glances at George.

"No I won't Shannon, I promise," George says, sighing as he glances at Shannon.

"Yeah right, you're just another man who lies, and you will never get a girl as long as you live," Shannon says angrily as she argues with George.

"Oh yeah, well, you're just a woman who can never get a man as long as she lives!" George shouts angrily as he starts crying and with that, he runs off with Adrien and Nino following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth is in his lair resting, when suddenly he senses George's emotions as he says, "The poor soul is feeling heartbroken about his crush, now that's the perfect formula for disaster!" Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly, and with that, he gets ready to turn a pure white butterfly into an Akuma.

Suddenly, a pure white butterfly lands on his hand and Hawk Moth turns it into an Akuma as he says, "Fly away, my little Akuma, and darken his heart!" Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he turns the pure white butterfly into an Akuma, and with that, the Akuma takes off to find George.

* * *

Meanwhile, George is upset, and Adrien and Nino are trying to comfort him to no avail.

Suddenly, an Akuma appears and it lands on the friendship bracelet that he's wearing.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly mask appears in front of George's face and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him as he says, "Hello, Casanova, I'm Hawk Moth, and once I help you get revenge, you must do something for me in return, do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this in George's head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, whatever you say," George says as he agrees to Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, George's transformation into a supervillain begins.

George's skin tone turns black, his hair turns white, and his eyes turn red, a purple tuxedo appears on him, along with black dress shoes and pants, a blue hat appears on his head, and a white mask appears on his face, red gloves appear on his hands, and finally, a black cape appears on his back.

Anyway, once George's transformation into Casanova is complete, he goes around looking for Shannon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shannon is alone in the room that she's in, and she's starting to regret saying those hateful words to her friend George.

I need to find George and apologize to him, Shannon thinks as she paces around the room, and with that, she walks around looking for George.

Suddenly, Shannon comes face to face with Casanova, and she has a look of shock on her face as she says, "George is that you?" Shannon asks as she glances at Casanova.

"Hello Shannon, and no, I'm Casanova now, and you're going to pay for breaking my heart," Casanova replies sternly as he glances at Shannon.

"George wait, I'm," Shannon begins as she glances at Casanova.

However, Casanova interrupts her as he says, "It's too late to apologize, Shannon, now prepare to face my wrath," Casanova says as he glances at Shannon.

Suddenly, Casanova begins to attack Shannon, and Shannon begins to run as she says, "Ladybug, and Chat Noir, help," Shannon says as she runs away from Casanova.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette and Adrien are walking down the hallway together, when suddenly, they hear Shannon screaming, and with that, they run off to turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on," Marinette says as she turns into Ladybug.

"Plagg, claws out," Adrien says as he turns into Cat Noir.

Anyway, after Marinette and Adrien turn into Ladybug and Cat Noir they leave so that they can search for Casanova together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casanova is still chasing Shannon, and he's close to capturing her.

However, just as Casanova is close to capturing Shannon that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop him.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir you're here," Shannon says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"I've been waiting for you Ladybug and Cat Noir," Casanova says, smirking evilly as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Apologizes for keeping you waiting," Cat Noir says, chuckling as he glances at Casanova.

"Say Cat Noir, why don't you join me?" Casanova asks smirking as he glances at Cat Noir.

"Why would I ever join you?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at Casanova.

"Well you love Ladybug right, but it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same way, and it's only a matter of time before she ends up breaking your heart," Casanova replies smirking as he glances at Cat Noir.

"No, you're wrong, and besides, I would never betray, my lady," Cat Noir says sternly as he glances at Casanova.

"Well, if you're not going to join me, you're going to pay Cat Noir," Casanova says, smirking evilly as he walks over to Ladybug.

"Hey, you stay away from my lady!" Cat Noir shouts angrily as he glances at Casanova.

However, Casanova ignores Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir watches in horror as Casanova charms Ladybug, and then he makes Ladybug cry by hurting her feelings.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he rushes over to Ladybug to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Cat Noir," Ladybug replies, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You hurt my lady!" Cat Noir shouts angrily as he glances at Casanova.

"Yeah, so what," Casanova says smirking as he glances at Cat Noir.

"You're going to pay for that!" Cat Noir shouts angrily as he gets ready to attack Casanova.

However, Ladybug stops him, and she says, "Calm down, Cat Noir," Ladybug says as she attempts to calm Cat Noir down.

"Alright, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Hey, lovebirds, let's get ready to fight," Casanova says smirking as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You're going down Casanova!" Ladybug shouts confident as she glances at Casanova.

"Let's get ready to rumble," Casanova says smirking evilly as he glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

So with that, the battle between Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Casanova begins, and the battle begins with Ladybug trying to attack Casanova with her yo-yo.

However, Casanova manages to dodge the attack, chuckling evilly while doing so, and with that, Casanova gets out a sword that's hidden underneath his cape as he says, "On guard, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Casanova shouts as he tries to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir with the sword in his hand.

However, Cat Noir manages to block the attack by using his staff as he says, "Do you have a plan, my lady?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at Ladybug.

"Not yet, but keep fighting him, I'll check up on the girl, alright?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Alright, my lady," Cat Noir replies agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir continues to fight against Casanova while Ladybug goes to check up on Shannon.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Shannon.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but you need to save George," Shannon replies as she points to Casanova.

"Don't worry, we will, but I need to figure out where the Akuma is first, it's usually in an object that's important to the victim do you know if George has anything like that?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Shannon.

"Yes, there's the friendship bracelet that he's wearing on his arm," Shannon replies as she points to the bracelet that Casanova is wearing.

"Thanks for your help," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Shannon.

"No problem," Shannon says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug, and with that, Ladybug runs back over to Cat Noir who's still fighting Casanova.

"I have an idea, are you ready Cat Noir?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm always ready, my lady," Cat Noir replies, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

So with that, Ladybug whispers what her idea is to Cat Noir, and Cat Noir nods, agreeing with her idea as he says, "Let's do it, my lady!" Cat Noir shouts smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug summons her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a trash can lid for her lucky charm.

"A trash can lid, what am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at the trash can lid in her hand.

"Just throw it at him, my lady," Cat Noir suggests as he glances at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug throws the trash can lid at Casanova, and Casanova tries to dodge the trash can lid.

However, Casanova fails to dodge the attack, and he falls to the ground, dropping his sword and groaning in pain while doing so.

"Now Chat Noir!" Ladybug shouts as she glances at Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir destroys Casanova's sword with his cataclysm as he shouts, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he destroys Casanova's sword with his cataclysm.

Anyway, after Cat Noir destroys Casanova's sword, Ladybug takes Casanova's bracelet and she breaks it, which releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more making people have negative thoughts for you, little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts as she throws her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says as she successfully captures the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," Ladybug says as she releases a pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she throws the trash can lid into the air, and it explodes, sending several ladybugs around the world, and the ladybugs turn everything back to, normal.

"What's happening?" Casanova asks in confusion as he turns back into George Radcliffe.

"Excellent work as always my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Same to you, kitty," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Well, I need to bug out," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Alright, I'll see you later, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he watches Ladybug leave.

"Well, I need to leave," Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at George.

"Chat Noir wait," George begins as he glances at Cat Noir.

"What is it?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at George.

"I know about your crush on Ladybug and I support you for it," George replies, smiling as he glances at Cat Noir.

"Thanks, but I think that you need to make amends with Shannon, alright?" Cat Noir asks as he glances at George.

"Alright, I will," George replies, smiling as he glances at Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir leaves to turn back into Adrien.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his lair Hawk Moth growls in anger as he says, "You will fall one, day Ladybug and Cat Noir, and when you do your miraculouses will be mine!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as the room darkens around him.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he transforms into his civilian attire.

"Another one fails to get the miraculouses, master," Nooroo says as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, I know Nooroo, but soon the darkness will awaken, besides I'm not through with Mrs. Breguet yet," Hawk Moth says, chuckling evilly as he glances at Nooroo.

"It's time to pull the linchpin," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he leaves the room that he's in.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Shannon and George, George apologizes to Shannon and he makes amends with her.

"I'm sorry," George says as he apologizes to Shannon.

"It's alright, I should have given you, a chance," Shannon says smiling as she glances at George.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" George asks happily as he glances at Shannon.

"Yes, I will go out with you," Shannon replies, smiling as she glances at George.

"Yay," George says happily as he glances at Shannon.

"I'm happy for them," Marinette says, smiling as she watches George and Shannon with her friends.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino nod, agreeing with Marinette, and with that, they watch as George and Shannon walk off holding hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, a man whose name is Xavier Breguet is stressing out about something as he paces around the room that he's in.

Suddenly, a flashback occurs, and in it, Xavier looks angry as he says, "Hawk Moth, show yourself!" Xavier shouts angrily as he commands Hawk Moth to show himself.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, what do you want," Hawk Moth says as he says this in Xavier's head.

"I'm through with being your pawn Hawk Moth, I won't answer you anymore!" Xavier shouts angrily in response to Hawk Moth's question.

"You can't reject me!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he says this in Xavier's head.

"I think that I can," Xavier says sternly as he says this to Hawk Moth.

"Fine, if you don't want to behave I'll show you just what happens when you defy me!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he says this in Xavier's head.

"Oh, and before I leave remember this, you caused what I'm about to do," Hawk Moth says in Xavier's head as his voice disappears from Xavier's head.

Suddenly, the flashback ends, and Xavier looks torn because he knows what happens next.

My sister almost got akumatized, and it's all, my fault, Xavier thinks this as he paces around the room that he's in.

"Xavier, are you alright?" Lidia asks as she glances at Xavier.

"I'm Alright Lidia," Xavier lies as he glances at Lidia.

"Now do you see, she will never accept you when she realizes that you're coldhearted like me," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly as he says this in Xavier's head.

"I'm sorry," Xavier says starting to cry as he glances at Lidia.

"What?" Lidia asks in confusion as she glances at Xavier.

"You don't remember this Lidia, but you almost got akumatized by Hawk Moth, and it's all, my fault!" Xavier replies as he breaks down crying while he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier, you just made a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes," Lidia says with concern as she glances at Xavier.

"I know, but if anything happens to you I will never forgive myself!" Xavier says crying as he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier," Lidia begins as she comforts him.

However, Xavier interrupts her as he says, "I already lost my wife, you and Mathew are the only ones that I have left," Xavier says crying as he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier, you know that's not true," Lidia says as she comforts Xavier.

"All that I have ever known is my family take that away and I have nothing!" Xavier shouts crying as he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier, please calm down," Lidia says as she glances at Xavier.

However, Xavier continues to cry and Lidia continues to comfort him.

"It's all, my fault!" Xavier shouts as he continues to cry.

"Xavier it's not your fault, its Hawk Moth's," Lidia says as she glances at Xavier.

"I know, but if it wasn't for me he would have never tried to akumatize you," Xavier says as he continues to cry.

"Xavier please stop crying everything is alright now," Lidia says as she glances at Xavier.

"Everything is not alright, he tried to Akumatize you," Xavier says as he glances at Lidia.

"Yes, I know, but the Akuma is gone now," Lidia says as she glances at Xavier.

"For how long though, Hawk Moth, can akumatize the same person more than once," Xavier says as he paces around the room.

"I've heard that too Xavier, but so far Hawk Moth hasn't done it yet," Lidia says as she tries to reassure Xavier that everything is going to be alright.

However, Xavier interrupts Lidia as he says, "What if he does though I don't want to lose you!" Xavier shouts crying as he glances at Lidia.

"Xavier you're not going to lose me we might argue sometimes, but that's because we're siblings," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Yeah I know, and sometimes siblings don't get along," Xavier says, smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Isn't that the truth?" Lidia asks chuckling as she glances at Xavier.

"Yeah, it is, but no matter how many times that we argue there's nothing in this world that could make me hate you, Lidia," Xavier says smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Same, because no matter how many times that we disagree with each other, I'm glad to have a brother like you," Lidia says, smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Aw, thanks, Lidia, I don't know what I would do without you," Xavier says smiling as he hugs Lidia.

"Me either Xavier," Lidia says smiling as she hugs Xavier back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Fu is watching Xavier and Lidia, and his Kwami Wayzz is with him.

"What's wrong Master?" Wayzz asks as he notices that Master Fu is shivering.

"I sense that a darkness is rising in that young man," Master Fu replies as he points at Xavier.

"Oh, no," Wayzz says as he glances at Master Fu.

"However, I also sense pureness in that young lady's heart," Master Fu says smiling as he points at Lidia.

"Perhaps you should make her a miraculous holder Master," Wayzz says smiling as he glances at Master Fu.

"Perhaps, but she has to pass my test first, in the meantime let's see how this plays out Wayzz," Master Fu says smiling as he glances at Wayzz.

Wayzz nods agreeing with Master Fu, and with that, they wait to see how this all turns out as the screen fades too black, and the episode ends.

 _ **-End of Fanasode#17-**_

What do you think, should Lidia become a miraculous holder, what miraculous should she get, what powers should she get, and what should her superhero name be?

Let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any ideas please!


	18. Fanasode 18: Freeze Frame

_**-Fanasode 18: Freeze Frame-**_

It's school picture day at Françoise Dupont High School in Paris, France, and a photographer is setting up his camera.

The photographer's name is Francis Cadre, and he looks like he's in his early twenties, he has a coral skin tone, along with blond hair and blue eyes, he's wearing a white suit, along with a black tie that has stripes on it, he's also wearing black jeans, and finally, he's wearing black boots on his feet.

Anyway, everyone is lining up in alphabetical order, and Francis is getting ready to take everyone's picture with his camera.

However, as Francis is getting ready to call the first person to come up so that he can take their picture, Chloé cuts in line with Sabrina, and she poses in front of the camera.

"I'm ready," Chloé says, smiling as she looks into the camera.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Bourgeois," Francis begins to sigh as he glances at Chloé.

"What," Chloé says angrily as she glares at Francis.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you need to wait in line," Francis continues sighing as he glances at Chloé.

"Wait in line with those losers, no thank you," Chloé says, shaking her head as she glances at Francis.

"Please, Mrs. Bourgeois, I'm just doing my job," Francis says, starting to become impatient as he glances at Chloé.

"I'm not moving until you take my picture," Chloé says, crossing her arms as she glances at Francis.

"Fine, just look into the camera and smile, Mrs. Bourgeois," Francis says, sighing as he glances at Chloé.

"Excellent, there's just one problem though, Mr. Photographer," Chloé says complaining as she glances at Francis.

"What's that," Francis says curiously as he glances at Chloé.

"I can't decide which pose I should do," Chloé says, whining as she glances at Francis.

"Just pick one, please," Francis says sighing as he glances at Chloé.

However, Chloé can't seem to make up her mind, and she continues to whine annoying Francis as he says, "Would you just hold still?" Francis asks angrily as he glances at Chloé.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't make up my mind," Chloé says whining as she glances at Francis.

"That's it, I quit!" Francis shouts angrily at Chloé, and with that, he walks away taking his camera with him.

However, he doesn't seem to realize that an Akuma is following behind him.

"Stupid girl," Francis says angrily as he walks down a hallway, when all of a sudden an Akuma lands, on his tie, and it disappears as it absorbs itself into it.

After the Akuma vanishes a purple butterfly mask appears in front of Francis's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him as he says, "Freeze Frame, I'm Hawk Moth, and I would like to help you seek revenge, but only if you agree to help me too, what do you say?" Hawk Moth asks as he says this in Francis's head.

"I agree, Hawk Moth," Francis replies smirking evilly as he agrees to Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, his transformation into a supervillain begins.

His skin tone changes into a silver skin tone, his hair turns black with shades of gray in it, and his eyes turn white, his suit turns black, and his tie turns into a white bowtie that has a small frame on it, his jeans turn gray, and his black shoes stay the same, and, finally his camera turns into a large frame.

Anyway, once Francis's transformation into Freeze Frame is complete he goes around the school looking for Chloé.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Marinette is fussing at Chloé for making the photographer upset, when all of a sudden Freeze Frame shows up laughing evilly as he says, "Do you still want your picture, taken Mrs. Bourgeois?" Freeze Frame asks chuckling evilly as he glances at Chloé.

"Who's that?" Chloé asks in confusion as she glances at Freeze Frame.

"It's the photographer only he's been akumatized!'' Marinette replies gasping in shock as she glances at Chloé.

"Yeah, and it's Chloe's fault as usual,'' Alya says sternly as she glances at Chloé.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm more important than everyone in this entire school,'' Chloé says sternly as she glances at Alya.

''Well, since Chloé caused this mess I say that she has to fix it,'' Nino says angrily while he crosses his arms as he glances at Chloé.

Everyone nods, agreeing with Nino, and with that, they all push Chloé towards Freeze Frame so that she can apologize to him.

However, at that moment just as Chloé is about to say something, Freeze Frame makes Chloé stand, still, and he uses the large frame in his hand to trap Chloé inside a photo and he places it on the wall chuckling evilly while doing so.

"So does anyone else want to have their picture taken?" Freeze Frame asks chuckling evilly while doing so.

Everyone shakes their heads no, and with that, everyone, starts to run away screaming while Marinette and Adrien run off to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

''Tikki, spots on, yeah!" Marinette shouts smiling, and her transformation into Ladybug begins.

First, her skin tone stays the same, next her hair turns a darker shade of blue along with her eyes, next a red suit that has black spots on it, appears on, her, and a red mask that has black spots on it also appears, and finally, a yo-yo appears in her hand completing her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Adrien transforms into Cat Noir as he says, ''Plagg, claws out!'' Adrien shouts smiling as his transformation into Cat Noir begins.

First, his skin tone stays the same, next his hair turns a dark shade of yellow, and his eyes turn green, next a black leather suit appears on him, and a black mask appears on his face, next cat ears appear on his head, and finally a staff appears in his hand completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

Anyway, after Marinette and Adrien's transformations into Ladybug and Cat Noir are complete they take off towards where Freeze Frame is to confront him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Freeze Frame is chuckling evilly while he traps the students of Françoise Dupont High School in, famous pieces of artwork when all of a sudden, Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop him.

"Your reign of terror ends now Freeze Frame!'' Ladybug shouts sternly as he glances at Freeze Frame.

"I don't think so, Ladybug and Cat Noir," Freeze Frame says, chuckling evilly as he summons the Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci and the Place Saint Marc by Jacquement André and he throws the two pieces of artwork at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the paintings, and they get ready to battle against Freeze Frame.

"Very impressive, but let's see if you can handle this!'' Freeze Frame says, chuckling evilly as he throws multiple frames at once at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Once again Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the frames and still stand on their feet.

"Take this, you art critic!'' Cat Noir shouts chuckling as he swings his staff at Freeze Frame, but Freeze Frame manages to dodge the attack by using his fast reflexes.

''You need to do better than that Ladybug and Cat Noir!'' Freeze Frame shouts chuckling evilly while he tries to trap them both by using his large frame.

Luckily, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to run out of the way, and with that Ladybug tries to use her yo-yo against Freeze Frame.

However, Freeze Frame once again manages to dodge the attack by using his fast reflexes.

''He's fast, we need a plan, my lady,'' Cat Noir says smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"I agree, but we need to figure out where the Akuma is first though," Ladybug says nodding as she agrees with Cat Noir.

"Maybe it's in his frame?" Cat Noir suggests as he points his finger at, the, frame that Freeze Frame has in his hands.

"Remember that if we assume wrong, we're in big trouble," Ladybug reminds Cat Noir as she glances at him.

"Right, maybe it's in his bowtie, then?" Cat Noir asks as he points at, the, bowtie that Freeze Frame is wearing.

''Excellent eye Cat Noir, now you distract him while I summon my lucky charm, alright," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Anything for you, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, he leaves to distract Freeze Frame while Ladybug summons her lucky charm.

"Lucky charm,'' Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a camera for her lucky charm.

"A camera, what am I suppose to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at the camera.

"I don't know, but you better figure it out and quickly, my lady!'' Cat Noir shouts at Ladybug while he continues to distract Freeze Frame.

I know I can use the flash from the camera to blind Freeze Frame Ladybug thinks this as an idea comes into her head, and with that, she uses the flash from the camera to blind Freeze Frame as she says, "Say cheese,'' Ladybug says, smiling as she takes Freeze Frame's picture by using the camera.

"Ah, I can't see!'' Freeze Frame shouts as the flash from the camera blinds him, and with Cat Noir destroys the, frame that Freeze Frame has as he says, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the, frame that Freeze Frame has in his hand.

"Excellent work, now throw his bowtie to me, Cat Noir'' Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"You got it, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he throws the, bowtie that Freeze Frame is wearing over to Ladybug, and she destroys it releasing the Akuma from inside it.

"No more causing mayhem for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!'' Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says, smiling after she successfully captures the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous ladybug," Ladybug says as she uses her powers to turn everything back to the way that it was before.

"What's happening?" Freeze Frame asks in confusion as he transforms back into Francis Cadre.

"We did it, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"We sure did, kitty," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Hawk Moth is pacing in his lair in frustration from losing to Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again as he says, "You fall to your doom one day, Ladybug and Cat Noir, and until that day comes, I will be waiting!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as the room darkens around him.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he transforms into his civilian form.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Nooroo," Hawk Moth says frantically as he glances at Nooroo.

"What do you mean Master?" Nooroo asks in confusion as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"My boss is becoming impatient Nooroo," Hawk Moth replies nervously as he glances at Nooroo.

"You have, a boss?" Nooroo asks in shock as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk, about her," Hawk Moth replies as he glances at Nooroo.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Françoise Dupont High School, Marinette gets Chloé to apologize to Francis for being so mean, to him as she says, "Come on Chloé apologize to him," Marinette says as she begs Chloé to apologize to Francis.

"Alright, fine, I apologize for being mean to you," Chloé says stubbornly as she glances at Francis.

"You have no manners, Mrs. Bourgeois, but I forgive you," Francis says smiling as he glances at Chloé.

"Glad that's over with, now can we get back to having our school pictures taken please?" Marinette asks as she glances at Francis.

"Of course, and maybe this time Mrs. Bourgeois will wait in line like she's supposed to," Francis replies smiling as he glances at Marinette.

"No way, I'm out of here, come on Sabrina," Chloé says angrily as she leaves while dragging Sabrina with her.

"Oh well, maybe one day, she will change," Marinette says, sighing as she glances at Alya.

"One can only hope with Chloé Bourgeois," Alya says, chuckling as she glances at Marinette.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Lidia is walking home, from the grocery store not knowing that Master Fu is watching her as she says, "I need to get home, and check on Xavier, I'm worried about him," Lidia says to herself sighing as she thinks about her brother Xavier.

"It's time to see if she's worthy of becoming a miraculous holder, Wayzz," Master Fu says, smiling as he glances at his Kwami Wayzz.

"I'm sure she is, Master," Wayzz says, smiling as he glances at Master Fu, and with that, Wayzz disappears and Master Fu gets ready to test Lidia to see if she worthy of becoming a miraculous holder.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Lidia continues to walk home carrying groceries, when suddenly she notices Master Fu on the ground, groaning and she helps him up as she says, "Are you alright?" Lidia asks with concern as she glances at Master Fu.

"Thank you, young lady, I seem to have broken my hip can you help me get home?" Master Fu asks as he glances at Lidia.

"Um sure, I need to get home afterwards though, I'm worried about my brother," Lidia says as she starts to help Master Fu walk to his massage shop.

"Tell me why are, you, so worried about your brother, young lady?" Master Fu asks smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Well, he's been acting strange lately and I don't know why," Lidia replies as she glances at Master Fu.

"Well, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, young lady?" Master Fu asks as he glances at Lidia.

"Well, my name is Lidia, I'm eighteen years old, my brother is three years older than me, I live with him along with his son Mathew, and it's just been the three of us ever since our loved ones passed on," Lidia replies as she glances at Master Fu.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Master Fu says as he glances at Lidia.

"It's alright, we're used to living on our own anyway," Lidia says, smiling as she glances at Master Fu.

"Well, we're here,'' Master Fu says, smiling as he announces that he and Lidia have arrived at their destination.

Lidia looks up to see the shop and she smiles as she says, "Well, I'm glad that I could help, but I need to get home," Lidia says as she glances at Master Fu.

"Hold on young lady, I need to talk to you inside," Master Fu says smiling as he stops Lidia in her tracks.

"Um, alright," Lidia says, agreeing with Master Fu, and with that, she follows him inside the shop.

"You're honest, caring, noble, pure, and kind Mrs. Lidia," Master Fu says, smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Um thanks," Lidia says, smiling as she glances at Master Fu.

"However, I also sense that there's so much to you than that," Master Fu says smiling as he takes out a black box from his pocket.

"Take this, and use it when the time comes," Master Fu says smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Um alright," Lidia says in confusion as she takes the black box from him, and with that, Lidia walks home as the screen fades too black and the episode ends.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 18-**_


	19. Fanasode 19: Sirena

Audrey Westbrook aka Sirena belongs to La Rosa Rossa aka Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her Oc's.

 ** _-Fanasode 19: Sirena-_**

The episode begins by revealing that several girls are inside a building, and they're waiting to audition for a chance to be in a new singing group that's come to Paris, France.

One of these girls is Audrey Westbrook, she's around sixteen or seventeen years old, she has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair, and blue eyes, she's wearing a white blouse, along with a pink skirt, white socks, and she's wearing black flats on her feet, and finally, she's wearing a necklace around her neck.

Another one of these girls is Sophia Williams she's around sixteen or seventeen years old, she has a fair skin tone, along with blond hair, and blue eyes, she wears glasses on her face, along with a light blue blouse, and blue jeans, white socks and, finally, she's wearing white running shoes on her feet.

Anyway, Audrey and Sophia are waiting in line, and they're waiting for someone to call their names so that they can audition.

Finally, after what feels like forever, someone calls their names, and they walk onto the stage to audition.

"Alright, show us what you got girls," the manager of the singing group says, waving his hand while he yawns out of boredom as he glances at Audrey and Sophia.

First, Audrey sings, and her voice sounds horrible, so the audience boos her off the stage.

Next, Sophia sings, and her voice sounds amazing, so the audience claps applauding her.

"Alright, I've made my decision, Sophia is in, Audrey you're out," the manager announces this smiling happily while he glances at Audrey and Sophia.

"This is unfair," Audrey says angrily while she glances at the manager.

"Sorry kid, you better luck next time," the manager says, sighing in frustration as he glances at Audrey, and with that, Audrey storms off in anger, and the scene transitions over to Hawk Moth who's in his lair.

"Singers can be so emotional, and I love it, such perfect prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says chuckling evilly while doing so.

All of a sudden a pure white butterfly lands on Hawk Moth's hand, and with that, Hawk Moth turns the pure white butterfly into an Akuma as he says, "Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth shouts chuckling evilly as he releases the Akuma from his hand.

So, with that, the Akuma flies out the window in search of its victim, and the scene transitions over to Audrey, who's walking down the street in anger when all of a sudden, the Akuma appears and it lands on the necklace that she's wearing around her neck.

After the Akuma lands on her necklace, a purple butterfly mask appears over Audrey's face and Hawk moth begins to speak to her as he says, "Sirena, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can help you, be the greatest singer in the world, but you must do something for me in return," Hawk Moth begins as he says this to her.

"Alright, what do I need to do in return, Hawk Moth?" Audrey asks curiously as she thinks about what Hawk Moth is saying to her.

"You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me, do we have an agreement?" Hawk Moth replies anxiously in response to Audrey's question as he wonders if Audrey will accept his offer or not.

"I accept your offer Hawk Moth," Audrey replies smirking evilly as she thinks about getting revenge on Sophia Williams, and with that, Audrey's transformation into Sirena begins.

Audrey's skin tone turns purple, her hair turns violet, and her eyes are now a blue-violet color, a black dress with music notes at the bottom appears, and black flats appear on her feet, and finally, purple wings appear on her back completing her transformation into Sirena.

After the transformation is complete, Sirena goes to search for Sophia so that she can have her revenge on her, and with that, the scene transitions over to Marinette and Adrien, who are walking over to the building so that they can see the singing group perform.

"I can't wait for the performance to start," Marinette says excitedly while she smiles happily at Adrien.

"Me either, this is the first time that I'm seeing a performance with a friend," Adrien says smiling happily as he glances at Marinette.

Marinette blushes in embarrassment as she glances at Adrien, and with that, Marinette and Adrien sit down together as they wait for the performance to start.

However, as soon as the performance begins Sirena appears out of nowhere and she begins to sing placing the singers under her spell.

Luckily, Marinette and Adrien cover their ears so they don't fall under Sirena's spell, but everyone else does.

"Bring me Sophia, my loyal fans!" Sirena sings wanting to get her revenge on Sophia smirking evilly while doing so.

"As you command, Sirena~!" the singers sing in response to her command, and with that, they begin to run towards Sophia.

"Help," Sophia says, shaking with fright as she runs away from the singers.

"I need to go," Adrien and Marinette say at the same time blushing in embarrassment as they glance at each other while doing so.

So with that, Adrien and Marinette run off to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir, and as soon as they transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir the scene transitions over to Sirena who successfully captures, Sophia.

"Now I can get my revenge on you!" Sirena shouts laughing evilly as she thinks of ways to make Sophia pay while she glances at Sophia.

"Wait, Audrey is that you?" Sophia asks in confusion as she slowly realizes that Sirena is Audrey while she glances at Sirena.

"I'm not Audrey, I'm Sirena," Sirena replies chuckling evilly as she glances at Sophia.

"Well, we're here to stop you Sirena," Ladybug says confidently as she appears with Cat Noir while she glances at Sirena.

"Well, if it isn't Ladybug and Cat Noir," Sirena says sternly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

All of a sudden a purple butterfly mask appears over Sirena's face again, and Hawk Moth speaks to her as he says, "Bring me the miraculouses, or I'll remove your powers!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he threatens Sirena while he says this in her head.

Sirena nods agreeing with Hawk Moth, and with that, the purple butterfly mask disappears, and Sirena commands her minions to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir as she says, "Attack them, my lovely fans!" Sirena sings as she commands her minions to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"As you command, Sirena~!" the singers sing in response to her command, and with that, they begin to run towards Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"I'll handle the brainwashed people while you come up with a plan, my lady," Cat Noir says confidently while he smiles happily at Ladybug.

"Sounds good to me, kitty," Ladybug says, chuckling happily while she agrees with Cat Noir, and with that, Cat Noir begins to distract the singers while Ladybug thinks of a plan.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says, smiling happily as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a microphone for her lucky charm.

All of a sudden Ladybug gets an idea while glancing at the microphone as she says, "Sirena, I challenge you to a singing competition!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Sirena.

"Very well, I accept your challenge, but if I win you and Cat Noir have to give me your miraculouses," Sirena says smirking evilly as she glances at Ladybug.

"Alright, but if I win you have to surrender," Ladybug says sternly as she glances at Sirena.

"Deal," Sirena says, chuckling evilly while she glances at Ladybug.

"Is now really the time to sing, my lady?" Cat Noir asks in confusion as he glances at Ladybug.

"Just trust me, Cat Noir," Ladybug says smiling happily as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I will always trust you, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling happily as he glances at Ladybug.

"Alright, let's get started Sirena!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Sirena.

Sirena nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, the singing competition between Ladybug and, Sirena begins.

"Sirena's the best, I'm better than everyone else, no one is better than me, Sirena's the best!" Sirena sings dancing around while she glances at Ladybug.

"Miraculous, simply the best, up to the test when things go wrong, miraculous, the luckiest, the power of love, always so strong, miraculous," Ladybug sings dancing around while she glances at Sirena.

 _"_ Not bad Ladybug," Sirena says, smirking evilly as she glances at Ladybug.

"Thanks, now Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouts getting ready to spring into action while she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir tackles Sirena, and he takes the necklace around her neck, and he destroys it with his cataclysm as he shouts, "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the necklace, which releases the Akuma from inside it.

"No more turning people evil for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize," Ladybug says as she attempts to use her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says smiling after she successfully captures the Akuma by using her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says smiling as she uses her powers to turn everything back to, normal.

"How did I get here?" Sirena asks in confusion as she transforms back into Audrey Westbrook.

"You were Akumatized, and you should apologize to Sophia," Ladybug replies as she glances at Audrey.

"Alright, I will Ladybug," Audrey says smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

So, with that, Audrey apologizes to Sophia, and Sophia forgives Audrey, hugging her while doing so, and Audrey hugs her back smiling while doing so.

Later, on that same day, Adrien sits in his room groaning in frustration as he says, "I have a problem Plagg," Adrien says sighing in frustration as he glances at Plagg.

"Yeah, like that's new," Plagg says not caring while eating a piece of Camembert as he glances at Adrien.

"You don't understand Plagg, I love Ladybug, but I think that I'm developing a crush on Marinette," Adrien says sighing in frustration as he glances at Plagg.

Plagg gasps in shock as he glances at Adrien, and with that, the scene transitions over to Marinette who's also sighing in frustration while she glances at Tikki.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asks with concern as she glances at Marinette.

"I think that I'm developing a crush on Cat Noir, Tikki," Marinette replies sighing in frustration as she glances at Tikki.

All of a sudden, the scene transitions back over to Adrian and Plagg, and Plagg glances at Adrien as he says, "What do you mean Adrien?" Plagg asks in confusion as he glances at Adrien.

"I love Ladybug, but Marinette is so sweet and kind," Adrien replies sighing in frustration as he glances at Plagg.

All of a sudden, the scene transitions back over to Marinette sighing as she says, "I love Adrien, but I'm starting to get feelings for Cat Noir, and I don't know what to do Tikki," Marinette says sighing in frustration as she glances at Tikki.

"Oh, Marinette," Tikki says sighing sadly as she glances at Marinette.

All of a sudden, the scene transitions back over to Adrien sighing as he says, "I'm just worried Plagg," Adrien says sighing sadly as he glances at Plagg.

"Why are you worried Adrien?" Plagg asks with concern as he glances at Adrien.

"What if Marinette doesn't feel the same way?" Adrien asks sighing in frustration as he glances at Plagg, and with that, the scene transitions back over to Marinette who sighs in frustration as she says, "What if Cat Noir doesn't feel the same way?" Marinette asks sighing as she glances at Tikki.

All of a sudden, the scene transitions over to Hawk Moth who's in his lair, and he's groaning in frustration as he says, "No, I was so close to getting the miraculouses, and one day they will be mine!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily in frustration as he paces around his lair.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall!" Hawk Moth shouts as he transforms back into his civilian form.

"Another, failed attempt to get the miraculouses Hawk Moth?" a voice from the shadows asks Hawk Moth as it says this to him.

"You know that I don't like to be ordered around," Hawk Moth replies growling angrily as he turns his head towards where the voice is coming from.

"Yes, I know, but I have been supporting you, since the beginning," the voice says sighing in frustration as it says this to Hawk Moth.

"Yes, I know, and I appreciate the support, but I promise you that one of these days I will get the miraculouses," Hawk Moth says, pleading with the voice that's coming from the shadows.

"I hope so because you can't keep this up forever, and one of these days your luck will run out," the voice from the shadows says, sighing in frustration as it says this to Hawk Moth.

"I know, but please give me a few more chances," Hawk Moth says, pleading with the voice that's coming from the shadows.

"Alright, fine, but if you continue to fail, I will be deciding who you akumatize from now on, is that perfectly clear?" the voice from the shadows asks as it says this to Hawk Moth.

"Yes, mam," Hawk Moth says sighing in frustration as he agrees with the voice from the shadows, and with that, the voice from the shadows vanishes, and Hawk Moth glances at Nooroo as he says, "What am I going to do Nooroo?" Hawk Moth asks sighing as he glances at Nooroo.

"You will just have to keep trying, Master," Nooroo replies sighing as he glances at Hawk Moth.

"Try I will Nooroo," Hawk Moth says agreeing with Nooroo, and with that, the scene transitions over to Lidia who's glancing at the black box in her hands as she thinks, use it when the time comes what is that suppose to mean? Lidia wonders as she glances at the black box in her hands.

"Hey Lidia, what's that?" Xavier asks as he points to the black box that's in Lidia's hand.

"Oh, it's a gift that some gentleman gave me," Lidia replies as she glances at Xavier.

"Oh, that's cool, can I see it?" Xavier asks smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Xavier, I don't even know what it is, yet," Lidia replies as she glances at Xavier.

"Oh, well open it, then," Xavier insists as he glances at Lidia.

"Um maybe later, Xavier," Lidia says nervously as she glances at Xavier.

"I insist that you open it," Xavier says as he tries to persuade Lidia into opening up the black box.

"Xavier, I already told you that I will open it later!" Lidia shouts in frustration as she glances at Xavier.

"I'm sorry Lidia, I don't know what got into me," Xavier says apologizing for his behavior as he glances at Lidia.

"Its fine, Xavier," Lidia says sighing as she glances at Xavier.

"So, do you want to go somewhere, Lidia?" Xavier asks smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Sure, where do you want to go, brother?" Lidia replies smiling in response to Xavier's question.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Xavier asks smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Does the movies sound good?" Lidia asks smiling as she glances at Xavier.

"Yeah, sure," Xavier replies smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"Alright, let's get ready to go to the movies then," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

Xavier nods agreeing with Lidia, and with that, Xavier and Lidia get ready to go to the movies.

"Wait, what movie should we see?" Lidia asks as she glances at Xavier.

"I don't know, it's up to you," Xavier replies as he glances at Lidia.

"Star Wars?" Lidia asks as she glances at Xavier.

"Sure, Star Wars sounds good, then," Xavier replies as he glances at Lidia.

"Let's go, then," Lidia says smiling as she glances at Xavier.

Xavier nods, agreeing with Lidia, and with that, the episode ends, and the screen fades too black.

 ** _-End of Fanasode 19-_**


	20. Fanasode 20: Starula

Here's the next episode I'm sorry about the long hiatus, but I've been busy with life, and I hope that you understand, Audrey Westbrook belongs to Mistress Mysterious aka Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her ocs!

 ** _-Fanasode 20: Starula-_**

The episode begins by revealing that students are lining up outside the school auditorium to audition for the upcoming school musical, and one of these students is a girl, and her name is Audrey Westbrook.

She's around sixteen or seventeen years old, she has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair, and blue eyes, she's wearing a white blouse, along with a pink skirt, white socks, and she's wearing black flats on her feet, and finally, she's wearing a gold necklace around her neck.

Another one of these students is a girl, and her name is Nichole Vrombir, she's around seventeen or eighteen years old, she has a camel skin tone, along with black hair, and turquoise eyes, she's wearing a black tank top, along with purple leggings, gray socks, and finally, she's wearing white, high heels on her feet.

Anyway, Audrey and Nichole are waiting in line, and they're waiting for the drama teacher to call their names so that they can audition together.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the drama teacher calls their names, and they walk onto the stage to audition.

After they both sing and auditions are over, Audrey and Nichole wait to hear the results of the auditions.

"Excellent work Audrey, you got the part," the drama teacher says, smiling happily as she glances at Audrey.

"Congrats, Audrey," Nichole says, smiling happily as she glances at Audrey.

"Thanks, I've been improving ever since I started practicing with Sophia," Audrey says smiling happily as she glances at Nichole.

Later, on that same day, Audrey returns to the school auditorium to start practicing for the school musical, and Nichole watches as Audrey practices.

All of a sudden a surge of jealousy and envy comes over Nichole as she says, "I should be the star of the show, not you!" Nichole shouts angrily as she storms onto the stage.

"Nichole, please calm down," Audrey begins pleading with Nichole, but Nichole ignores her, and with that, they begin to fight over the microphone that Audrey has in her hand.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," the drama teacher says sternly as she attempts to break up the fight between Audrey and Nichole to no avail.

"Let go of the microphone Nichole," Audrey says sternly as she attempts to yank the microphone out of Nichole's hand to no avail.

"You let go of it!" Nichole shouts angrily as she tries to yank the microphone away from Audrey to no avail.

All of a sudden an Akuma appears and it lands on the microphone that Audrey and Nichole are fighting over, and Audrey gasps with fright as she says, "An Akuma," Audrey says gasping with fright as she releases her grip on the microphone.

"Yes, it's mine!" Nichole shouts victoriously as she dances while she holds the microphone in her hand.

"Um Nichole," Audrey begins shaking with fright as she attempts to warn Nichole about the Akuma, but it's too late and the Akuma disappears into the microphone that Nichole is holding.

After, the Akuma disappears a purple butterfly mask appears on Nichole's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her as he says, "Starula, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can make it so that you are the only star of the show, but you must do something for me in return, do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asks nervously as he says this in her head.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Nichole replies smirking evilly at the thought of being the only star of the show as she agrees to Hawk Moth's deal, and with that, Nichole's transformation into Starula begins.

Nichole's skin tone starts to glow, her hair stays black and ribbons with stars on them appear in her hair, her eyes turn green with sparkles in them, her tank top turns purple, and stars are on it, her skirt turns light purple and stars also appear on it, her leggings turn black, and finally, stars appear on her shoes.

After the transformation is complete, the scene transitions over to Marinette and her friends who are walking over to the school auditorium so that they can watch their friend Audrey practice for the upcoming school musical.

"I can't wait to see Audrey practice for the upcoming school musical," Marinette says with excitement as she jumps up and down while she glances at Adrien.

"Me, either I hear that she's been getting better ever since she started practicing with Sophia," Adrien says, smiling happily as he puts his arm around Marinette while he glances at her.

"I'm happy for her," Alya says, smiling happily as she holds Nino's hand while she glances at him.

"Same here I can't wait to see how much she's improved," Nino says, smiling happily as he holds Alya's hand while he glances at her.

All of a sudden as they enter the school auditorium Starula appears on the stage and she smiles as she says, "Hello everyone, sorry to interrupt, but there can only be one star of the show and it will be me!" Starula says, chuckling evilly as she says this into the microphone she's holding while she glances at everyone.

Marinette and the others gasp in shock as they glance at each other in silence for a moment or two, and with that, Starula breaks the silence as she says, "Now please give it up for the one and only Starula that's me!" Starula says, chuckling evilly as she uses her powers to unveil the curtains while she glances at everyone.

All of a sudden Starula pulls the curtains back to reveal that Sophia and the drama teacher are her background dancers, and they try to ask for help, but they can't because Starula takes away their voices.

"Now it's time for the real show to begin!" Starula says chuckling evilly as she uses her powers to make all of the stage lights shine upon her while she glances at everyone.

"Time to transform," Adrien and Marinette say at the same time as they glance at each other, and with that, Marinette and Adrien leave to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on, yeah!" Marinette shouts smiling happily as she touches her earrings while she transforms into Ladybug.

All of a sudden, a red skintight bodysuit with black spots appears on Marinette, a red mask with black spots appears on her face, her earrings turn red with black spots on them, and finally, her yo-yo appears around her waist completing her transformation into Ladybug.

The scene transitions over to Adrien as he says, "Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts smiling happily as touches his ring while he transforms into Cat Noir.

All of a sudden, a black skintight bodysuit appears on Adrien, along with a black mask, black gloves appear on his hands, a golden bell appears around his neck, a belt wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail, and finally, cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

The scene transitions over to Starula, and she begins to sing as she says, "Welcome to the show, I'm here to let you know, my time is now, your time has run out, and it's time for me to shine," Starula begins to sing as she sings this into the microphone while she glances at the audience.

All of a sudden, Ladybug and Cat Noir interrupt the show, and Ladybug glances at Starula as she says, "Shows over Starula surrender now, or we will have to do this the hard way," Ladybug says threatening Starula as she points at her while she glances at Cat Noir.

"Welcome to the show, Ladybug and Cat Noir, why don't you join the show as my back up dancers?" Starula asks chuckling evilly as she points her microphone at Ladybug and Cat Noir while she glances at them.

All of a sudden a beam of stars emits from Starula's microphone and it heads towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, but luckily Cat Noir manages to deflect the beam by twirling his staff.

"You will need to do better than that to defeat us Starula!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she gets out her yo-yo while she glances at Starula.

"Very impressive, but let's see if you can handle this Ladybug and Cat Noir!'' Starula says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

All of a sudden Starula sings into the microphone and she begins to produce sonic screams with her voice causing Ladybug and Cat Noir to fall to the ground and they cover their ears while they groan in pain as they glance at Starula

"Not so mighty now are you Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Starula asks chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We faced other supervillains before you, and we always found a way to defeat them, and we will find a way to defeat you!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Starula.

"You tell her, my lady!" Cat Noir shouts smiling happily as he glances at Ladybug.

"How cute, you really think that you can defeat me?" Starula asks chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We know that we can defeat you!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Starula.

All of a sudden a purple butterfly mask appears over Starula's face and Hawk Moth speaks to her as he says, "Get the miraculouses or I will take away your powers!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he threatens Starula.

Starula nods, agreeing with Hawk Moth, and with that, Starula uses her powers to make blinding lights appear, but luckily Ladybug and Cat Noir cover their eyes so they're not blinded by the flashing lights.

"Why won't you just surrender and give me your miraculouses?" Starula asks angrily as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"It's because we're superheroes and we never give up!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she tries to attack Starula by using her yo-yo, but Starula dodges the attack.

"You need to do better than that to defeat me Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Starula shouts angrily as she uses her powers to make the stage lights shine upon Ladybug and Cat Noir and she tries to blind them by using the stage lights on them.

"We need a plan and quick my lady," Cat Noir suggests as he glances at Ladybug while he shields his eyes from the stage lights.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir, and with that, Ladybug summons her lucky charm as she says, "Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she uses her yo-yo to summon her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a bolt cutter for her lucky charm.

"A bolt cutter what am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at the bolt cutter in her hands while she glances at Cat Noir.

"I don't know, but you, better think of something and quick, my lady," Cat Noir replies as he glances at Ladybug.

All of a sudden, Ladybug gets an idea as she says, "I have a plan Cat Noir, but I need you to distract Starula, alright?" Ladybug asks as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm on it my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug, and with that, Cat Noir begins to distract Starula while Ladybug climbs onto the stage.

"You have a beautiful voice Starula," Cat Noir says complementing Starula as Ladybug makes it to the top of the stage.

"Thank you Cat Noir, it takes years of practice to have a voice like this," Starula says chuckling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Alright, Starula your fifteen minutes of fame are up," Ladybug whispers as she uses the bolt cutters to cut the wires above the stage.

Hurry up Ladybug Cat Noir thinks as he continues to distract Starula.

"It's done Cat Noir," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

"Well done, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Go ahead and try to attack us Starula," Ladybug says, smirking as she challenges Starula.

Starula chuckles evilly, and with that, she tries to blind Ladybug and Cat Noir with the stage lights, but the stage lights don't work and she glances up at the stage lights in confusion.

"Now, Chat Noir!'' Ladybug shouts as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, he tackles Starula and he destroys the microphone in her hand as he says, "Cataclysm!'' Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy Starula's microphone and an Akuma flies out from it.

"No more causing trouble for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!'' Ladybug shouts as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says, smiling as she captures the Akuma.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," Ladybug says smiling as she releases a pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she uses her powers to reverse the damage that Starula causes.

"What's happing?" Starula asks in confusion as she turns back into Nichole.

"We did it," Ladybug and Cat Noir say smiling as they celebrate together.

"What are you doing here Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Nichole asks in confusion as she looks around while she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You were akumatized, and we had to stop you," Ladybug replies in response to Nichole's question as she explains this to her.

"Oh no, did I hurt anyone?" Nichole asks with concern as she glances at Ladybug.

"No, Cat Noir and I took care of it, but I think that you should apologize to Audrey," Ladybug replies smiling as she glances at Nichole.

"Alright, thanks, Ladybug, I will," Nichole says, smiling as she glances at Ladybug.

"Well me and Cat Noir have to go now, so take care citizen," Ladybug says, smiling as she waves goodbye to Nichole while she glances at her.

"Alright, bye Ladybug and Cat Noir," Nichole says, smiling as she waves goodbye to Ladybug and Cat Noir while she glances at them.

So with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir leave and Nichole leaves to look for Audrey.

"Audrey, where are you?" Nichole asks as she searches for Audrey.

"I'm over here behind the stage Nichole," Audrey replies as she steps out from behind the stage.

"Oh, listen I apologize for what I said earlier, I don't know what got into me," Nichole says sighing sadly as she apologizes to Audrey.

"It's alright Nichole, and to be honest, I probably should have asked how you felt after the auditions were over," Audrey says, smiling as she accepts Nichole's apology.

"I'm just glad that you forgave me, and we can hang out at my house later if you want," Nichole offers as she glances at Audrey.

"That would be wonderful Nichole," Audrey says smiling as she glances at Nichole and with that, Audrey and Nichole leave the school auditorium.

All of a sudden, the scene transitions to reveal that a supervillain has been watching in the shadows this whole time, only the supervillain doesn't appear to be Hawk Moth, but a new supervillain.

The supervillain has a dark gray skin tone, along with jet black hair, and they also have eyes that are as black as coal, they're wearing a masquerade mask that has black feathers on it, along with a necklace that has black feathers on it around their neck, they're also wearing black earrings that have black feathers on them, along with a black dress that has black feathers on it, and finally, they're wearing black dress shoes on their feet.

Anyway, the supervillain leaves the scene, and the scene transitions over to Hawk Moth who's sighing in frustration when he hears the supervillain enter the room as she says, "Another tough break huh Gabriel?" the supervillain asks smirking as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I thought that I told you that I didn't need your help these people can produce negative emotions on their own you know?" Hawk Moth asks angrily as he glances at the supervillain.

"Yes I know, but your target wasn't producing any negative emotions so I just thought that I would give her a little push," the supervillain says chuckling darkly as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Whatever, just don't interfere again, I told you that I can get the miraculouses on my own," Hawk Moth says angrily as he glances at the supervillain.

"So, you keep saying, but you keep failing, plus let's not forget that we have an agreement Gabriel," the supervillain threatens as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, I know you don't have to remind me," Hawk Moth says, sighing sadly as he glances at the supervillain.

"Our agreement is that you get the miraculouses, and in exchange, we both get what we desire the most,'' the supervillain says as she gets the peacock miraculous out of her pocket.

"Give me that, I knew that running into you, was a mistake when my wife and I went to Tibet,'' Hawk Moth says frantically as he takes the peacock miraculous from the supervillain.

"Yes, and there I sold you, the book and the two miraculouses not knowing of their true power, or that one of them was cursed," the supervillain says chuckling as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Where did you get them anyway?" Hawk Moth asks curiously as he glances at the supervillain.

"I don't know, all I know is that they've been passed down in my family for generations," the supervillain replies as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I see, and what about, your miraculous?" Hawk Moth asks curiously as he glances at the supervillain.

"It's also been passed down in my family for generations, and it's a rare miraculous that very few people know about," the supervillain replies as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I can tell especially since your miraculous are two different pieces of jewelry," Hawk Moth says a bit jealous as he glances at the supervillain.

"Yes, well we should get back to the main subject, we're getting off topic," the supervillain points out as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Very well, I believe that you were complaining that I keep failing," Hawk Moth says as he glances at the supervillain.

"Oh yes, I'm not a very patient person Gabriel regardless of popular opinion," the supervillain says chuckling as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Are you sure that getting the miraculouses is the only way?" Hawk Moth asks as he glances at the supervillain.

"Yes, the miraculouses are the only key to get what we both, desire, and if you keep failing I will be forced to take desperate measures, is that perfectly clear?" the supervillain threatens as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, boss," Hawk Moth says angrily as he glances at the supervillain.

"Good, I'm glad that we understand each other, I will see you later, Gabriel," the supervillain says chuckling, and with that, the supervillain retreats back into the shadows.

"Nooroo, dark wings fall," Hawk Moth says as he transforms into Gabriel Agreste.

"I don't think that you should trust her, Master," Nooroo says sighing as he glances at Gabriel.

"I have no choice Nooroo, she's the only one that can help me accomplish my goal," Gabriel says sighing as he glances at Nooroo.

"There has to be another way, Master," Nooroo says sighing as he glances at Gabriel, but Gabriel shakes his head, and the episode ends as the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 20-**_

Yeah surprise, Hawk Moth's boss is not Le Paon in this story, and the reason why his boss is a different villain is because we don't know that much about Le Paon, and we don't know what her powers are yet.

Anyway what do you think of the new supervillain and any ideas as to what her name should be?


	21. Fanasode 21: Vixen

Brittney Drake aka Vixen, Teresa Drake and Gabrielle Drake belong to Mistress Mysterious aka Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her ocs!

Previously, on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ladybug and Cat Noir fought against a supervillain named Starula, and at the end, we learned that a new threat lurks in the shadows.

In this episode after getting into a fight with Chloé Bourgeois, a girl whose name is Brittney Drake turns into a supervillain whose name is Vixen.

Will Ladybug and Cat Noir stop her?

Read, and find out.

 _ **-Fanasode 21: Vixen-**_

It's summer vacation in Paris, France, and a girl whose name is Chloé Bourgeois is having a pool party at her house.

Everyone is having fun at the pool party, and yes, even Marinette and her friends are having fun.

Unfortunately, though, a girl whose name is Brittney Drake is having trouble with Chloé Bourgeois.

She's around sixteen or seventeen years old, she has a peach skin tone, along with black hair, and teal eyes, she's wearing a violet swimsuit, and finally, she's wearing flip-flops on her feet.

Anyway, Brittney is arguing with Chloé while her stepsisters Teresa Drake and Gabrielle Drake watch.

"We have every right to be here Chloé," Brittney says angrily as she crosses her arms while she glances at Chloé.

"No you don't, and if you don't leave right now I will tell my father that your family is part of a mob," Chloé threatens as she puts her hand into a fist while she glances at Brittney.

"You won't get away with this Chloé!" Brittney shouts angrily as she throws her fists in the air while she glances at Chloé.

"Whatever, now leave before I have the guards escort you out," Chloé says, gesturing for them to leave as she glances at Brittney.

"You will pay for this Chloé!" Brittney threatens as she shakes her fist at Chloé in anger while she glances at her.

So, with that, Brittney begins to leave with Teresa and Gabrielle following behind her.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Gabriel, who senses Brittney's negative emotions, and he enters the room full of butterflies to get ready to transform into Hawkmoth.

"Soon this will all be worth it," Gabriel says, sighing sadly as he glances at a picture of his wife.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!'' Gabriel shouts in determination as he activates his transformation into Hawk Moth.

All of a sudden a silver butterfly mask appears on his face, and a dark purple dress shirt appears, along with black dress pants.

Finally, dark purple dress shoes appear on his feet completing his transformation into Hawk Moth.

"I, sense, a feeling of anger and frustration, such perfect prey for my little Akuma," Hawk Moth says cackling evilly as he twirls his cane.

All of a sudden, a pure white butterfly comes to Hawk Moth, and he uses his powers to transform the butterfly into an Akuma.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth says cackling evilly as he releases the Akuma from his hand, and it leaves in search of its victim.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Brittney, who is starting to walk home with her stepsisters following behind her.

Unfortunately, though, that's when the Akuma appears, and it lands on the charm bracelet she's wearing.

All of a sudden a purple butterfly mask appears over Brittney's face and Hawk Moth begins to speak to her.

"Vixen, I'm Hawk Moth, and no one should keep you from having fun not even Chloé Bourgeois," Hawk Moth begins as he says this to Brittney.

"I can help you get revenge against her, but in return, you must do something for me, do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asks as he offers Brittney a deal.

"Yes, Hawk Moth, we have a deal," Brittney replies smirking evilly as she agrees to Hawk Moth's deal.

So, with that, Brittney's transformation into a supervillain begins.

All of a sudden an orange dress with a belt appears, along with a tail, orange mask, and her eyes turn brown.

Finally, orange shoes appear on her feet completing her transformation into Vixen.

After, the transformation is complete Vixen starts to walk away, but her stepsisters stop her.

"Brittney, where are you going?" Teresa asks in confusion as she glances at Vixen.

"I'm not Brittney, I'm Vixen, and I'm going to get revenge on Chloé!" Vixen replies smirking evilly as she glances at them.

So, with that, Vixen leaves to search for Chloé so that she can get her revenge on her.

"Oh dear," Teresa, and Gabrielle say at the same time as they glance at each other, and with that, they chase after Vixen.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Marinette as she says, "That wasn't cool Chloé!" Marinette says angrily as she crosses her arms while she glances at Chloé.

"Yeah, why were you being mean to Brittney and her stepsisters? Alya asks angrily as she glances at Chloé.

"People like her don't deserve to be around with us, besides her family is involved in mob activity," Chloé replies sternly as she points this out while she glances at them.

"We don't really care about that Chloé, she's our friend and you shouldn't treat people like that!" Marinette points out angrily as she glances at Chloé.

"Yeah, you should apologize to her right now," Alya points out angrily as she glances at Chloé.

"What if I don't?" Chloé asks angrily as she glances at Marinette and Ayla.

"We will tell your father you are mean to us," Alya threatens as she glares at Chloé.

"Go ahead, it's my word against yours and my father will believe me," Chloé points out chuckling as she glances at Alya.

Ayla growls in anger as she crosses her arms while she glances at Chloé.

All of a sudden Vixen appears and she glances at Chloé in anger as she says, " Chloé Bourgeois, you will pay for your actions!" Vixen shouts angrily as she glances at Chloé

"Oh, my, gosh, Brittney is that you?" Chloé asks in shock as she glances at Vixen.

"I'm not Brittney anymore, I'm Vixen!" Vixen replies angrily as she glances at Chloé.

"Now prepare to pay for your actions Chloé!" Vixen says, smirking evilly as she glances at Chloé.

All of a sudden Vixen begins to seduce Chloé, and everyone screams with fright as they run out of the pool.

"Time to transform," Marinette and Adrien say at the same time, and with that, they leave to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Tikki, spots on, yeah!" Marinette shouts smiling happily as she transforms into Ladybug.

All of a sudden, a red skintight bodysuit with black spots appears on Marinette, a red mask with black spots appears on her face.

Her earrings turn red with black spots on them, and finally, her yo-yo appears around her waist completing her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Adrien as he says, "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouts with determination as he transforms into Cat Noir.

All of a sudden, a black skintight bodysuit appears on Adrien, along with a black mask, and black gloves appear on his hands.

A golden bell appears around his neck a belt wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail.

Finally, cat ears appear on his head completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Vixen who's using her flute to put Chloé in a trance.

All of a sudden Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to stop her.

"Stop right there Vixen!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Vixen.

"Never, Ladybug and Cat Noir," Vixen says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"We need to do this the hard way, my lady," Cat Noir says, sighing in frustration as he glances at Ladybug.

"Yeah, but we can take on anything when we're together," Ladybug says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"That's true, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling happily as he glances at Ladybug.

All of a sudden, Vixen tries to seduce Ladybug and Cat Noir with her body.

Luckily, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the attack.

"Hey, we were having a moment!" Cat Noir shouts angrily as he crosses his arms while he glances at Vixen.

"I don't care," Vixen says, chuckling evilly as she taunts Ladybug and Cat Noir while she glances at them.

"I think it's time we teach her a lesson, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling happily as he flirts with Ladybug while he glances at her.

Ladybug nods, agreeing with Cat Noir as she glances at him.

So with that, Ladybug summons her lucky charm as she throws her yo-yo into the air.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm.

She ends up getting a musical instrument for her lucky charm.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she glances at Cat Noir while she glances at the musical instrument in her hands.

"Maybe you can use it to play a lullaby and put her to sleep, my lady," Cat Noir suggests chuckling as he glances at Ladybug.

All of a sudden Ladybug gets an idea as she says, "I have a better idea Cat Noir, follow my lead," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I'm right behind you, my lady," Cat Noir says, agreeing with Ladybug as he glances at her.

"Are you two done flirting with each other yet?" Vixen asks chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"For the last time, Cat Noir and I are just friends!" Ladybug shouts angrily as she crosses her arms while she glances at Vixen.

"Whatever, you ready to end this, or what?" Vixen asks smirking evilly as she glances at Ladybug.

"I am, and you're going down Vixen!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at Vixen.

So, with that, Ladybug begins to play the musical instrument distracting Vixen, while Cat Noir sneaks up on her from behind.

"That's the best you can do?" Vixen asks chuckling evilly as she glances at Ladybug.

"I'm just getting started," Ladybug replies smirking as she winks at Cat Noir.

"You know what, I'm done with you wasting my time," Vixen says sternly as she glances at Ladybug.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ladybug asks smirking as she challenges Vixen.

"I'll just put you in a trance, and you will hand over your, miraculous," Vixen replies smirking evilly as she gets ready to play her flute.

"Now, Cat Noir," Ladybug says as she signals Cat Noir to attack Vixen.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, he tackles Vixen while he removes the charm bracelet she's wearing.

"Give that back, you pesky cat," Vixen says angrily as she begins to struggle to no avail.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the charm bracelet releasing the Akuma inside it.

"No more causing mischief for you little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts victorious as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says, smiling as she successfully captures the Akuma.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," Ladybug says smiling as she releases a pure white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says as she uses her power to turn everything back to, normal.

"What's going on?" Vixen asks in confusion as she transforms back into Brittney.

"We did it again," Ladybug and Cat Noir say smiling as they begin to celebrate.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Hawk Moth who's sighing in frustration as he paces around his lair.

"Wretched Ladybug, someday I'll get the miraculouses and destroy you!" Hawk Moth says, sighing in frustration as the room darkens around him.

"You're running out of time Gabriel,'' the raven supervillain says as she realizes that he's running out of butterflies while she glances at Hawk Moth.

"Yes, I know, but I can only regenerate more butterflies once I run out of them," Hawk Moth says growling as he glances at the supervillain.

"You, better start taking this little game of yours seriously Gabriel," the supervillain threatens as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"I am taking this seriously, and it's not a game!" Hawk Moth shouts angrily as he glances at the supervillain.

"Whatever just make sure there are no more problems Gabriel," the supervillain says, smirking as she glances at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth is silent for a moment or two, before he finally says, "Can't you just give me more time, it's not my fault," Hawk Moth says as he argues with her.

"Perhaps you need more motivation, what if your son was to go missing as well?" the supervillain asks smirking evilly as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"You leave Adrien out of this!" Hawk shouts angrily as he glances at the supervillain.

"Well then, start doing better, and I might reconsider, is that perfectly clear?" the supervillain asks smirking evilly as she glances at Hawk Moth.

"As you wish, Midnight," Hawk Moth replies sighing as he glances at the supervillain.

"That's Mistress Midnight to you," Midnight says, chuckling evilly as she glances at Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth sighs, and with that, the scene transitions over, back to Marinette and her friends.

* * *

"Hey Brittney, Ladybug talked to me, and I'm sorry," Chloé says sighing as she glances at Brittney.

"It's alright Chloé, and I forgive you I guess," Brittney says, sighing as she glances at Chloé.

"Also, I thought about it, and I guess you and your sisters can join the party," Chloé says, sighing as she glances at Brittney.

"Really, thanks, Chloé," Brittney says, smiling as she glances at Chloé.

"No problem," Chloé says sternly as she glances at Brittney.

"Brittney, you're, back to normal," Teresa, and Gabrielle say at the same time smiling as they hug Brittney.

"Hey girls, I talked to Chloé, and she says we can join the party!" Brittney says smiling as she glances at her stepsisters.

"That's great Brittney," Teresa says, smiling as she glances at Brittney.

"Yeah, thanks, Chloé," Gabrielle says, smiling as she glances at Chloé.

"No problem, girls," Chloé says sternly as she struggles to be nice.

So with that, Gabrielle and her stepsisters join the party.

The episode ends, and the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 21-**_

It took me a while to finish this episode, but it's finally done, let me know what you think in a review, please.

Also what do you think of the supervillains name, which sounds better, Midnight or Mistress Midnight, or do you have a better supervillain name idea for the female raven themed supervillain?

Here's the synopsis for the next episode by the way, after getting into a fight with his best friends a young boy turns into Friendship Wrecker, a villain with the power to destroy friendships.

It's up to Ladybug and Cat Noir to stop him, but when Marinette gets kidnapped a new miraculous holder might have to come and save the day.

This villain was submitted by a user named Avenger Girl, so yeah, that's all for now, bye.


	22. Fanasode 22: Friendship Wrecker

Sign up now for season two, just be sure to fill out the form below, and then send it to me in private messaging or in a review, please, and I promise to give you credit if I use them!

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug SuperVillain Form:**_

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Regular appearance:  
Personality:  
SuperVillain name:  
SuperVillain outfit:  
Akumatized object:  
Reason for getting akumatized:  
Superpowers:  
Other:

Pablo Phillips, Tina, Master Shang, Mason, Caleb and Veronica are characters that belong to a user named Avenger Girl, and she gives me permission to use her oc's!

 _ **-Fanasode: 22: Friendship Wrecker-**_

The episode begins by revealing that the first scene is taking place inside a Dojo.

Marinette and Adrien are there at the Dojo, and they're watching their friend's train at the Dojo.

One of these friends is a boy, and his name is Pablo Phillips, he's wearing a martial art's uniform, and he's training with his friends.

"Alright students, it's time to show me what you've learned, are you ready?" the teacher whose name is Master Shang asks curiously as he glances at the students.

Pablo and his friends nod, nervously as they glance at Master Shang.

So, with that, they line up in a straight line, and they wait for Master Shang to call upon them.

"Alright Tina, you're up first," Master Shang says waiting patiently as he glances at one of the students.

Tina steps up, and she uses her martial art's skills to slice a piece of wood in half, and she smiles victoriously as she glances at Master Shang.

"Very impressive, Tina," Master Shang says, smiling proudly as he glances at Tina.

"Thank you, master," Tina says, smiling happily as she pays her, respects to Master Shang.

"You're up next Veronica," Master Shang says waiting patiently as he glances at another one of the students.

Veronica steps up nervously, and she demonstrates, her martial art's skills by throwing ninja stars at targets perfectly.

"Excellent work, Veronica," Master Shang says, smiling proudly as he glances at Veronica.

"Thank you, Master," Veronica says, sighing in relief as she glances at Master Fu.

"You're up next, Caleb," Master Shang says waiting patiently as he glances at another one of the students.

Caleb steps up, and he demonstrates his martial art's skills by swinging nun-chucks perfectly.

"Very nice, Caleb," Master Shang says, smiling proudly as he glances at Caleb.

"Thank you, Master," Caleb says, smiling happily as he glances at Master Shang.

"You're up next Mason," Master Shang says waiting patiently as he glances at another one of the students.

Mason steps up, and he demonstrates his martial art's skills by doing some incredible karate moves.

"Nice work, Mason," Master Shang says, smiling proudly as he glances at Mason.

"Thank you, Master," Mason says, smiling happily as he glances at Master Shang.

"Alright, it looks like, you're up last, Pablo," Master Shang says waiting patiently as glances at the last student.

Pablo steps up nervously, and he tries to demonstrate his martial art's skills by using a bo-staff, but he ends up tripping and everyone starts laughing at him.

"I'm sorry Master, I failed you," Pablo says, sighing sadly as he glances at Master Shang.

"It's alright, I'm sure you will get it next time Pablo," Master Shang says, smiling as he pats Pablo on his shoulder while he glances at him.

"Are you kidding me," Tina says angrily as she glances at Master Shang.

"What's wrong, Tina?" Pablo asks in confusion as he glances at Tina.

"You've been training for months, and you keep failing!" Tina replies angrily as she points this out to Pablo.

The others nod, agreeing with her, and they start laughing at Pablo.

"What are you saying, Tina?" Pablo asks in confusion as he glances at Tina.

"I'm saying that I'm tired of you always failing and humiliating yourself, and our relationship is over!" Tina replies angrily as she glances at Pablo.

Pablo starts crying, and with that, he runs off crying while the others continue laughing at him.

"Enough, I'm very disappointed in all of you," Master Shang says, shaking his head in disappointment as he glances at them.

"Tina you should be ashamed of yourself, I've taught you all the importance of friendship," Master Shang continues as he glances at the students.

"Master Shang is right, we shouldn't have treated Pablo like that, let's go after him," Mason says agreeing with Master Shang.

The others nod, agreeing with Mason, and with that, the others run off looking for Pablo, while Tina stays behind to think about what she's done.

Marinette and Adrien follow the others, and with that, the scene transitions over to Pablo.

* * *

Pablo is sitting in the locker room of the Dojo, and he's crying while he thinks about things.

All of a sudden, an Akuma flies towards Pablo, and at that moment the others arrive.

However, at that moment, they watch in horror as the Akuma lands on the keychain that Pablo has on his phone.

After, the Akuma lands on the keychain a purple butterfly mask appears on Pablo, and Hawk Moth speaks to him.

Anyway, after accepting Hawk Moth's deal Pablo's transformation into a supervillain begins.

Chinese armor appears on him, and a dragon helmet appears on his head, and finally, his eyes turn yellow completing the transformation.

Pablo is now Friendship Wrecker, and he uses his powers to make his friends become hostile towards each other.

All of a sudden, at that moment, Marinette and Adrien arrive, and they see the chaos that Friendship Wrecker is making.

"Time to transform," Adrien says, smirking as he glances at Plagg, and with that, Adrien runs off to turn into Cat Noir.

"Time to transform," Marinette says after Adrien leaves, and with that, she starts to run off, but at that moment Friendship Wrecker stops her.

"Hello, Marinette," Friendship Wrecker says, smirking evilly as he glances at Marinette.

"Out of my way," Marinette says desperately as she tries to get past him to no avail.

"You're coming with me," Friendship Wrecker says, smirking evilly as he glances at Marinette.

So, with that, Friendship Wrecker picks up Marinette, and Marinette starts screaming for help as Friendship Wrecker carries her away.

* * *

All of a sudden, the scene transitions over to Lidia who's watching television in her house, when she notices that a shining bright light is coming from the black box that Master Fu gave her.

"What the heck," Lidia says in confusion as she glances at the box, and she finally decides to open it, revealing that a pendant that's in the shape of a wolf's paw is inside it.

All of a sudden a blinding light comes from the pendant, and Lidia gasps in shock as a Kwami appears before her.

The Kwami has gray fur, and it has gold wolf-like eyes, along with huge wolf ears on its head, and it has a black snout, along with a small mouth on its face, it also has small wolf paws, and finally, the Kwami has a long bushy tail.

"Who are you, and what are you?" Lidia asks in confusion as she glances at the Kwami.

"Hello Lidia, my name is Alpha, and there's no time to explain Ladybug, and Cat Noir need you," the Kwami replies calmly as it explains this to Lidia.

Lidia glances at the Kwami in confusion for a moment or, but then she remembers the words Master Fu told her, and she instantly knew what to do.

"Alright, I'm ready, transform me!'' Lidia shouts confident as she glances at Alpha, and with that, a blinding light surrounds Lidia, and the scene transitions over to Cat Noir who's looking for Ladybug.

* * *

"Ladybug, where are you?" Cat Noir asks worriedly as he searches around for Ladybug.

All of a sudden, Cat Noir runs into Tina, and she's dressed like Marinette.

"Oh, hey Tina, why are you dressed like Marinette?" Cat Noir asks in confusion as he glances at Tina.

"This is all my fault, I never should have treated Pablo like that, and now he has Marinette," Tina replies sighing sadly as she glances at Cat Noir.

"So, I thought that I would help you out by luring him away from Marinette," Tina continues sighing sadly as she glances at Cat Noir.

"Great idea, only now we have to find him," Cat Noir says, sighing in frustration as he glances at Tina.

"Yeah, there's one problem, he could be anywhere in the Dojo by now, how are we ever going to find him?" Tina asks sighing in frustration as she glances at Cat Noir.

"I can help with that," a voice coming from behind them says, scaring them both, and they turn around to see that a new superhero is standing behind them.

The new superhero has gold wolf-like eyes, and a small gray wolf mask is covering their face, their hair is gray with shades of white in it, and they're wearing a suit that has fur on it, and finally, a large bushy tail hangs out from the back.

"Who are you," Cat Noir says in confusion as he glances at the new superhero.

"I'm afraid there's no time for introductions, now follow me," the new superhero replies, smiling as they glance at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir shrugs, and with that, he follows the new superhero with Tina following behind him.

"He's in there," the new superhero says, smiling as they point to the training room inside the Dojo.

"Wow, thanks, but how did you do that?" Cat Noir asks curiously as they glance at the superhero.

"Tracking things are one of my powers," the new superhero replies smiling as they glance at Cat Noir.

"Cool, well, I'll lure Friendship Wrecker away from Marinette, while you two sneak up behind him," Tina says, smiling as she glances at Cat Noir and the new superhero.

"Sounds like a plan," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Tina, and with that, Tina goes into the ingraining room, and she uses her disguise to lure Friendship Wrecker away from Marinette.

"Finally, I can transform," Marinette says, sighing in relief, and with that, Marinette runs off to turn into Ladybug.

"You can't get away from me, Marinette!'' Friendship Wrecker shouts laughing evilly as he chases Tina.

All of a sudden, Cat Noir trips Friendship Wrecker from behind, and at that moment, Ladybug arrives on the scene.

"Finally, you're here, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Sorry that I took so long Cat Noir, wait, who's that?" Ladybug asks in confusion as she points to the new superhero behind Chat Noir.

"Relax, she's just a friend, and it's alright, my lady," Cat Noir replies smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"Well, thanks for helping Cat Noir out, now it's time to take Friendship Wrecker down!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glances at the new superhero.

The new superhero nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, the new superhero uses one of their powers.

"Wolf's slash," the new superhero says as their hand turns into a paw and they slash Friendship Wrecker with it.

"Ah," Friendship Wrecker says as he drops the bo-staff in his hand, and Cat Noir grabs it.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouts as he uses his cataclysm to destroy the bo-staff releasing the Akuma inside it.

"No more wrecking friendships for you, little Akuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts victoriously as she uses her yo-yo to capture the Akuma.

"Gotcha," Ladybug says, smiling as she successfully captures the Akuma.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," Ladybug says, smiling as she releases a white butterfly from her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug says, smiling as she uses her powers to turn everything back to, normal.

After, defeating Friendship Wrecker, Pablo makes up with Tina apologizing for what he did.

"We did it again, my lady," Cat Noir says, smiling as he glances at Ladybug.

"We sure did, oh yeah, we better thank that new superhero for helping us out today," Ladybug says smiling as she glances at Cat Noir.

Cat Noir nods, agreeing with Ladybug, and with that, they turn around to thank the new superhero only to see that they're gone, and with that, the scene transitions over to the new superhero who's running towards a house.

* * *

"Alright, the ghost is clear," the new superhero says, sighing in relief, as they turn into their civilian form revealing that they're Lidia.

"You did great Lidia," Alpha says, smiling as he glances at Lidia.

"I can't believe that I just did that!" Lidia says, panting in disbelief as she glances at Alpha.

"Lida," a voice from behind Lidia says in shock startling her, and she turns around to see that her brother Xavier is standing behind her.

"Oh, Xavier, how long have you been standing there?" Lidia asks worriedly as she glances at Xavier, but Xavier faints, and with that, the scene transitions over to a woman, who's talking to a raven-like Kwami.

* * *

The woman has pale skin, along with brown hair, and green eyes, she's wearing a black shirt, along with gray jeans, and finally, she's wearing black boots on her feet.

"Can't you just convince Gabriel to be good?" the Kwami asks nervously as she glances at the woman.

"I have come too far to give up now Luna, I won't stop I reclaim what was taken from my great grandpa Vincent," the woman replies smirking evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

"I don't understand," the Kwami says in confusion as she glances at the woman.

"My great grandpa Vincent would tell me stories of how he trained in a temple in China under the Order of the Guardians," the woman begins to explain as she glances at the Kwami.

"That's impossible, all of the guardians perished in the fire!" the Kwami objects as she glances at the woman.

"Wrong, my great grandpa told me that he along with one other guardian survived," the woman continues.

"He also told me that the other guardian caused the fire because of a mistake he made," the woman continues.

"However, my great grandpa managed to save the book along with the butterfly, peacock, and raven miraculouses," the woman continues as she explains this to the Kwami.

"They remained in my family for generations unused, until one day, of course, the man arrived in Tibet with his wife," the woman continues as she finishes explaining everything to the Kwami.

"I still don't understand what you hope to gain from this," the Kwami says in confusion as she glances at the woman.

"Don't you get it, the miraculouses were supposed to be given to my great grandpa, but that other guardian stole them," the woman says sighing in frustration as she glances at the Kwami.

"That poor man really thinks I'm going to help him, the fool," the woman says laughing evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

"You should help him, please Karen, don't follow your ancestor's footsteps," the Kwami pleads as she glances at the woman, revealing that her name is Karen.

"I won't stop until the miraculouses are mine, I just have to keep motivating him," Karen says, smirking evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

"Why can't you just try to get the miraculouses yourself?" the Kwami asks curiously as she glances at Karen.

"I will if he continues to fail, and besides, I like to see him getting frustrated with getting the miraculouses every time," Karen replies smirking evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

"You won't get away with this, I'll tell Gabriel that you're just using him," the Kwami threatens as she glances at Karen.

"No you won't, because if you do, I'll destroy the Raven miraculous, and I wonder what would happen to you if I did that," Karen says smirking evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

"You wouldn't dare," the Kwami says gulping nervously as she glances at Karen.

"Try me, Luna," Karen says smirking evilly as she glances at the Kwami.

Luna sighs, and with that, she submits to Karen's will.

"That's more like it," Karen says smirking evilly.

"Luna, transform me!" Karen shouts smirking evilly.

So, with that, Karen turns into a raven themed supervillain and the episode ends.

 _ **-End of Fanasode 22-**_

I hope you all enjoyed this episode, it took a long time to make, anyway, be sure to tell me what you think in a review, please!


	23. Fanasode 23: Hater

Emilia Holcomb and Giuspesse Holcomb belong to Mistress Mysterious aka Liz the Street Writer, and she gives me permission to use her oc's!

 _ **-Fanasode 23: Hater-**_

It's a regular day in Paris, France, and a boy whose name is Mitchell Rochester is going to visit Emilia Holcomb.

Mitchell has a peach skin tone, along with black hair and brown eyes, he's wearing a red jacket, with a brown shirt underneath it, he's also wearing blue jeans that have a black belt around it, and finally, he's wearing black shoes on his feet.

Anyway, Mitchell arrives at the house and he knocks on the door waiting for Emilia to answer it.

Finally, after what feels like forever Emilia answers, and she smiles as she says, "Hey Mitch," Emilia says smiling happily as she glances at Mitchell.

"Hey, Emilia I was wondering," Mitchell begins smiling happily as he glances at Emilia.

However, before Mitchell can finish his sentence that's when Emilia's brother, Giuseppe appears.

Giuseppe has a beige skin tone, along with brown hair and green eyes.

He wears a white shirt, along with black shorts, and finally, he's wearing white running shoes on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Giuseppe asks sternly as he crosses his arms while he glares at Mitchell.

"I'm dating your sister, remember?" Mitchell replies, smiling nervously as he glances at Giuseppe.

"Yes I know, but you're not welcome here," Giuseppe says sternly as he glances at Mitchell.

"Why not, Giuseppe," Mitchell says in confusion as he glances at Giuseppe.

"You know why," Giuseppe replies growling in anger as he glances at Mitchell.

"Oh, look I know that I bullied your sister in the past, but I promise I've changed," Mitchell says, sighing in frustration as he glances at Giuseppe.

"You haven't given me any proof that you've changed, though," Giuseppe says sternly as he glances at Mitchell.

"Look, can't we just forget about it and move on?" Mitchell asks nervously as he glances at Giuseppe.

"Sorry, but no, that's not how it works," Giuseppe replies sternly as he glances at Mitchell.

"What are you saying, Giuseppe?" Mitchell asks in confusion as he glances at Giuseppe.

"I'm saying that until you prove to me that you've changed I forbid you from seeing my sister again!" Giuseppe replies angrily as he glances at Mitchell.

"Giuseppe," Emilia begins as she glances at Giuseppe.

"I'm doing this for your own good Emilia, he's a bad influence!" Giuseppe says angrily as he glances at Emilia.

"Alright, I see how it is," Mitchell says sighing sadly as he glances at Giuseppe.

"Mitch, wait," Emilia begins as she glances at Mitchell, but Mitchell ignores her, and with that, he walks away.

Mitchell sighs sadly as he sits on a nearby park bench, and he starts to think about his life.

"What does Giuseppe know, the only reason I become a bully is that my parents are always fighting at home," Mitchell says sighing as he begins to talk to himself.

"They're in the process of getting a divorce, and I never tell them how I feel," Mitchell says sighing sadly as he talks to himself.

"So the only way I'm able to get my anger out is by, bullying people," Mitchell says sighing sadly as he talks to himself.

All of a sudden, an Akuma lands on the wristwatch he's wearing.

After, the Akuma lands on his wristwatch a purple butterfly mask appears, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"Hater, I am, Hawk Moth, and I can give you the power to make everyone suffer," Hawk Moth begins.

"However, there's something you must do for me in return," Hawk Moth adds smirking evilly.

"Anything Hawk Moth, as long as I can get my revenge on Giuseppe," Mitchell says, smirking evilly as begins to fall under Hawk Moth's influence.

"Very well, but in return, you will retrieve the miraculouses for me!" Hawk Moth says cackling evilly.

Mitchell nods agreeing with Hawk Moth, and with that, his transformation into a supervillain begins.

Mitchell's skin tone turns pale, his hair turns red with streaks of green in it, and his eyes turn a dark red color.

His shirt turns red, and it has the word hate on it, his pants turn black, and his shoes turn red with streaks of green on them.

His Jacket turns into a red and green cape, and red gloves appear on his hands.

Finally, a red and green mask appears on his face completing his transformation.

Once the transformation is complete, Hater goes to look for Giuseppe.

* * *

The scene switches over to Giuseppe who is talking to Emilia and his other siblings when all of a sudden, Hater breaks into their house.

"Mitchell, is that you?" Emilia asks as she looks at Hater.

"There is no Mitchell, only Hater!" Hater replies angrily, and with that, he uses his powers to make Emilia's siblings fight and punch each other.

"You're coming with me!" Hater shouts aggressively as he picks up Emilie.

"Mitchell, what are you doing?" Emilia asks as she struggles to get out of Hater's grip to no avail.

"I'm going to make sure that no one gets in the way of us being together!" Hater replies as he gazes at Emilia.

So, with that, Hater goes to cause more chaos, and he takes Emilia with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette is at home talking with Tikki, when all of a sudden she hears screaming coming from outside, and she decides to look out her window.

Except, when she opens her window to look outside, she sees that Hater is using his powers to enrage others by magnifying their anger, and she sees that Emilia is in his hand.

"Time to transform, Tikki," Marinette says as she gazes at Tikki.

Tikki nods, agreeing with Marinette and with that, Marinette goes to transform into Ladybug.

* * *

The scene transitions over to Adrien, who's watching the news, and he sees that Hater is causing chaos in the city.

"Time to transform, Plagg," Adrien says as he looks at Plagg.

Plagg nods, agreeing with Adrien and with that, Adrien goes to transform into Cat Noir.

* * *

The scene changes over to Hater, who is using his powers to absorb people's anger making him stronger.

"Mitchell, stop, you don't have to do this," Emilia says, trying desperately to plead with Hater to no avail.

"I already told you that Mitchell is gone, I am, Hater," Hater says furiously as he tightens his grip on Emilia.

"Mitch, you're hurting me!" Emilia shouts groaning in pain as she looks at Hater.

"Oh, sorry, Emilia," Hater says, apologizing as he loosens his grip on Emilia a bit.

"It's alright, Mitch," Emilia says, sighing as she looks at Hater.

All of a sudden, that's when Ladybug and Cat Noir appear ready to save the day as usual.

"Stay here, my dear," Hater says as he gently places Emilia out of harm's way.

Emilia watches as Hater gets ready to face-off against Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You're going down, Hater!" Ladybug shouts confidently as she glimpses at Hater.

Hater roars furiously, and with that, he picks up a car and he throws it at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Luckily, though, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dash out of the way just in time.

"You have to do better than that, you big angry jock!" Cat Noir says teasing Hater.

"Nice one, Cat Noir," Ladybug says high-fiving Cat Noir.

"Thank you, my lady," Cat Noir says, grinning as he looks at Ladybug.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Hater shouts madly as he uses his watch to send negative energy waves at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to dodge the energy waves, but they end up hitting Nino and Alya who are walking up behind them.

"Oh no," Ladybug says watching as Nino and Alya begin to bicker at each other.

"That should keep you busy for a while," Hater says, chuckling evilly as he walks away.

"You call this a date Nino, this is the worst date ever, and I hate your cap!" Alya shouts bitterly as she argues with Nino.

"Yeah, well, I think those glasses make you look like a nerd!" Nino shouts fiercely as he argues with Alya.

"Nino, Alya, stop, this isn't you," Ladybug says as she tries to get them to stop acting hostile towards each other to no avail.

"They're under the Akuma's influence, my lady, we must defeat Hater in order to turn them back to normal," Cat Noir says pointing this out to Ladybug.

"You're right, Chat, um, the Akuma must be in his watch," Ladybug says as she gets ready to use her lucky charm.

"Lucky charm," Ladybug says as she summons her lucky charm, and she ends up getting a picture of somebody for her lucky charm.

"Um, I think we're going to need some help chat," Ladybug says, smiling as she looks at the picture.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Cat Noir asks in confusion as he gazes at Ladybug.

"Let's just say that this person is going to help us without realizing it," Ladybug replies winking as she looks at Cat Noir.

So, with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir begin to look around the city searching for Hater.

* * *

The scene suddenly switches over to Hater who is checking on Emilia to make sure she's alright.

"Hey, Emilia, are you alright?" Hater asks as he checks on Emilia.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Mitch, sorry, I mean Hater," Emilia replies as she gazes at Hater.

"Its fine, you can call me Mitch if you want," Hater says, smiling as he lays his eyes upon Emilia.

All of a sudden, a purple butterfly mask appears over Hater's face, and Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"What are you doing Hater, you're supposed to be getting the miraculouses," Hawk Moth says furiously as he begins to speak with Hater.

"I was just checking on my girlfriend Hawk Moth, sheesh," Hater replies, rolling his eyes as he speaks with Hawk Moth.

"You will get me the miraculouses or I will take away your powers," Hawk Moth threatens as he speaks with Hater.

"I'm on it, Hawk Moth," Hater says as he begins to leave, but Emilia grabs his hand.

"Mitch, wait, please, listen to me," Emilia pleads as she glimpses at Hater.

Hater sighs as he glances at Emilia, but he nods, and he begins to listen to her.

"Mitch, Hawk Moth has made you into a bully again, think about it, you're making people hostile towards each other, just like you used to be hostile towards other people," Emilia points out as she looks at Hater.

"What, no, I," Hater says in disbelief as he looks towards the people who are acting hostile towards each other because of him.

"Oh, no, what have I done," Hater says, sighing sadly as he realizes the chaos he's caused.

"You don't want to be a bully again, do you?" Emilia asks as she looks at Hater.

"No, I, I didn't mean for this to happen," Hater says sighing as he looks at Emilia.

"I know you didn't, please just hand over your Akuma, Mitch," Emilia says as she extends her hand towards Hater.

Hater nods, and with that, he takes off his watch, and he hands it over to Emilia.

"Thanks, for the help," Ladybug says, smiling as she takes the watch from Emilia, and Cat Noir destroys it with his cataclysm.

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to de-evilize the Akuma, and she throws her lucky charm in the air revealing that it's a picture of Emilia.

"I'm really sorry," Hater says, apologizing as he transforms back into Mitchell.

"Hawk Moth is the one to blame, not you," Ladybug says comforting Mitchell.

"Yeah, and besides, you did the right thing in the end," Cat Noir says pointing this out to Mitchell.

"Yeah, I did," Mitchell says, smiling as he looks at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

After, talking with Ladybug and Cat Noir, Mitchell goes to make amends with Giuseppe.

"Look, Giuseppe, I know that I did things in the past that I'm not proud of, but I'm trying to be a better person, and you shouldn't let those actions define who I am," Mitchell points out as he looks at Giuseppe.

"He really is trying to change Giuseppe please can't you just give him a chance?" Emilia pleads as she looks at Giuseppe.

"Look, I understand, I did things in the past that I'm not proud of either, so I suppose that I can give you a chance," Giuseppe says sighing as he looks at Mitchell.

"Really, thanks, Giuseppe!" Mitchell says, hugging Giuseppe, and Giuseppe hugs him back.

"There's one more person you need to apologize to though," Giuseppe says as he glances at Mitchell.

Mitchell nods, and with that, he goes to Mike's house and he knocks on the door.

"Oh, Mitch, I haven't seen you, since the school dance," Mike says awkwardly as he glances at Mitchell.

"Look, I'm sorry for you, know, acting like a huge jerk, I was going through some stuff, and I was taking it out on you," Mitchell says sighing as he looks at Mike.

"It's alright, I already forgive you," Mike says, smiling as he looks at Mitchell.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could be friends if that's alright with you," Mitchell says, smiling as he looks at Mike.

"Yeah, sure, hum, I'll have to ask Nino if you can hang out with us though," Mike says as he gazes at Mitchell.

"Nino," Mitchell says in confusion as he glances at Mike.

"Yeah, it turns out we have a lot in common, crazy right?" Mike asks chuckling as he looks at Mitchell.

"Yeah, it is," Mitchell says, chuckling as he looks at Mike.

So, with that, Mike calls Nino, and he asks him if Mitchell can hang out with them.

"Well, good news, he said you can hang out with us!" Mike says smiling as he looks at Mitchell.

"Alright, let's go then," Mitchell says smiling as he looks at Mike.

So, with that, Mitchell and Mike head on over to Nino's house.

"So, what are we doing, anyway? Mitchell asks curiously as he looks at Mike.

"Well, right now, we're working on making a remix of Ladybug and Cat Noir's theme song!" Mike replies smiling as he looks at Mitchell.

"You can help us out if you want, dude," Nino says, smiling as he looks at Mitchell.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Mitchell says, smiling as he looks at Mike and Nino.

"Alright, dudes, let's get this party started!" Mike says, chuckling as he looks at Nino and Mitchell.

So, with that, the episode ends as the three boys begin to work on a remix together, and the screen fades too black.

 _ **-End of Fanasode: 23-**_

Sorry for the long hiatus, but this episode is finally done! Only one more episode until the two-part season finale! Tell me what you think about this episode in a review, please!


End file.
